Outside
by The Queen of Rats
Summary: Allen, orphelin, est expulsé de l'endroit où il logeait. A bout de forces, il va perdre connaissance devant l'endroit qui va bouleverser le reste de sa vie : une école de musique.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Allen aggripa la petite boîte en fer rouillée et usée par le temps. Cette petite boîte d'un vert plus que délavé et écaillé qui comptait quasiment plus que sa propre vie et qui était cachée sous une latte de bois de son plancher miteux. Il l'ouvrit après avoir prit soin de remettre la planche en place. Si quelqu'un entrait, il ne fallait pas qu'il découvre l'endroit où il la cachait. Dedans, il y avait plein de petites choses qui comptaient à ses yeux. Ces petits objets qui auraient pu paraître si anodins aux autres qu'ils se foutraient encore plus de lui.

Ses cheveux blancs, la cicatrice qu'il portait au visage ainsi que son bras presque entièrement brûlé et qui présentait une rebutante couleur rouge lui attiraient les railleries des autres orphelins. Des railleries qu'il avait marre de suporter, lui qui était si seul et si vulnérable. Il caressa du bout de l'index une balle de caoutchouc bleue encerclées d'étoiles jaunes. Ensuite, son regard se perdit dans la contemplation d'une petite boîte de maquillage au couleurs farfelues. Il y avait aussi un morceau de tissu aux bords calcinés et quelques pièces de monnaies.

Comme il entendait quelqu'un arriver, il remit prestement la boîte sous le plancher et se coucha précipitamment sur son lit. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée sur jeune homme aux longs cheveux bruns à l'allure peu engageante. Yû Kanda n'était pas la personne à fréquenter, sauf quand on s'appelait Lavi Dick Bookman et qu'on était le jouet du brun. Allen détestait cet homme et inversement, ils s'étaient haï dès qu'ils s'étaient vu, dès que leurs regards s'étaient croisés. L'albinos se demanda pourquoi cet être qui le méprisait tant venait le chercher en personne.

Il eut la réponse très rapidement. Luberier, le directeur de l'Orphelinat Millenium, souhaitait le voir. C'était pas bon, vraiment. Quand Luberier demandais à un orphelin de venir le voir, c'était jamais bon signe. Allen soupira et se leva lentement alors que Kanda repartait d'un pas pressé, sans doute hâtif d'aller jouer avec Lavi. Les genoux d'Allen falgeolaient et il lui fallut une bonne minute pour réussir à enchaîner des pas correctement. Il arriva devant la porte du directeur et y frappa timidement. Une voix rêche et effryante lui répondit qu'il avait la permission d'entrer. Après avoir inspiré un bon coup, il tourna la poignée et ouvrit le battant.

Luberier lui avait toujours foutu les jetons et ressemblait à cet homme, là, Hitler. Autant en apparence que mentalement, et beaucoup se demandaient pourquoi un homme tel que lui, qui ne pensait qu'a l'argent et à se payer des putes, tenait un orphelinat. La réponse était pourtant évidente : s'il le fermait et qu'il foutait à la rue tout ses occupents, la justice en aurait après lui. Son casier n'était pas vierge. Il devait même être légèrement noir. Dealeur de drogue très jeune, il n'avait jamais arrêté de consommer depuis et c'était ça qui effrayait le plus Allen. Que Luberier soit sous le coup de la cocaïne ou de l'héroïne et qu'il commette des actes irréfléchis.

Malcolm C. Luberier lui fit signe qu'il pouvait s'asseoir. Allen s'éxécuta. Ses mains tremblaient et il faillit sursauter quand il entendit le grinçement de bois usé du fauteuil lorsqu'il s'assit dessus. Il attendit la suite des évènements, une désagréable sensation de peur lui nouant les entrailles. Une boule de la taille d'une balle de hand s'était formée dans sa gorge et il priait tout les Dieux dont il connaissait le nom pour que cela se passe vite. Luberier s'éclaircit la gorge avant d'anoncer de but en blanc :

-Allen Walker, je ne peut plus vous garder ici.

L'albinos sentit ses mains se refermer contre ses genoux. Luberier eut une moue désaprobatrice avant d'ajouter que cela voulait dire qu'il devait se casser de l'orphelinat pour ne jamais y revenir. Allen faillit s'évanouir sur place. Il n'avait nulle part où aller, aucun ami, aucune famille pour l'accueillir. Et même si ce mois de juin s'annonçait chaud, dormir dehors n'était pas l'idée la plus intelligente du siècle.

Il se souvint qu'une fois, il avait entendu des bribes de conversations entre Lenalee et son ami Toma. Ils disaient que Luberier se débarassait des gamins au compte-goutte pour avoir moins de dépenses. Peu de temps après, Lenalee s'était retrouvée à la rue et on avait retrouvé Toma en pleur devant un journal qui annonçait qu'une jeune fille de 17 ans avait été violée puis assassinée en pleine rue. Le jeune garçon s'était suicidé peu de temps après. Allen tenta de se relever mais ne réussit qu'a retomber lourdement sur sa chaise.

Après moult efforts, il réussit à s lever et regagna sa chambre d'un pas mal assuré. Il se sentait nauséeux l'envie de vomir montait en lui comme une tasse qui déborde de lait. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et tenta de reprendre son souffle. Quand il ouvrit la bouche, seuls des sanglots s'en échappèrent, et il commença à pleurer plus que son corps affaibli ne lui permettait.

Quelques minutes plus tard quand il fut trop fatigué pour continuer de pleurer, il se laissa tomber au sol et récupéra sa petite boîte verte. Il la serra contre son coeur avant d'avancer à quatre patte vers l'armoire de la chambre. Avec le lit, elle constituait le seul ameublement de la pièce. Allen prit un drap propre et en déchira un bout dans lequel il enrubanna la petite boîte. Après quoi il sortit de la bâtisse sans se retourner. Allen Walker était désormais à la rue.

Il commença par rejoindre des rues un peu plus fréquentées mais pas trop. Les gens s'écartaient à son passage en voyant ses habits -non, ses loques- sales et déchirées. Ou alors, il reçevait des regards dégoutés ou empreint de pitié. Et il détestait ça. L'albinos marcha sans but dans la ville, attendant que ses jambes ne le portent plus et qu'il s'écroule à même le sol pour se faire abuser puis tuer. Il n'avait plus rien à quoi s'accrocher. Ses parents étaient morts, l'homme qui l'avait recueillit aussi et son dernier tuteur légal avait succombé d'une overdose. A croire qu'il apportait la mort avec lui.

La nuit tomba bien vite sur cette triste ville qu'était Saphaël. Allen continuait de marcher au gré de ses pas sans penser à rien, comme un zombie. Ses yeux argentés regardaient devants eux sans rien voir et il lui arrivait bien souvent de se cogner contre des murs ou des lampadaires. Puis, épuisé au plus haut point et totalement désespéré, il s'écroula devant une grande bâtisse bien éclairée par une rangée de lampadaire.

* * *

><p>Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé? Je sais que c'était court, mais les prochains chapitres seront plus longs. Encore une précision pour ceux qui lisent Deux elfes en trop : je pourrais pas écrire la suite tant que j'aurais pas les passages en tête, et donc je doit attendre que mon pote me prête ses DVD avec le Seigneur des Anneaux dessus. Faudra être patients !<p>

Laissez une chtite review, pour dire ce que vous avez pensé de ça...


	2. Chapitre 1

****Tsac tsac, me revoici avec la suite ! Bonne lecture les gens !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

La jeune fille enfourcha son scooter après avoir enfilé son casque noir avec un imprimé crâne. Elle le démara puis se dirigea vers la maison de son amie à grands renforts de bruits assourdissants qui, elle se l'imaginait bien, réveillaient les pauvres genre endormis. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvre pleines et légèrement rosées quand elle s'imagina les badauds qui fulminaient contre ce motard qui les réveillaient de si bon matin.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'un quart d'heure pour arriver chez son amie qui l'attendait devant la porte. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient soigneusements tressés et ses yeux violets la scrutaient avec une pointe de colère. La jeune motarde retira son casque et fut surprise par le froid ambiant.

-T'es en retard, Nero.

Ladite Nero se gratta l'arrière du crâne avec un sourire gêné.

-Désolée, je retrouvait plus mon pantalon.

-C'est Tyki qui l'avait foutu on sais pas où?, continua la brune avec un sourire amusé.

Nero gonfla les joues avant de rétorquer que Tyki n'avait pas dormi chez elle. Ce à quoi la brune répondit par un «Pour une fois».

-Lâche l'affaire, Kurayami. Aller, monte au lieu de déblatérer des conneries.

Kurayami enfourcha le scooter et attrapa la taille de Nero histoire de se simuler une ceinture de sécurité. Nero coiffa ses cheveux roux en arrière pour ne pas les avoir dans les yeux et prêta son casque à Kurayami avant de murmurer, pas très bas :

-Pense à te racheter un casque, je vais mourir d'un trou au crâne par ta faute.

-Et moi je mourrais torturée et écorchée vive par Tyki pour t'avoir tuée. Je te rappelle que je vais m'en acheter un ce soir.

-Mouais, maugréa la rousse aux yeux verts.

Elle démarra de nouveau son scooter et se dirigea vers son école d'art. Quand les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent, Nero alla directement ranger son scooter puis suivit Kura vers l'entrée. Les deux filles furent accueillies par une jeune homme grand et élancé, aux cheveux noirs d'encre et aux yeux ambrés. Il avait un air un peu effrayé sur le visage.

-Tyki?, s'inquiéta Nero. Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas?

-Ben... J'sais pas, y a un gamin évanoui devant l'entrée.

-Hein?, s'écria Kurayami.

Tyki les emmena devant l'entrée ou effectivement, un jeune garçon d'environ 17 ans était tombé évanoui. Au vu de ses vêtements, ça devait être un sans abris. Il avait une cicatruce sur le visage, ses cheveux étaient blancs, et son bras gauche était brûlé. Kura s'approcha de lui et l'étudia attentivement.

-Il à pas l'air en forme.

-Sans dec, rajouta Nero.

Tyki s'approcha du jeune homme et se baissa. Il tenta de l'appeler mais rien n'y fit, le gamin restait évanoui. Au final, le brun lui donna une petite baffe. L'albinos ouvrit lentement les yeux. Et tenta de se rasseoir. Tyki l'en empêcha.

-Tu vas bien, shônen?, demanda-t-il.

-... Je... Qui...

-Je m'appelles Tyki. Mais est-ce que tu vas bien?

Le jeune garçon bougea la tête en signe de négation. Le brun soupira.

-Bon shônen, je vais te déplace jusqu'à l'intérieur.

-Hein...?

Ne lui laissant pas de temps pour protester, Tyki l'empoigna et le prit dans ses bras. Il se tourna vers Nero.

-Quelqu'un m'ouvre le portail?

-C'est les jumeaux qui ont les clé, cette semaine.

-_Kuso !_

Tyki soupira avant de maudire ces deux écervelés qu'il aimait pourtant bien. Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'un jeune homme de l'âge de Tyki, c'est à dire 19 ans, arrive. Kurayami salua le nouveau venu avant de lui demander s'il n'avait pas un double des clés.

-Non, c'est Nine-sensei qui les as. Mais c'est au tour des jumeaux de...

-On sais, oui, coupa Nero. Faudrait qu'ils se bougent le cul ou le gamin va crever de froid.

-Nero, il n'a qu'un an de moins que toi, fit Kurayami.

-M'en fout c'est un gosse quand même.

-De quoi on parle, déjà?, questionna le blond au bandana.

-De ce gosse, là, continua Nero en montrant du doigt le concerné.

-Et depuis quand Tyki porte des gamins?

-La fermes, Wisely.

On vit ensuite deux autres garçons arriver en riant. Kura laissa échapper un «Pas trop tôt !» et David et Jasdero les saluèrent. On leur expliqua la drôle de situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient et David sortit le trousseau de clé de son manteau et ouvrit la grille. Le groupe entra dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Nero se dit que l'organsation était vraiment bizarre : comme ils devaient s'entraîner pour le prochain spectacle, leur groupe possédaient un trousseau de clé. Oui, bizarre. Ils se rendirent dans la pièce où allait se dérouler le spectacle en question. La pièce était immense et emplie de chaises disposées devant une grand estrade de bois. Il y avait sur la scène un piano et une batterie, le reste des intruments étaient dans les coulisses.

Tyki déposa le gosse sur l'estrade et Nero le recouvrit avec sa veste. Le garçon avait de nouveau la force de parler.

-Je suis... Où?

-École des arts de la ville de Saphaël, clama Wisely. Section «musique».

-... Je...

-Comment t'es-ce que tu t'appelles?, demanda Nero.

-A... Allen.

-D'où tu viens?, continua David.

-De...

Kurayami l'empêcha de continuer en grondant ses camarades immatures. Le pauvre avait besoin de respirer ! Jasdero soupira avant de poser négligemment son manteau sur le dossier d'une chaise. Puis un autre groupe de gens entra dans la pièce, accompagnés d'un adulte.

-Je vous avait dit pourtant de ne pas laisser la grille grand ouverte !, fit le professeur Cloud Nine en guise de bonjour.

-Désolé madame, mais y avait urgence là, expliqua Tyki en montrant Allen qui commençait à rougir.

Les élèves s'approchèrent mais Kurayami les repoussa en clamant haut et fort qu'Allen n'était pas une attraction de fête foraine. Nine obligea Tyki à déplacer Allen pour l'asseoir sur une chaise. Le brun s'éxécuta prestement et alla en coulisse chercher sa guitare. Nero et Kurayami le suivirent pour récupérer leurs violons et Wisely récupéra son micro. David s'était déjà assis devant son piano et Jasdero devant la batterie. Lulubell avait récupéré l'autre micro et Krory avait sa flûte traversière en main. Reever échauffait sa clarinette.

Allen, encore faible mais réveillé, éxaminait l'effervescence de la scène. Son estomac le rappela à l'ordre et Nine lui rapporta deux sandwichs et une bouteille d'eau sur lesquels l'albinos se jeta sans poser de questions. La blonde, quand il eut fini de manger, lui demanda d'où il venait et ce qu'il faisait par terre. Allen rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Je... J'était été viré de l'Orphelinat Millénium.

La professeur, compatissante, hocha la tête. Elle se leva et frappa dans ses mains pour réclamer le silence. Nine monta sur scène et donna les instructions. Une fois cela fait, david se mit à jouer.

Allen était scotché à son siège. La mélodie qui s'échappait du piano à queue était magnifique, merveilleuse, envôutante... David jouait divinement bien. Et il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Quand Nero et Kurayami se mirent à jouer du violon, il resta bouche bée. Même topo quand Wisely et Lulubell commençèrent à chanter, accompagnés par Jasdero à la batterie, ou quand Tyki joua avec Krory et Reever. Allen se demandait ce qu'il fichait ici, lui le petit inscte minable et inutile, l'orphelin sale et pouilleux. Que faisait-il ici, face à tout ces gens surdoués dans la musique, ces génies des sons et des notes?

Le groupe s'entraîna encore quelques temps avant de mieux s'organiser sous l'oeil attentif de Nine. Puis, les deux chanteurs, accompagnés par le reste de l'orchestre, commença à jouer.

_Now. Not tomorrow__  
><em>_Yesterday__  
><em>_Not tomorrow_

_It happens today__  
><em>_The damage today__  
><em>_They fall on today__  
><em>_They beat on the outside__  
><em>_And I'll stand by you_

Allen était quasiment sur de connaître cette chanson. Mais il était trop ému et impressioné par le professionnalisme et le talent des gens présent devant lui pour y réfléchir.

_Now. Not tomorrow  
>It's happening now<br>Not tomorrow_

It's happening now  
>The crazed in the hot-zone<br>The mental and divas hands  
>The fisting of life<br>Till The music outside  
>Till The music outside<p>

Son regard argenté valsait entre chaque musiciens, mais resta coincé un jeune homme en particulier. Il ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Tyki était vraiment magnifique quand il était concentré. Et Nero et Kura souriaient comme des bienheureuses. Allen se demanda comment Krory faisait pour jouer en fermant les yeux.

_It happens outside__  
><em>_The music is outside__  
><em>_It's happening outside__  
><em>_The music is outside_

_It's happening, now__  
><em>_Not tomorrow__  
><em>_Yesterday__  
><em>_Not tomorrow_

_It's happening now  
>I want you now<br>I want you today  
>I need you now<em>

_The music is outside_  
><em>It's happening outside<em>  
><em>The music is outside<em>

_The music is outside_  
><em>Outside<em>  
><em>Outside Outside<em>  
><em>Outside Outside<em>

Il fallut quelques secondes à Allen pour comprendre que la musique était terminée. Et il se demanda de nouveau ce qu'il faisait au milieu de ces gens riches et surdoués.

* * *

><p>Et voilà. La musique c'est "Outside" de David Bowie, un chanteur que je vénère !<p>

Review oui/non?


	3. Chapitre 2

Voili voilou, le chapitre deux pour vous (la rime !) Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

Allen apprit qu'un spectacle allait se dérouler ici même dans deux mois, c'est pourquoi le groupe avait un double des clés et l'autorisation de venir s'entraîner le week-end. La journée passa à une vitesse affolante, et Allen était presque prêt mentalement à retourner dans la rue. Il était juste triste de ne plus pouvoir écouter ces prodiges de la musique.

Alors qu'il comptait sortir, Reever l'attrappa par l'épaule. Un sourire illuminait son visage.

-Tu vas où?

-Ben... Dehors.

-Je peut te loger chez moi si Tyki vient pas squatter !, cria Nero depuis l'estrade.

Tyki fit la moue.

-Nero..., commença-t-il.

-Quoi?

-... Idiote.

-Merci du compliment.

La rousse joua encore quelques notes au violon par amusement, et alla le ranger. Allen ne savait pas quoi faire. Il allait être un poids, un boulet à porter dans leur existence de riche. Reever l'obligea à revenir.

-Sinon, proposa Kurayami, tu peux squatter chez Wisely. Au dernières nouvelles il à plaqué sa dernière petite amie et il à un gand appart.

-Kura-chan, décide pas pour moi !, couina le blond.

-Wisely, c'est moi qui décide.

Wisely courba le dos, comme si un lourd rocher sur lequel était écrit en lettres majuscules et dorées «Naïf et stupide» s'était abbatu sur lui. Allen ne put s'empêcher un petit rire et Wisely lui assura qu'il pourrait dormir chez lui. L'albinos commença par refuser mais Lulubell lui avait crié qu'il était obligé d'accepter. La brune avait, bien sur, crié dans le micro toujours branché et Allen crut qu'il était devenu sourd. Mais apparament non vu qu'il entendait Krory se disputer avec Jasdero.

Ils sortirent de l'école et David referma derrière lui. Après plusieurs «A demain !» «Ouais c'est ça sois pas en retard !» «Je t'emmerde Nero !», le groupe se disloqua et Allen suivit Wisely jusqu'à son appartement. L'endroit était plutôt grand, mais pour Allen c'était un palais. Le blond au bandana le fit visiter et lui dit qu'il pouvait squatter la salle de jeux qui faisait chambre pour ami. Les yeux de l'albinos s'écarquillèrent d'au moins dix millimètres quand il vit la télévision et la wii. Puis son regard se posa sur l'Ipod touch qui était en train de charger sur une étagère. Il y avait aussi un ordinateur.

Le balafré se laissa tomber sur le canapé-lit. Wisely s'assit à côté de lui.

-Qu'est ce que tu as?

-Ben... Toutes ces choses...

-Ah ! Ben... La télé c'est l'ancienne de mes parents, la wii c'est celle que mon cousin m'a vendu, l'ordinateur ne marche plus et l'Ipod je me le traîne depuis mes 15 ans.

-Tu... Tu as quel âge?

-19 ans, l'âge de Tyki et de Reever.

Allen hocha la tête sans trop s'en rendre compte. Le blond l'attrapa par le bras et l'obligea à le suivre dans sa chambre. Ils trouvèrent un pyjama à la bonne taille et Allen fut obligé d'aller prendre une douche. Avec de l'eau chaude ! Après être resté plus longtemps qu'il ne le fallait sous l'eau délicieusement brûlante, il enfila le pyjama qui était un peu trop grand pour lui et rejoignit Wisely dans le salon. L'autre était affalé sur le canapé, une pomme dans la bouche et la télécommende de la télé du salon dans une main. De l'autre, il gratouillait son chat.

Allen s'assit sur le canapé et attendit la suite. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Peu habitué à ce que des gens sois aussi sympathiques avec lui, il ne parlait pas. Il avait bien trop peur de dire quelque chose de déplacé. L'albinos rougit.

-T'as faim?

-O-Oui...

-Okaaaaay... Je sais plus ce que j'ai dans mon frigo.

Sur ces mots, il se leva et se rendit dans la cuisine. Le chat, pas content, miaula un bon coup puis vint se caler contre Allen en réclamant des gratouilles. Le blandinet s'éxécuta, entraînant les ronronements de bonheur de la boule de poil grise. Wisely revint pas longtemps après.

-Il m'reste des feuilles de vignes préparées par Nero. T'en veux? C'est trop bon.

Allen hocha timidement la tête. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles Wisely fit chauffer les feuilles de vignes. Il appela ensuite son nouveau colocataire qui se leva et alla dans la cuisine. Wisely lui fit signe de s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit, et le blond lui servit une assiette remplie de petits roulés verts. Le blondinet lui expliqua que c'était des feuilles de vigne avec un mélange de chair à saucisse, de riz, de viande hachée et d'oignon dedans. Allen en goûta une et trouvant ça délicieux, il mangea les autres.

-Tu peux en prendre avec du yaourt nature aussi.

-Non... Non merci.

L'albinos engloutit le dernier petit roulé.

-Ça vient d'où?, demanda-t-il.

-Ben au départ je crois que c'est Turc, mais les gens on plus coutume de dire que c'est Grec. M'enfin, même Nero comprend pas alors cherche pas.

-Vous... C'était quoi la chanson que avez chanté tout à l'heure?

-_Outside_, de Bowie. On va pas faire que ça, bien sur.

Allen hocha la tête et Wisely lui donna le titre de toutes les chansons. _Outside_, donc, _New Born_, _Dead body everywehre_, _This is Halloween_ et _Forgotten_. Allen n'en connaissait quasiment aucune à par _Outside_ que Toma avait maintes fois chantonné bien avant que Lenalee ne soit tuée. Ils parlèrent ensuite de tout et de rien, Allen expliqua au blond ce qu'il avait traversé, comment il était arrivé à l'Orphelinat Millénium, ses disputes quasi-quotidiennes avec ce con de Kanda... Wisely compatissait. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre exactement ce que le blandinet avait subi, lui qui avait toujours vécu facilement, mais... Au moins, il ne le regardait pas avec pitié, ce qu'Allen apréciait.

Quand 20h30 furent dépassées, le blond au bandana décréta qu'il fallait aller se coucher. Allen opina et se rendit dans la chambre d'amis. Il se laissa tomber sur lit, se mit sous les couvertures et s'endormi. Et pour une fois depuis bien des années, il s'endormi la tête légère et le sourire aux lèvres, serrant contre lui sa petite boîte verte.

Wisely le réveilla le lendemain aux alentours de 6h45. Le blandinet resta au lit encore un peu avant de se lever. Une délicieuse odeur de pancake flottait dans l'air et il dirigea ses pas vers la cuisine pour y voir un blond encore en pyjama en train de cuisiner. Il se tourna vers Allen et le salua avec un sourire avant de déclarer qu'il n'y avait pas seulement Nero qui cuisinait. L'albinos s'approcha pour voir effectivement des pancakes. Wisely lui dit de s'asseoir et il ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps. Quand le blondinet eut servi, il s'assit et entamma son petit déjeuner.

-Je partirais ce soir, faut pas vous inquiéter, dit timidement Allen.

Wisely en fit tomber le pancake qu'il avait dans les mains.

-Hey mon pote, ce qui m'inquiéterais ce serait plus que tu dormes dans la rue et que tu finisse comme cette meuf, là... Je me souviens plus son nom mais...

-Lenalee Lee. Elle était à l'orphelinat elle aussi.

Wisely scellat ses lèvres le temps que son cerveau annihile l'information.

-Elle à fugué?

-Non, c'est Luberier qui nous met à la porte les uns après les autres.

-Mais faut le traîner en justice ce mec !... Bon, c'est pas bien de se tracasser dès le matin. Mange et ensuite on se prépare et on va à l'école de musique.

Allen acquiesca silencieusement et termina son petit-déjeuner. Wisely lui prêta des vêtements en marmonnant qu'il allait falloir lui en acheter à la bonne taille. Ensuite, ils repartirent à pieds vers l'école. La grille était déjà ouverte et ils entrèrent pour se rendre vers la salle de concert. Tout le monde s'échauffait un bon coup, Nine supervisait l'histoire. Allen alla s'asseoir pendant que le blond allait chercher son micro.

Quand tout le monde fut bien échauffé, Nine leur indiqua quelle chanson ils devaient interpréter. La musique commença directement, agressant presque les oreilles d'Allen qui ne s'y était pas attendu.

_From the top to the bottom  
>Bottom to top I stop<br>At the core I've forgotten  
>In the middle of my thoughts<br>Taken far from my safety  
>The picture is there<br>The memory won't escape me  
>But why should I care<em>

_From the top to the bottom_  
><em>Bottom to top I stop<em>  
><em>At the core I've forgotten<em>  
><em>In the middle of my thoughts<em>  
><em>Taken far from my safety<em>  
><em>The picture is there<em>  
><em>The memory won't escape me<em>  
><em>But why should I care<em>

Allen fut surpris de la différence avec la chanson qu'ils avaient chanté la veille. Lulubell et Wisely adaptaient parfaitement leurs voix, et Kurayami et Nero ne jouaient pas de violon. Kurayami faisait courir ses doigts sur une guitare électrique et Tyki l'accompagnait.

_There's a place so dark you can't see the end  
>(Skies cock back) and shock that which can't defend<br>The rain then sends dripping / an acidic question  
>Forcefully, the power of suggestion<br>Then with the eyes shut / looking though the rust and rot  
>And dust  a spot of light floods the floor  
>And pours over the rusted world of pretend<br>The eyes ease open and its dark again_

_From the top to the bottom_  
><em>Bottom to top I stop<em>  
><em>At the core I've forgotten<em>  
><em>In the middle of my thoughts<em>  
><em>Taken far from my safety<em>  
><em>The picture is there<em>  
><em>The memory won't escape me<em>  
><em>But why should I care<em>

Du coin de l'oeil, l'albinos observait ceux qui étaient resté en retrait rythmer la chanson ou accompagner quelques fois de leurs voix. Il se surpris à s'imaginer être né comme eux, être aussi doué qu'eux.

_In the memory you'll find me  
>Eyes burning up<br>The darkness holding me tightly  
>Until the sun rises up<em>

_Moving all around / screaming of the ups and downs_  
><em>Pollution manifested in perpetual sound<em>  
><em>The wheels go round and the sunset creeps behind<em>  
><em>Street lamps, chain-link and concrete<em>  
><em>A little piece of paper with a picture drawn floats<em>  
><em>On down the street till the wind is gone<em>  
><em>The memory now is like the picture was then<em>  
><em>When the paper's crumpled up it can't be perfect again<em>

Du côté des musiciens, ils s'oubliaient, oubliaient le temps, seule la musique importait. La musique était pour eux comme un puissant aphrodisiaque, en moins dangereux. Ils aimaient se donner à fond et impressioner le public.

_From the top to the bottom  
>Bottom to top I stop<br>At the core I've forgotten  
>In the middle of my thoughts<br>Taken far from my safety  
>The picture is there<br>The memory won't escape me  
>But why should I care<em>

_From the top to the bottom_  
><em>Bottom to top I stop<em>  
><em>At the core I've forgotten<em>  
><em>In the middle of my thoughts<em>  
><em>Taken far from my safety<em>  
><em>The picture is there<em>  
><em>The memory won't escape me<em>  
><em>But why should I care<em>

_In the memory you'll find me_  
><em>Eyes burning up<em>  
><em>The darkness holding me tightly<em>  
><em>Until the sun rises up<em>

Nine aussi était contente du progrès de ses élèves. Si elle les poussait dans leurs derniers retranchements, c'est pour qu'ils donnent le meilleur d'eux même.

_Now you got me caught in the act  
>You bring the thought back<br>I'm telling you that  
>I see it right through you<em>

_Now you got me caught in the act_  
><em>You bring the thought back<em>  
><em>I'm telling you that<em>  
><em>I see it right through you<em>

_Now you got me caught in the act_  
><em>You bring the thought back<em>  
><em>I'm telling you that<em>  
><em>I see it right through you<em>

Nero regardait Tyki avec insistence. Elle trouvait qu'il était plus que magnifique quand il était concentré sur sa musique. Et encore une fois, elle se demanda pourquoi un fils de marquis s'intéressait autant à elle.

_Now you got me caught in the act  
>You bring the thought back<br>I'm telling you that  
>I see it right through you<em>

_Now you got me caught in the act_  
><em>You bring the thought back<em>  
><em>I'm telling you that<em>  
><em>I see it right through you<em>

_Now you got me caught in the act_  
><em>You bring the thought back<em>  
><em>I'm telling you that<em>  
><em>I see it right through you<em>

Kurayami aimait quand les notes s'échappaient de son violon. Elle aimait ça plus que tout au monde. Elle chantait divinement bien aussi, mais préférait le violon. La guitare électrique, elle adorait. Elle était très diversifiée, mais le violon restait son pêché mignon.

_Now you got me caught in the act  
>You bring the thought back<br>I'm telling you that  
>I see it right through you<em>

_In the memory you'll find me_  
><em>Eyes burning up<em>  
><em>The darkness holding me tightly<em>  
><em>Until the sun rises up<em>

_In the memory, you will find me_  
><em>Eyes burning up<em>  
><em>The darkness holding me tightly<em>  
><em>Until the sun rises up<em>

Allen ne put s'empêcher d'applaudir, faisant naître sur le visage des musiciens un sourire heureux. Ça leur donnait du courage pour le spectacle.

* * *

><p>Musique : <em>Forgotten<em> de Linkin Park

Alors? Vous en avez pensé quoi?

C'est le moment où je suis censée demander des reviews? Bon ben... Je demande des reviews?


	4. Chapitre 3

Tadam ! Voici un chapitre tout frais pondu ! Je vous dit bonne lecture et rendez-vous au commentaire d'en bas.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées, deux semaines durant lesquelles Allen avait reprit des couleurs et du poids. Wisely l'avait obligé à dormir chez lui au sens littéral, ce qui embarassait l'albinos plus qu'autre chose. Et surtout, il ne se lassait jamais des cours de musique et de chant. Le groupe d'amis avaient interprêté d'autres chansons que celles prévues, bien sur, et le blandinet en restait collé à sa chaise à chaque fois.

Doucement mais surement, il s'était lié d'amitié avec tout le monde, en premier Wisely vu que c'était lui qu'il voyait le plus souvent. Il avait aussi remarqué avec amusement (et émerveillement, comme d'habitude) que le blond chantait sous la douche. A capella aussi sa voix était magnifique. Allen aurait bien voulu demander à Wisely de chanter mais... Mais il était trop poli et surtout trop timide pour pouvoir faire une telle chose.

Aujourd'hui, en ce beau mercredi bien chaud et bien lourd, Allen étai en train de cuire. L'albinos attendait patiemment que ses nouveaux amis sortent de l'école dans laquelle il n'avait pas le droit d'entrer pour l'instant. Il n'en avait le droit que quand les musiciens du spectacle venaient s'entraîner seuls.

Le blandinet attendait donc devant les grilles sans arrêter de regarder la montre que Wisely lui avait prêté. Allen y faisait très attention, comme avec sa petite boîte. Il n'arrivait presque pas à croire qu'il avait une aussi belle montre au poignet. Une ice watch noire, qu'il lui avait dit.

Il entendit une sonnerie, puis des éclats de voix assourdissants. En une minute, une petite masse d'élève étaient sortis, et Allen attendait encore. Il entendit alors la voix enjouée de Nero qui parlait scooter avec Kurayami, David et Krory qui se disputaient amicalement avec Jasdero qui riait, Lulubell qui établissait quelques derniers trucs avec Wisely. Le blandinet se leva pour les accueillirs.

-Rebonjour Allen-kun !, s'exclama Nero. Putain, t'as pas chaud?

-Ben... Si, un peu quand même.

-C'est pas bon pour toi de rester au soleil si longtemps, décréta Kurayami. Viens, on va aller se rafraîcher au café.

-Un bon coca !, s'écria Reever. En avant !

Tyki, amusé par son ami, ricana un peu avant de le traiter d'ivrogne du coca. Reever fit la moue mais commença à marcher. David soupira sans se départir de son sourire et suivit le brun-blond. Jasdero partit à son tour.

-Bon ben... On les suis, proposa Lulubell.

Le reste du groupe rattrapa le petit détachement solo et ils se rendirent vers le café le plus proche où chacun se commenda à boire. Une idée traversa la tête d'Allen et il se promit d'en parler à Wisely une fois qu'ils seraient rentrés.

Après vingt bonnes minutes à boire des boissons fraîches, à parler et à boire de nouveau, le groupe d'amis sortit du café. L'albinos les suivit jusqu'à un petit square qui fleurait bon le primptemps où ils s'assirent à même l'herbe, à l'ombre d'un grand arbre. Nero se laissa tomber sur l'épaule de Tyki.

-J'ai faim, finit-elle par dire.

Elle sourit avant de bailler. Le blandinet se dit qu'il pourrait vivre ainsi jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, avec des amis, un toit et des habits propres. Et de l'eau chaude dans la douche, et de quoi manger tout les jours. Oui, il aimait cette vie si différente de celle qu'il avait eu jusqu'à présent. Il se surpris même à remercier Luberier de l'avoir foutu à la porte, sans quoi il serait toujours à l'orphelinat à pleurer comme un petit enfant dans le noir, serrant sa vieille boîte de fer tout contre lui.

Et surtout, il n'aurait pas découvert ces musiciens et ces chanteurs. Les musiques qu'ils jouaient, il les adoraient par ce que c'était eux qui les chantaient. Il aimait quand Tyki faisait de l'impro sur sa guitare, quand Nero et Kura interprétaient un morceau de Vivaldi, quand David se mettait en tête de refaire la musique d'un film qu'Allen ne connaîssait pas et dont le titre était _Bon Baiser de Bruges_. Wisely s'était d'ailleurs mis en tête d'aller le louer pour le regarder avec Allen. Ou comme il se plaisait à l'appeler, le «bisounours des neiges».

-Allen? T'es encore avec nous?

La main de Tyki qui s'agitait devant ses yeux lui fit reconnecter la réalité. Il secoua la tête avant de s'autoriser un petit sourire, et il essaya de prendre part à la conversation. Il avait beaucoup de mal, déjà il ne connaissait pas grand chose du sujet et puis il était trop timide pour imposer ses opinions.

Une heure passa, et le groupe décida enfin de se séparer pour rentrer à la maison et manger. Surtout Nero dont le ventre tentait de faire de la musique depuis quelques minutes. Allen marcha en compagnie de Wisely jusqu'à son appartement. Ils mangèrent en discutant de tout et de rien comme d'habitude, jusqu'à ce qu'Allen parle de ce qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un bon moment déjà.

-Wisely...

Le concerné leva les yeux de son sandwiche de roquefort.

-Je pense qu'il faudrait que... Que je trouve un travail.

L'albinos avait baissé les yeux pendant que le blond avait écarquillé les siens.

-T... Travailler? Allen, tu n'as que 17 ans et...

-J'en aurais bientôt 18... Je ne te sers à rien et je suis une source de dépense en plus alors...

-Allen...

Wisely soupira.

-C'est vrai que c'est dur à gérer deux personnes, mais je ne vais pas te laisser travailler ! Ou alors je t'aide à trouver un boulot convenable.

Allen releva la tête. Le chanteur le détaillait de hat en bas et de bas en haut. Le blandinet était déterminé à vouloir travailler pour aider Wisely, et ce dernier accepta plus qu'a contre coeur. Il posa comme condition qu'il l'aide à trouver un boulot acceptable et qu'on attende qu'il ait 18 ans, c'est à dire dans un mois. Allen fut légèrement déçut. Un mois de plus pour Wisely à devoir traîner un boulet inutile

Le reste de la semaine passa sans qu'ils reparlent de l'idée saugrenue d'Allen. Enfin, lui ne la trouvait pas si idiote que ça mais... Allen terminait de se préparer. Wisely était parti en trombe de la maison car c'était lui qui avait les clés, et avait dit à l'albinos de le rejoindre quand il serait prêt. Le blandinet, quand il se fut bien toiletté, prit les clés de la maison et sortit. Il ferma la porte, se rendit d'un pas rapide vers l'école de musique, passa les grilles et entra dans la salle de concert. Tyki leur faisait un petit blues histoire de se faire remarquer pendant que Jasdero courait après une Nero morte de rire qui avait volé ses baguettes. Reever attrapa la rousse au vol pour rendre ses baguettes au blond androgyne qui se rendit sur scène pour s'échauffer.

Allen, comme à son habitude, salua tout le monde et s'assit sur une chaise au premier rang. Il s'étonna que Nine et Lulubell ne soit pas là. Les autres aussi s'en étaient aperçut, alors ils décidèrent de commencer sans elles. Nero empoigna son violon, mit un micro dans la main de Kura et la poussa sur le devant.

-Aller, montre à Allen ta belle voix d'ange !

-Nero... Je vais te tuer, murmura Kurayami dans le micro.

-Et c'est moi qui te tuerais ensuite !, rajouta Tyki.

La brune soupira, jeta un regard violet à tout le monde et Nero se mit à jouer. Kura attendit, et entamma un couplet. Elle possédait réellement une voix d'ange, elle chantait mieux que Lulubell. Allen se demanda pourquoi elle jouait du violon et de la guitare au lieu d'exposer au monde sa voix si pure et cristalline. La musique se termina et Kurayami en profita pour donner un coup dans l'arrière du crâne de Nero qui fit exprès de jouer une fausse note pour lui casser les oreilles.

Nine et Lulubell arrivèrent peu après. La brune salua Allen pendant que la blonde montait sur scène. Lulu l'y rejoignit et empoigna le micro que Kura lui tendait. Cette dernière prit la guitare électrique en main et commença à jouer.

_link it to the world__  
><em>_link it to yourself__  
><em>_strech it like a birth squeeze__  
><em>_the love for what you hide__  
><em>_the bitterness inside__  
><em>_is growing like the newborn__  
><em>_when you've seen,seen__  
><em>_too much too young, young__  
><em>_soulless is everywhere_

_hopeless time to roam__  
><em>_the distance to your home__  
><em>_fades away to nowhere__  
><em>_how much are your worth__  
><em>_you can't come down to earth__  
><em>_you're swelling up-you're unstoppable__  
><em>_'cause you've seen,seen__  
><em>_too much too young, young__  
><em>_soulless is everywhere_

Allen sourit. C'était la chanson qu'il préférait parmi celles que le groupe chanteraient le jour du spectacle.

_destroy the spineless show me it's real  
>wasting our last chance<br>to come away  
>just break<br>the silence  
>'cause i'm drifting away<br>away from you_

_yeah link it to the world_  
><em>link it to yourself<em>  
><em>strech it like it's a birth<em>  
><em>squeeze<em>  
><em>and the love for what you hide<em>  
><em>and the bitterness inside<em>  
><em>is growing like the newborn<em>  
><em>when you've seen,seen<em>  
><em>too much young, young<em>  
><em>soulless is everywhere<em>

Wisely aimait beaucoup chanter cette chanson, sans doute par ce que c'était la plus simple? Il n'en savait rien. De toute façon chanter, il aimait ça plus que ses parents, plus que son chat.

_link it to the world  
>link it to yourself<br>strech it like a birth squeeze  
>the love for what you hide<br>the bitterness inside  
>is growing like the newborn<br>when you've seen,seen  
>too much too young, young<br>soulless is everywhere_

_hopeless time to roam_  
><em>the distance to your home<em>  
><em>fades away to nowhere<em>  
><em>how much are your worth<em>  
><em>you can't come down to earth<em>  
><em>you're swelling up-you're unstoppable<em>  
><em>'cause you've seen,seen<em>  
><em>too much too young, young<em>  
><em>soulless is everywhere<em>

_[chorus]_  
><em>destroy the spineless show me it's real<em>  
><em>wasting our last chance<em>  
><em>to come away<em>  
><em>just break<em>  
><em>the silence<em>  
><em>'cause i'm drifting away<em>  
><em>away from you<em>

_yeah link it to the world_  
><em>link it to yourself<em>  
><em>strech it like it's a birth<em>  
><em>squeeze<em>  
><em>and the love for what you hide<em>  
><em>and the bitterness inside<em>  
><em>is growing like the newborn<em>  
><em>when you've seen,seen<em>  
><em>too much young, young<em>  
><em>soulless is everywhere<em>

Allen applaudit encore et un sourire naquît au coin des lèvres de Nine. Ses élèves s'amélioraient, il n'y avait aucun doute là dessus. Elle était très optimiste pour le spectacle.

* * *

><p>Chanson : <em>New born<em> ne Muse

Réponse au commentaire anonyme : "C'est pas mal du tout.. continue ;) je lirai ton histoire, mais il faut la suite ^^" Merci, ça fait plaisir de savoir que quelqu'un aime cette fic... Alors que l'idée m'est venue sur un coup de tête en lisant un bouquin... Dont je ne me rappelles plus nom -". Eh bien voilà, tu l'as ta suite ^^

Place ! Place ! Reviews en approche ! Enfin je crois...


	5. Chapitre 4

Rebonjour ! Voici un chapitre que j'aime pas particulièrement mais... Mais bref. Bonne lecture mes chers lecteurs adorés d'amour !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

Que dire? Allen était aux anges depuis un mois. Wisely lui avait acheté de nouveaux vêtements, il avait des amis super, une grand appart... Une vie parfaite, en somme. Et il pouvait dormir comme un bébé, chose impossible quand il était à l'orphelinat. Par ce qu'à l'orphelinat, on trouvait toujours des idiots qui s'introduisaient dans votre chambre pour tout saccager, ou autre... C'est pourquoi il valait mieux se réveiller tôt.

D'ailleurs en ce moment le «bisounours des neiges» faisait la grasse matinée. Les musiciens s'étaient accordés un jour de libre histoire de se reposer. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Il fut totalement réveillé quand un blond hystérique entra dans sa chambre, y faisant entrer son agressive lumière.

-Allen ! Allen, debout ! Aujourd'hui est un grand jooooouuuuur !

Le blandinet se contenta de grogner et de se mettre le coussin sur la tête. Wisely le lui arracha en continuant de lui répéter que c'était un grand jour.

-Mais qu'est ce que t'as, ce matin?, marmonna l'albinos.

-C'est ton anniversaire, couillon.

Les yeux d'Allen s'écarquillèrent d'au moins cinq millimètres. Son anniversaire? Aujourd'hui? C'était déjà le 24 Juillet? Pas possible ! Wisely le tira par le bras pour l'obliger à se lever et l'entraîna dans la cuisine. Des pancakes à la myrtille et à la framboises trônaient sur la table. Allen s'assit.

-Sérieux, comment on fait pour oublier son anniversaire?

-Ben... J'avais d'autres choses en tête.

Et c'était vrai : désormais, il pouvait chercher du travail et obliger Wisely à l'aider. Et aussi, le concert était dans un peu moins d'un mois. Il avait tellement hâte ! Alors son anniversaire, c'était pas si important... M'enfin ! D'après Wisely, c'était un jour à ne pas manquer. D'ailleurs, Allen se demanda si ses nouveaux amis avaient pris leur jour pour le fêter... Non, bien sur que non. Ils voulaient prendre un peu de repos, c'était évident.

Telles étaient les pensées de l'albinos tandis qu'il mangeait -non, dévorait, engloutissais, mais certainement pas mangeait- les délicieux pancakes de Wisely. Quand il ne resta plus rien d'autre sur la table que les assiettes vides, Allen aida à les ranger dans le lave-vaisselle et attendit son tour pour la salle de bain.

Quand Wisely en sortit, l'albinos le remplaça. Il s'habilla, se coiffa en vitesse et se brossa les dents. Ensuite il sortit à son tour de la salle de bain... Pour se faire agresser par un Wisely détraqué. Le blond empoigna ses clés, poussa son colocataire dehors et referma la porte. Ensuite, ils se rendirent vers l'école de musique.

-Mais... Je croyais que vous aviez prit votre journée !

Wisely ne répondit rien, trop occupé à sourire comme le taré blond qu'il était. Ils arrivèrent devant l'école et la dépassèrent. Ils marchèrent encore une dizaines de minutes, Allen ne comprenant rien à ce qui se passait et Wisely qui le conduisait on sais pas où.

Au final, ils arrivèrent devant un bowling.

-Wi... Wisely...

-Yeah, on est arrivé !, cria-t-il à David et Jasdero.

Les faux jumeaux se retournèrent et saluèrent les deux nouveaux venus. On entendit ensuite un assourdissant bruit de moteur : pas la peine de se retourner pour savoir que c'était Nero. La jeune femme gara son scooter et retira son casque qu'elle garda avec elle. Tyki descendit lui aussi de l'engin.

-Salut, shônen !, fit le brun avec un grand sourire.

-Bonjour les gens !, continua Nero avec entrain.

-T'as pas embarquée Kurayami?, fit David.

-Nan, elle vient en roller.

Allen étudia Tyki de la tête aux pieds. Il portait un jean bleu délavé et effilé, des chaussures noires et un haut tout aussi noir. Ses cheveux étaient attachés, comme d'habitude quoi. Nero, elle, était habillée simple. Jean, tunique bleue et converses.

Kurayami arriva une petite dizaine de minute plus tard. Avec une mine un peu déconfite, elle anonça que personne ne pourrait venir. Reever sortait avec sa copine, Lulubell rendait visite à son grand-père et Krory sortait aussi avec sa copine. Allen assura que ce n'était pas grave.

Après tout il était habitué à fêter son anniversaire seul dans une chambre miteuse, avec pour seule compagnie les objets contenus dans cette petite boîte verte et les souvenirs qui s'y rattachaient. Le groupe entra dans le bowling. L'endroit était grand. Il y avait un coin pour jouer au billard, un autre à des jeux virtuels, et plus loin, les pistes de bowling. Allen était émerveillé. Il n'avait jamais vécu dans le luxe. Jamais. Alors se retrouver dans ce genre d'endroit... Avec des amis... Des vêtements neufs et propres... Et une montre chère... Jamais il n'y aurait cru ! Ils s'approchèrent du comptoir pour s'inscrire.

-C'est pour un anniversaire, fit Tyki.

-D'accord, fit la dame. J'inscrit quels noms?

-Kurayami, Nero, Tyki, David, Jazz, Wisely et Bisounours, fit le blond au bandana.

-B... Bisounours?

-Yeah.

Il montra Allen qui rougit instantanément. Kurayami soupira avant de dire qu'il s'appelait Allen. La jeune femme inscrit tout les noms et le groupe se rendit sur la piste numéro 4. La partie commença. Allen ne s'était jamais autant amusé de sa vie. D'ailleurs, il n'était jamais allé au bowling. Mana lui en avait parlé, une fois... Il y a longtemps.

La partie se solda sur la victoire de David dont la tête avait enflé comme une pastèque. Il narguait d'ailleurs bien Tyki qui lui était plus que naze au bowling et qui avait perdu de beaucoup. Allen eut l'impression que Mikk allait tabasser David à coup de boule de bowling. La vision des deux «adultes» en train de se chamailler comme des gosses de trois ans le fit légèrement rire.

Kurayami attira David vers l'arrière en le prenant par l'épaule tandis que Nero faisait de même avec Tyki en lui tirant l'oreille. La brune aux yeux violets se rendit au comptoir pour dire qu'ils souhaitaient louer la salle du fond, pour être seuls et fêter l'anniversaire en paix.

La jeune femme accepta et Kurayami appela Tyki histoire qu'il paye. C'était lui le plus riche, quoi ! Ils se rendirent donc dans le fond, à une grande table isolée du reste de l'endroit. Nero alla commender un gâteau. Quand elle revint, elle posa la pâtisserie sur la table et disposa les bougies qu'elle avait ramené dessus. Jasdero, le seul de la bande qui fumait, sortit son briquet de sa poche et alluma les petites tiges. Allen rougit.

Quand il souffla les bougies, il fut applaudit. Et il rougit encore plus, chose évidente. Ça contrastait un petit peu trop avec ses cheveux blancs. Nero lui tendit une petite boîte enrubannée. Allen commença par refuser mais la rousse lui enfonça presque au sens propre la boîte dans la figure.

-Un cadeau ça se refuse pas, shônen, décréta Tyki.

Allen consentit alors à ouvrir la petite boîte. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de plus de cinq millimètres quand il vit un collier. Il était argenté, et une petite croîx y pendait.

-Comme je savais pas trop tes goûts, j'ai opté pour la technique habituelle, tu sais... Offrir un cadeau qui nous plaîrait..., murmura la rousse.

-Non c'est... C'est...

Allen ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que beguayer des semblants de «merci» et de «j'arrive pas à y croire...». Il attacha le collier à son cou et Nero sourit. Il reçut alors plusieurs cadeaux : un livre de la part de Kurayami, et une boucle d'oreille en tête de mort de la part des jumeaux.

-Moi, finit par dire Wisely, Tu portes déjà le cadeau que je souhaitait t'offrir.

Allen le regarda avec incompréhension.

-La montre, idiot. La montre.

-Mais... Tu...

-Bah tu sais, j'ai l'heure sur mon Ipod et puis... Voîla quoi. J'allais pas t'offrir des pancakes.

Les autres partirent dans un fou rire alors que des larmes perlaient au coin des yeux de l'albinos. Kura fut la première à le remarquer.

-Pourquoi tu chiales?

-Je... C'est que...

Wisely lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule pendant que Tyki rajoutait un «Va falloir que tu t'habitues aux anniversaires normaux, shônen.». Allen sourit derrière ses larmes. Dix minutes de plus passèrent quand il se leva et décréta qu'il allait au petit coin.

-Dépêche-toi, on va s'ennuyer sans le Bisounours de la soirée, lui intimia Jasdero.

Allen hocha la tête et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Il ouvrit la porte. Et resta en arrêt. Les yeux grand écarquillés, il fixait les deux garçons qui se trouvaient devant lui, et qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Kanda lui jeta un regard plein de haine alors que Lavi délaissait le membre du brun. Yû remit son attribut dans son caleçon pendant que Lavi se relevait.

-Tient tient tient, entamma le brun avec dérision. Regardez ça, une pousse de soja.

-K... Kanda...

-Belles fringues, jugea le roux. Et belle montre.

Allen s'enfuit à toute jambe vers la table où ses amis l'attendait toujours.

-Eh ben Allen-kun, qu'est ce qui va pas?, fit Nero.

-E-euh... C'est... Kanda...

-Kanda, genre le Kanda de l'orphelinat qui te cherchait des noises tout le temps?, demanda Wisely.

Allen hocha la tête. David décréta qu'il allait leur parler. Il avait pas envie qu'Allen se pisse dessus. Même si tout le monde savait que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était une bonne bagarre.

-Jasdero, va empêcher ton frère de créer des emmerdes, fit Kura après avoir longuement soupiré.

Le blond se leva prestement pour rejoindre son frère. Tyki les suivit. Après tout, Jazz ne valait pas mieux que son frangin des fois. Allen se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Wisely regarda tour à tour ses amis avant de déclarer avec un sourire tout mignon et tout gentil :

-Tu voudrais que je chante?

-Bonne idée !, s'exclama Nero.

-Ouais, renchérit la brune.

Le blond sourit encore avant de tousser un bon coup. Puis, il ouvrit la bouche et chanta, sans instruments pour l'accompagner.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors__  
><em>_Leading you down into my core__  
><em>_Where I've become so numb without a soul__  
><em>_My spirit sleeping somewhere cold__  
><em>_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

_Wake me up__  
><em>_Wake me up inside__  
><em>_I can't wake up__  
><em>_Wake me up inside__  
><em>_Save me__  
><em>_Call my name and save me from the dark__  
><em>_(Wake me up__  
><em>_Bid my blood to run__  
><em>_I can't wake up__  
><em>_Before I come undone__  
><em>_Save me__  
><em>_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Now that I know what I'm without__  
><em>_You can't just leave me__  
><em>_Breathe into me and make me real__  
><em>_Bring me to life_

_Bring me to life__  
><em>_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside__  
><em>_Bring me to life_

_Frozen inside without your touch without your love, darling__  
><em>_Only you are the life among the dead_

_All of this sight I can't believe I couldn't see__  
><em>_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me__  
><em>_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems__  
><em>_Got to open my eyes to everything__  
><em>_Without a thought without a voice without a soul__  
><em>_Don't let me die here__  
><em>_There must be something more__  
><em>_Bring me to life_

* * *

><p>Musique :<em> Bring<em> me to life d'Evanescence (chuis pas sure que ça s'écrive comme ça)

Réponse au commentaire de Laurilla : Eh bien... Merci pour ton commentaire hystérique... Qui m'a fait bien rire ! Tu me rappelles moi quand je poste des commentaires ou des reviews ! Eh bien voila, la suite est là. Et puis eh oh, même si c'est une fanfiction, c'est pas bien de fumer ! Après la fic il en reste que des cendres et t'imagines la tête de l'auteur(e)...

Miaou review?


	6. Chapitre 5

Voici donc le chapitre 5 ! Je trouve que j'avance plutôt vite, m'enfin... J'espère que vous aimez. Non par ce que ce chapitre n'est pas mon préféré... En tout cas les reviews me font très plaisir ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

David et le reste du groupe revinrent quelques minutes après que Wisely eut terminé sa chanson. Jasdero portait un mignon petit cocard à l'oeil, ce qui ne manqua pas d'inquiéter Allen. Kurayami se contenta de soupirer, blasée, pendant que Nero affichait un petit sourire en coin. Tyki obligeait les deux frères à avancer en les poussant.

Ils se rassirent et le brun annonça à Allen avec un sourire qu'il pouvait aller pisser tranquille. L'albinos se leva et retourna dans les toilettes où il ne vit personne. Quelque peu rassuré, il ouvrit l'une des portes. Un peu plus loin, David expliquait ce qui s'était passé.

-Quand j'suis arrivé, commença-t-il, ils étaient en train de se bécoter. Ils se sont tournés et on essayé de m'effrayer. Enfin, je suppose que c'était ça. Le brun à trop une gueule à la con.

-Ça me rappelles quelqu'un, fit la rousse avec un sourire en coin.

-Je t'emmerde, Nero, poursuivit David. En tout cas quand Jazz est arrivé c'est tourné au vinaigre.

Un sourire de mauvais enfant pris place sur les lèvres du blond.

-C'était plus fort que moi.

-Tout est toujours plus fort que toi, lança Kurayami.

Le blond fit la moue.

-Bref, si Tyki était pas intervenu, le petit rouquin aurait eu la tête fracassée contre le lavabo.

-Et tu t'en ventes?, cracha Nero.

-Venant de la meuf qui à presque fait tomber un mec dans le coma, je prend ça à la dérision, renchérit David.

-Justement, moi j'aurais fracassé sa tête sur le miroir et pas sur le lavabo.

Tyki se laissa lourdement tomber sur une chaise.

-Pourquoi je sors avec toi, déjà?

-Même moi j'en sais rien, Monsieur le Marquis Mikk.

-Fils de marquis, s'il te plaît.

-Humpf.

Wisely gardait obstinément la bouche fermée. Allen revint à ce moment. Il se rassit sur sa chaise et se fit tout petit, sentant l'ambiance lourde qui régnait à l'attablée. Kurayami se leva d'un coup.

-Ça vous dirait d'aller... Faire un tour?

-Kura ! La dernière fois que tu as dit ça on s'est introduit au cinéma sans payer et on à volé le paquet de bonbek d'un gosse de six ans !, s'exclama David.

-Et alors, c'était pas toi qui te plaignait !

-Non, intervint Wisely, c'était moi.

-Là je demande à ce qu'on aille à la ferme pédagogique pas loin et qu'on rende visite aux animaux.

Tyki lui jeta un regard en coin.

-Et qu'est ce que tu compte leur faire?

-Les gratouiller.

-C'est à Allen de décider, c'est son anniversaire et pas le vôtre, lança Jasdero.

-Euh... Je...

Quand il se rendit compte que l'attention était portée sur lui, le blandinet fut pris d'un violent rougissement. Il se mit à fixer obstinément ses chaussures en triturant ses doigts.

-Euh..., répéta-t-il.

-Faut pas vous inquiéter, je ferais rien de déplacé si Allen est avec nous !

-Kura, t'avais dit ça une fois et puis..., entamma Wisely.

-J'était bourrée ! Ça compte pas !

-Ben si un peu quand même...

La brune gonfla les joues pendant qu'Allen restait choqué. Il ne pensait pas que Kurayami était comme ça... Il était habitué à la brune un peu blasée qui faisait le gendarme quand quelqu'un faisait une connerie, et là... C'était Kura elle-même qui les faisaient ! L'albinos était presque traumatisé.

Au final, l'idée de Kurayami fut rejetée et l'après-midi se termina chez Tyki, à jouer a des jeux de société genre Monopoly.

Le lendemain dimanche, le groupe avait repris ses entraînements. Eh oui, ils voulaient être parfaits pour le concert ! Ce qui était compréhensible, après tout... Allen salua tout le monde et s'assit sur une chaise au premier rang.

Pendant que Nero jouait seule un morceau de Bach, que Tyki cherchait sa guitare et que Jasdero se disputait avec Krory, une jeune femme était entrée. Elle avait de courts cheveux grisâtres et des yeux bruns. Reever sauta de la scène.

-Anastasia ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

-Je m'ennuyais, tu sais... Je me suis dit que je pourrait venir t'écouter !

Reever rougit avant de retourner sur scène pour enchaîner quelques notes à la clarinette. Après avoir écouté les habituelles consignes de Nine, les musiciens se mirent à jouer, et les chanteurs... Chantèrent, quoi.

_Come on, step inside, and you'll realize  
>Tell me what you need, tell me what to be<br>What's your vision ?  
>You'll see, what do you expect of me ?<br>I can't live that lie  
>Hey!<br>I'm seeing my worth  
>I'm fucked at dealing<br>with your life  
>dead bodies everywhere<br>You!  
>Really want me to be a good son. Why ?<br>You make me feel like no one  
>Let me strip the pain, let me not give in<br>Free me of your life, inside my heart dies  
>Your dreams never achieved, don't lay that shit on me<br>Let me live my... life  
>Hey!<br>I'm seeing my worth  
>I'm fucked at dealing<br>with your life  
>dead bodies everywhere<br>You!  
>Really want me to be a good son. Why ?<br>You make me feel like no one  
>You want me to be, something I can never ever be!<br>I'm seeing my worth  
>I'm fucked at dealing<br>with your life  
>dead bodies everywhere<br>You!  
>Really want me to be a good son. Why ?<br>You make me feel like no one  
>Dead bodies everywhere! <em>

Allen fut surpris par l'agressivité de cette chanson. Kurayami se déchaînait sur sa guitare et la voix de Wisely était... Presque effrayante. Celle de Lulubell était carrément traumatisante. Quand la chanson fut terminée, Wisely se racla la gorge. Chanter ainsi lui butait la voix, comme il disait. Allen sourit, Anastasia applaudi.

L'albinos apprit plus tard que la grisette était la petite-amie de Reever, même si ça crevait les yeux. Le blandinet et le blondinet rentrèrent ensemble à l'appartement, mangèrent et allèrent se coucher. Et dans son lit, Allen tournait, retournait et torturait sans cesse la même question : «Pourquoi Kanda et Lavi étaient-ils là?».

Ils avaient sans doute été virés, mais... Il n'aurait jamais imaginé, même dans son pire cauchemar, les retrouver. Qui plus est au bowling le jour de son anniversaire. Allen tenta de se calmer et s'endormi difficilement, rêvant des jours affreux qu'il avait passé à l'orphelinat.

Le lendemain, comme c'était jour d'école, Allen resta seul chez Wisely. Il lut un livre, attendant le retour de son ami. Il fallait avouer qu'il tournait les pages sans rien comprendre aux mots qu'il avait _lu_. Peut-être qu'il se tracassait trop mais le fait d'avoir revu Kanda et Lavi l'obsédait.

Il avait peur de Yû. C'était aussi simple que ça. Lavi, lui ne lui faisait pas si peur. A chaque fois qu'il fallait frapper, c'était le japonais qui avait ce plaisir. Lavi n'était qu'un joujou servant à assouvir les pulsions sexuelles de Kanda. Même s'il fallait avouer que le roux était dingue, parfois.

Allen se souvenait de la fois où, à l'heure du dînner, Kanda avait renversé la carafe d'eau sur lui. Ou la fois il s'était fait enfoncer la tête dans les toilettes. Il serra violemment le livre entre ses doigts. Il aurait bien voulu oublier ce petit passage de son existance. Il se rappela aussi qu'une fois, il s'était réveillé avec un chiot dans son lit. Et bien sur, tout le monde à l'orphelinat Millenium savait que l'albinos avait une grosse allergie aux poils de chien, Kanda le premier.

Oui, sa vie de maintenant était beaucoup mieux que celle d'avant. Il avait été un peu méfiant au début, mais il était désormais plus qu'heureux d'avoir de tels amis. C'est sur qu'ils étaient tous un peu dingue, mais pas dans le même sens que Lavi. Eux ils étaient gentils et aimaient dire des conneries (Nero en particulier. On l'appelait souvent la clown courronnée, Allen ne savait pas pourquoi).

Délaissant son livre, il s'allongea sur le canapé et closit les paupières. Il avait eu simplement l'intention de réfléchir, mais Morphée en avait décidé autrement.

* * *

><p>Musique :<em> Dead bodies everywehre<em> de Korn.

Réponses au review anonymes :

Ayahne : Tu sais quoi, tu m'a donné une bonne idée pour la fin de ma fic, et je m'y tiendrais ! Faudra pas venir te plaindre à la fin, surtout que j'ai déjà le petit film dans ma tête ^^ En tout cas, merci pour la review ;p

Laurilla : Un chapitre en or? Tu n'exagère pas un peu, là? Et puis au fait, je m'en fiche que tu fumes des fics, tant que c'est pas l'une des miennes... Héhé, chuis pas égoïste moi ! En tout cas merci, ça me fait réellement chaud au coeur que tu aimes cette fic... Même si c'était pas un chapitre en or !

Ensuite, si jamais ma chère petite chérie lit cette fic, j'adresse un message à son attention : MAINTENANT ARRÊTES DE ME BASSINER, ANASTASIA EST DANS LA FIC ! Voila ! Depuis que lui ait parlé d'Outside, elle me répétait sans cesse de mettre ce perso.

Je suppose qu'il faut que je demande des reviews... Alors... J'ai la flemme de le dire.


	7. Chapitre 6

****Ouais je sais, j'ai mis du temps avant de poster mais... Va falloir vous y faire ! Je suis pas un robot, j'ai d'autre choses à faire... M'occuper de mon nouveau cadeau de Noël, par exemple... Mais ne divaguons pas ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>

Quand Wisely rentra, il trouva un petit ange endormi sur son canapé. Il hésita à le réveiller pour manger ou le laisser dormir. Au final, il opta pour la seconde solution et fit chauffer son repas. Une fois que le blond eut terminé de manger, il se décida à réveiller Allen.

-Bien dormi?

-Wisely...? Ouais, ça va...

Le blandinet se rassit et son ventre se mit à grogner. Le blond eut un sourire amusé et alla réchauffer le repas d'Allen qui se rendit dans la cuisine. Il dévora le steack que Wisely avait préparé, puis les deux amis se levèrent de table. Allen rangea son assiette dans le lave-vaisselle.

Ils regardèrent la télé puis Wisely dut retourner en cours. Même si l'albinos aimait sa nouvelle vie, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il détestait rester seul quand Wisely était à l'école. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre, sauf que rester seul comme ça... C'était un peu trop comme à l'orphelinat.

Le mercredi qui vint, Wisely invita Allen au cinéma pour aller regarder Intouchables. Les deux amis se régalèrent pendant tout l'après-midi. Après la séance, le blond amena le blanc à un kebab. Ils en achetèrent trois, un pour Wisely et deux pour Allen, qu'ils mangèrent tout en marchant.

-Alors?, demanda Wisely quand ils se furent assis sur un banc.

-Alors quoi?

-Tu t'amuses bien?

-Bien sur ! Tu sais, je m'amuse d'un rien, tout est tellement mieux qu'a l'orphelinat...

-Je veux bien te croire.

Ils mordirent chacun dans leur kebab respectif. Allen réfléchissait à un cadeau qu'il pourrait offrir à Wisely, alors que celui-ci pensait à autre chose. Il cherchait une nouvelle chanson pour le concert, comme l'avait proposé le professeur Nine. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

-Allen?

Le concerné, brusquement tiré de ses rêveries, tourna son regard argenté vers son ami.

-Tu connaîtrait pas de chansons, par hasard?

-Euh...

Le blandinet fouilla quelques instants dans sa mémoire. Oui, il en connaissait une, mais... Le temps qu'il se souvienne des paroles... Ah, c'est bon, il se rappelait.

-Mana me chantait souvent une berceuse, avant. Pourquoi?

-Chanson pour le concert.

-Vous allez pas faire une berceuse tout de même?

-On verra bien.

Ah ! Wisely et ses «On verra» ! Plus blasé que lui, c'était impossible à créer. Quand les trois kebab furent bien correctement broyés puis avalés et acidifiés, les deux jeunes hommes se levèrent et rentrèrent tout en parlant. Wisely, une fois qu'ils furent rentrés, lui demanda les paroles de la berceuse. Allen les lui dicta donc.

-Chantes-les, Bisounours.

-Que... Hein?

-Chantes, ce serait bien.

Le «Bisounours des neiges» rougit un bon coup. Chanter? Devant un professionnel? Et puis quoi encore? Allen se sentait écrasé par le regard insistant du blond, et il finit par s'éxécuter. L'albinos se mit à chanter la berceuse que Mana lui chuchotait, des années avant, pour l'endromir. Wisely, tout en écoutant, écrivait les paroles.

Quand Allen eut terminé, le blond lui sourit.

-Tu chantes bien, Shônen.

Allen rougit de plus belle.

-Comparé à toi, c'est de la merde.

-Et si un pro te dit que tu chantes bien, tu le contredit?

-Ouais !

-Faut pas t'emporter, dis donc. T'aime pas qu'on te complimente?

-Non.

-On va aller loin, ma parole. Okay, va te doucher.

Allen s'éxécuta prestement pendant que Wisely relisait les paroles avec un sourire en coin. Pourquoi ne pas chanter de berceuse alors que presque tout le concert était basé sur un thème plutôt agressif? Le blond attendit qu'Allen sorte de la douche pour pouvoir y aller.

-Le pyjama te va bien, Shônen, fit remarquer Wisely d'un ton totalement détaché.

Allen rougit et murmura un discret «pervers !». Le blond, amusé par la réaction de son ami et colocataire, ne put réprimer un sourire amusé. Il entra dans la salle de bain en refermant la porte. L'albinos s'assit sur le canapé et se mit à réfléchir. Réfléchir à des choses idiotes certes, mais au moins il tuait le temps (à coup de carabine, de pelle, de pioche puis de pistolet à billes pour ceux qui ont lu «Les découvertes scientifiques de Wisely»).

Allen se disait que Wisely était un peu trop... Trop. Gentil, peut-être. Et pervers. Là venait contredire son idée, l'autre que Wisely et Tyki étaient des pervers. Mais Tyki, lui, ne disait des choses déplacées qu'avec Nero. Wisely, lui... En fait, Allen ne savait quoi penser. Il resta là jusqu'à ce que Wisely ne sorte de la douche. Les kebabs n'ayant pas vraiment pesé sur leurs estomacs, ils mangèrent les derniers bouts de pizza en regardant Captain America.

Au week end suivant, Wisely et Allen se rendirent comme à leur habitude à l'école de musique. Ils furent salués par tout le monde, sauf Kurayami qui était apparament abenste.

-Elle est malade, expliqua Nero.

Allen sembla un peu déçu. Krory arriva quelques minutes plus tard, accompagné de Reever et de Lulubell. Le brun à la mèche blanche s'éclaircit la voix. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler devant tout le monde. Jouer OK, parler, jamais !

-On... On à trouvé une idée de chanson, fit-il.

-_Dust in the wind_, ça s'appelle, argumenta Reever en terminant de boire son coca.

-Et j'avais dans l'idée de la chanter avec Kura... Kura qui est absente?, continua Lulubell.

-Malade, répéta Nero.

La brune parut un instant dépitée. Quand le professeur Nine arriva, ils firent le point sur les idées de chanson. Allen espérait que Wisely ne parle pas de cette fichue berceuse, ou alors que l'idée ne serait pas retenue. A croire que la malchance recommençait à la poursuivre.

_Dust in the wind_ et sa berceuse furent acceptées, et _Ma bataille_ fut recalée, avec _Glad you came_. Allen maudit On-ne-sais-qui d'avoir fait ça. Wisely montra le papier sur lequel il avait écris les paroles de la chanson à tout le monde, histoire de voir qui la connaîssait. Au final, seul David fut capable de la jouer au piano, ce qui rendait d'ailleurs très bien avec la seule voix de Wisely. Ainsi fut décidé que la berceuse de Mana ne serait interprétée que par David et Wisely.

Allen devait-il en penser du bien ou du mal? Aucune idée... Le groupe se mit en place. Kura et Tyki attrapèrent leurs guitares, Wisely et Lulubell leurs micros, et Nero son violon. Allen s'assit plus confortablement sur son siège et attendit ce qu'il se plaisait à surnommer «la petite merveille», ce qui avait le don de faire rire Nero.

_Boys and girls of every age  
>Wouldn't you like to see something strange?<em>

_Come with us and you will see_  
><em>This, our town of Halloween<em>

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_  
><em>Pumpkins scream in the dead of night<em>

_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene_  
><em>Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright<em>  
><em>It's our town, everybody scream<em>  
><em>In this town of Halloween<em>

_I am the one hiding under your bed_  
><em>Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red<em>

_I am the one hiding under yours stairs_  
><em>Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair<em>

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

Le violon de Nero rajoutait une horrible touche de macabre à la chanson...

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
>In this town we call home<br>Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

_In this town, don't we love it now?_  
><em>Everybody's waiting for the next surprise<em>

_Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can_  
><em>Something's waiting no to pounce, and how you'll...<em>

_Scream! This is Halloween_  
><em>Red 'n' black, slimy green<em>

_Aren't you scared?_

_Well, that's just fine_  
><em>Say it once, say it twice<em>  
><em>Take a chance and roll the dice<em>  
><em>Ride with the moon in the dead of night<em>

_Everybody scream, everybody scream_

_In our town of Halloween!_

_I am the clown with the tear-away face_  
><em>Here in a flash and gone without a trace<em>

_I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"_  
><em>I am the wind blowing through your hair<em>

_I am the shadow on the moon at night_  
><em>Filling your dreams to the brim with fright<em>

Allen avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui chantait, et pourtant Lulubell et Wisely donnaient de la voix tout les deux. Quelle drôle d'impression !

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
>Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!<br>Halloween! Halloween!_

_Tender lumplings everywhere_  
><em>Life's no fun without a good scare<em>

_That's our job, but we're not mean_  
><em>In our town of Halloween<em>

_In this town_

_Don't we love it now?_

_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_  
><em>Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back<em>  
><em>And scream like a banshee<em>  
><em>Make you jump out of your skin<em>  
><em>This is Halloween, everybody scream<em>  
><em>Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy<em>

_Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch_  
><em>Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King, now!<em>

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_  
><em>Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!<em>

_In this town we call home_  
><em>Everyone hail to the pumpkin song<em>

_La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!_

Allen avait encore les yeux écarquillés quand la musique se termina. Il était pourtant habitué aux magnifiques interpretations du groupe, mais il restait émerveillé à chaque fois. Même quand il réentendait_ Forgotten_, par exemple, il était dans un état second. Il en avait toujours un peu honte, d'ailleurs, mais...

Mais ce soir, il allait tenter de trouver un boulot avec l'aide de Wisely.

* * *

><p>Musique : <em>This is Halloween de Marilyn Manson<em>, et petit clin d'oeil à Bloody-sensei qui adore cette chanson ;p

Réponse aux reviews :

Naifu-Sasu : Eh bien pour l'instant, Kanda ne cache pas grand chose... Mais ça ne saurait tarder... Je pense... En fait j'en sais rien, la suite n'est pas encore écrite ! Par contre, c'est sur que le chapitre 7 ne saurait tarder, et je m'égare. Merci pour ta review, même si elle était courte, ça montre que tu suis, que tu lis... M'enfin...

Ayahne : Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne diras plus ça, quand tu en arriveras au_ Chapitre_ (c'est normal la majuscule, t'inquiètes ^^)

_"Moi j'aime bien ce chapitre mais pauvre blandinet il se fait souvent traumatiser à l'orphelinat :'(... Et j'ai adorée le début de phrase "Le blandinet et le blandinet" ca porte à confusion x). Et bien, continue cette fanfiction :) ."_ : Oui, fallait bien que l'orphelinat soit un lieu pas cool, ça aurait été nul sinon ^^ Et puis il ne pouvait pas en être autrement avec Luberier comme directeur, hein... Et puis faut pas paniquer, je continue cette fiction, elle à l'air de plaire à plus de monde que ce que j'imaginais...

En réalité, j'imaginais pas que quelqu'un me lirait ! Rendez-vous quand le chapitre 7 sera posté les gens !

Review ! Review ! Venez par ici mes petites ! J'ai des cawottes pour vous !


	8. Chapitre 7

Voila la suite ! Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, si ce n'est bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7<strong>

-Pas question !, s'écria Wisely.

-Mais Wisely...

-C'est hors de question que tu travailles dans un bar, Allen !

L'albinos baissa les yeux pour étudier en détail ses chaussures. Wisely avait l'air assez en colère, ce qui lui arrivait rarement. Et ça faisait peur à Allen, quand le blond était en colère. Wisely poussa un long soupir en pinçant l'arrête de son nez avec son pouce et son index. Il inspira longuement.

-Je ne veux pas que tu travailles dans un bar, c'est tout.

-Mais je ne peut rien faire d'autre ! J'ai arrêté d'aller à l'école dans le courant de ma 5eme à cause de l'overdose de Cross, et personne à l'orphelinat ne pouvait se payer le luxe d'aller en cours !

-Allen...

Wisely s'interrompit. Dans un sens, le Bisounours avait raison. Mais franchement, le laisser travailler dans un bar ! Et puis quoi encore? Le blond au bandana ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir. Il se secoua la tête et tenta de prononcer les mots fatidiques. Il lui fallut plusieurs essais.

-OK. Mais si on trouves rien, je te jures que tu laisses tomber ton idée de travailler.

Allen fut rassuré. Au moins, Wisely était d'accord, mais encore fallait-il qu'ils trouvent un bar ou autre de «comme il faut» dans Saphaël. Non pas que tout les endroits de ce genre étaient mal famés, mais s'il fallait qu'Allen fasse un trop grand chemin à pied pour y aller, Wisely disait non. Le blandinet n'était pas très fort physiquement, et il serait très facile de l'agresser. Allen, bien que la remarque ne le vexe, savait que son ami avait entièrement raison.

S'il avait été plus fort physiquement, il aurait pu se défendre contre Kanda et Lavi.

Wisely ressemblait un peu à Allen question physique, mais lui avait fait six ans de judo, et deux ans de karaté. Il savait donc parfaitement bien se défendre. Et puis comme il ne se déplaçait quasiment jamais seul en ville, accompagné par exemple de David et Jasdero, personne ne souhaitait l'approcher. Jasdero pouvait être assez traumatisant, lorsqu'il le voulait.

Les deux jeunes hommes se rendirent devant l'ordinateur, et la recherche d'un bar convenable commença. Wisely ne cessait pas de grommeler, il tirait un air d'outre-tombe, son regard lançait des éclairs sur le nom du possible endroit où Allen irait travailler... Bref, tout se passait dans la joie et la bonne humeur du monde des Bisounours. Au final, ils ne trouvèrent que deux bars assez près de l'école de musique.

Comme le lendemain était un joli dimanche tout bleu tout chaud, ils ne purent pas aller vérifier «l'état» des deux bars. Wisely ne laissa quasiment rien paraître de son contentement. Serveur dans un bar ! Allen ! Cette idée le rebutait plus qu'autre chose mais quand l'albinos avait une idée en tête... Si cette idée avait pu être autre chose, cela aurait été bien !

Ils arrivèrent à l'école de musique presque joyeusement. Seul Krory était arrivé pour l'instant, il jouait un solo sur sa flûte. Il s'arrêta quand ses deux amis entrèrent dans la salle de concert et les salua avant de reprendre. Wisely alla chercher son micro et chanta _New born_, accompagné par Krory. Nine, Lulubell, Reever, Nero et Tyki arrivèrent peu après la fin de la chanson. Leur blonde professeur avait un air légèrement dégouté sur le visage.

-Professeur?, questionna Wisely. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?

-Le concert va être reporté.

Allen eut l'impression que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites tellement ses paupières étaient ouvertes. Le concert, reporté? Mais... Normalement, il devait avoir lieu dans deux ou trois semaines !

-Pou... Pourquoi?, bégueya-t-il.

-Hevlaska, la femme qui dirige et finance le concert, vient d'entrer à l'hôpital à cause d'un accident de la route.

-Et... Elle va s'en sortir?, demanda Nero.

-Normalement, oui.

-Quoi, «normalement oui»?, fit la voix criarde de Jasdero.

Tyki se retourna vivement.

-Le concert est reporté, bande de courges.

-C'est quoi c'te blague?

-La meuf qui finance est à l'hosto, continua Lulubell.

David poussa un soupir lourd de sens. Nine frappa dans ses mains pour les rappeler à l'ordre et les musiciens montèrent sur scène. La bonne nouvelle dans cette histoire, c'est qu'ils auraient plus de temps pour s'entraîner. Ils entammèrent donc l'apprentissage de _Dust in the wind_. Lulubell la leur interpréta en solo. C'était la première fois qu'Allen entendait la voix de Lulu seule.

_I close my eyes  
>Only for a moment, then the moment's gone<br>All my dreams  
>Pass before my eyes, a curiosity<em>

_Dust in the wind_  
><em>All they are is dust in the wind<em>

_Same old song_  
><em>Just a drop of water in a endless sea<em>  
><em>All we do<em>  
><em>Crumbles to the ground, though we refuse to see<em>

_Dust in the wind_  
><em>All we are is dust in the wind<em>

Lulubell attendit un peu avant de continuer. Elle chantait vraiment très bien, seule. Dans un sens, c'était normal.

_Now, don't hang on  
>Nothings last forever but the earth and sky<br>It's sleeps away  
>And all your money won't another minute buy<em>

_Dust in the wind_  
><em>All we are is dust in the wind<em>  
><em>All we are is dust in the wind<em>

_Dust in the wind_  
><em>Everythings is dust in the wind<em>  
><em>Everythings is dust in the wind<em>

Nero, les yeux fermés et les sourcils froncés, semblait réfléchir intensément. Au final elle s'écria en attrapant l'épaule de Tyki :

-On la connaît ! Neko-chan l'avait jouée au violon, et elle l'avait chantée aussi !

-Ah, ouais, j'me souviens. Je l'avais accompagné à la guitare.

«Neko-chan» était le nom donné à Kurayami par Nero. La brune avait une réelle passion pour les chats. Il fut convenu que Lulubell ramènerait les partitions le lendemain. Ensuite, tout le monde mis à part Wisely et David descendirent de scène. Le brun joua la musique de la berceuse que Mana chantait à Allen des années auparavant. Wisely, fidèle à la chanson interprétée par Allen, chanta.

Le blandinet se fit violence pour ne pas pleurer. Cette chanson lui rappelait trop de souvenirs, trop de bons moments passés avec Mana qui lui manquaient terriblement. Mana, cet homme si bon et si gentil, ce clown réussi et ce père attentionné, mort à cause de la malnutrition et des mauvaises conditions hygiéniques de la rue. Ne pas pleurer, ne pas laisser couler les larmes... Quelle idée il avait eu de proposer cette chanson à Wisely !

Une larme, une seule, roula sur sa joue. Il n'avait pas réussi à la retenir, celle-là. Une main pressa gentilment son épaule, et il lança un regard argent sur Nero.

-Est-ce que ça va?, demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

-Ouais..., lui répondit-il en essuyant d'un revers de manche cette petite goutte salée qui courait sur sa peau.

La rousse, bien qu'absolument pas convaincue, n'insista pas. Allen lui en fut reconaissant. Quand Wisely eut terminé de chanter, il parla avec David de quelques trucs à modifier. Allen ne vit pas la matinée passer. Quand ce fut l'heure de quitter la salle de concert et l'école de musique, il fut un peu triste. Comme à chaque fois, d'ailleurs. Il aimait tellement entendre ses amis chanter et jouer, qu'il pourrait rester assis sur son siège durant tout le week-end.

Il s'asseyait toujours sur le même siège, en fait. Premier rang, pile en face du milieu de la scène. Comme ça, il voyait bien. Un peu plus et l'esprit tarabiscoté de Nero lui ordonnait de coller une étiquette avec écrit «Allen Walker Cross» sur le dossier. Cette pensée soutira un très léger sourire d'Allen.

Le lundi matin vint trop vite au goût d'Allen qui se retrouva une fois de plus seul dans l'appartement, avec pour seule compagnie le chat gris. Wisely l'avait surnommé Gris-poil en référence à l'étalon de Gandalf dans Le Seigneur des Anneaux. Wisely était un fan incontestable de Tolkien et de ses romans, qu'il avait d'ailleurs acheté et lu plusieurs fois. Son personnage préféré était sans hésiter Aragorn. Il se battait assez souvent avec Nero et Kurayami à ce sujet. D'après la rousse, personne ne surpassait Legolas et la brune trouvait que seul Faramir était digne d'être adoré.

Le mercredi suivant, en début d'après-midi, Allen et Wisely sortirent de l'appartement, se dirigèrent vers l'école de musique, la dépassèrent, et tournèrent à quelques rues pour se retrouver devant un bar. L'albinos inspira profondément alors que Wisely se battait contre son corps pour ne pas attraper Allen par le bras et rentrer pour oublier cette folle idée de travailler.

* * *

><p>Musique :<em> Dust in the wind<em> de Kansas (je crois)

Réponse aux reviews :

Ayahne : Je te fais flipper? Eh bien tu as raison d'avoir peur ! * rire sadique *

laurilla : D'où je sors toute mes idées? Ben de mon cerveau quelle question ! et puis euh... Je vois pas le sens de "cerveau généralissime", désolée de ma stupidité hein... Eh puis voila ta suite, servie sur un plateau ! (pas en argent le plateau, j'ai pas assez ;) )

"de rien mais j'aime vraiment ta fic, en plus je suppose qu'il va y avoir de l'action prochainement :D Bon courage" : Eh bien il n'y aura sans doute pas d' "action" au sens kung fu panda =D mais... Et puis ça fait plaisir de lire que t'aimes ma fic ^^ Et merci, j'vais effectivement avoir besoin de courage pour tenir deux jours en sachant que c'est bientôt les vacances ^^

J'en ai marre de demander des reviews, postez si vous voulez ^^


	9. Chapitre 8

Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolée, j'avais des problèmes gastriques assez chiants alors... Ouais elle est cool ma vie, z'avez vu ça? Bon, bonne lecture de chapitre 8 !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8<strong>

Le premier bar avait été totalement infructueux, et Allen était désespéré à l'idée que Wisely ne le ramène à la maison et qu'il l'oblige à laisser son idée de travailler. Pourtant, ça lui tenait vraiment à coeur, d'aider le blond. C'était lui qui l'abritait, le nourissait, l'habillait... Il fallait bien qu'il l'aide un peu ! Il avait aussi en tête d'acheter un petit quelque chose aux autres, pour ses cadeaux d'anniversaire.

Il n'était tellement pas habitué à en recevoir que même si c'était des cadeaux d'_anniversaire_, il fallait qu'il les remercie. Mana, à l'époque, n'avait pas assez pour lui acheter un jouet mais de toute façon, il s'en fichait. Quand ce fut le tour de Cross, le seul cadeau qu'il lui eu jamais offert fut son apprentissage du poker pour payer l'alcool et la drogue que son tuteur achetait.

Ce qu'Allen trouvait un peu bizarre, c'est qu'il n'avait pas peur de Cross quand il planait. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de Luberier, c'était différent... Mais encore que, au fond, Cross Marian était très gentil. Un peu bizarre certes, mais gentil. L'albinos et le blond ne rentrèrent finalement pas à l'appartement, au grand soulagement du premier. Ils se rendirent vers le second bar qui à l'oeil de Wisely, semblait déjà moins mal famé.

Il portait le nom charmant du «Bar du musée». C'était une ancienne maison qu'on avait retapée, bien présentée, propre. Mais encore fallait-il voir le patron. Ce dernier se montra très gentil. Il certifia qu'Allen n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'un quelquonce CV pour faire serveur, du moment qu'il savait se montrer courtois.

-Si ça peut l'aider... Oh ! Et puis, tu sais cuisiner?, rajouta l'homme.

-Euh... Oui.

-Parfait !

Allen fut soulagé que le patron soit si gentil. Wisely le jaugeait de haut en bas et de bas en haut.

-Il aurait quoi comme horaires?

-Eh bien...

-Il faudrait qu'il travaille en semaine.

-Ça devrait pouvoir se faire. On à besoin de gars pour le service de midi. J'ai embauché un mec il y pas longtemps, mais c'est pas assez. Il m'en faudrait d'ailleurs un autre mais...

-On s'en fout de ça. Pourquoi vous l'acceptez sans CV?

-Question que tout le monde me pose... Pour aider les gens en difficulté. Je fait du bénévolat, vous savez.

Si Wisely avait eu des bazookas à la place des yeux, le bar et ses alentours auraient été réduits en bouillie. L'homme lui certifia que c'était OK, sans doute un peu effrayé par le blond qui lui faisait face et qui contrastait un peu avec le type effacé à côté de lui. Après plusieurs échanges, il fut convenu qu'Allen commençait le lundi qui venait.

Le Bisounours des neiges fut un peu déçu. Ce n'était que quelques jours d'attente en plus, mais encore quelque jour à vivre comme une tique qui profite du sang d'une pauvre bête. Même s'il hésitait à qualifier Wisely de «pauvre bête»... Le chemin de retour se fit dans un silence quasi-religieux qu'Allen eut beaucoup de mal à supporter. Il avait l'impression que Wisely était en colère contre lui.

-Wisely...

-J'approuves absolument pas ton idée de travailler, sache-le. Mais si t'as envie, fait-le.

Le blond au bandana ouvrit la porte de son appartement et laissa Allen s'y engouffrer en premier. Wisely se laissa tomber sur le canapé, prit Gris-poil dans ses bras et le gratouilla.

-Et puis, je suis franchement dégouté que le concert soit reporté.

-Au moins, il n'est pas annulé.

-Je sais... Mais j'était si impatient d'y être ! J'vais faire une dépression.

Il avait dit la dernière phrase sur un ton bizarre, comme s'il n'y pensait pas. Allen s'y connaissait, il avait vécu plusieurs années avec un clown, tout de même ! D'ailleurs, il était un parfait acrobate. Tient tient tient... Une idée venait de germer dans sa tête.

-Wisely, je peut t'emprunter une chaise?

-Euh... Ouais, vas-y.

Le blond regarda Allen s'en aller joyeusement dans la cuisine et en rapporter une chaise. Il la mit en face du canapé, le dossier devant à Wisely. Et, par on-ne-sais quel artifice, Allen se retrouva dans une position des plus étrange sur la pauvre chaise. Elle ne tenait que sur ses deux pieds côté droit, Allen faisait une espèce d'homme droit sur le dossier, ne se tenant que sur une seule main, l'autre étant dans son dos. _(NDLA : un moment, Allen fait ça dans le manga, mais j'ai plus tellement la pose en tête...)_

Wisely avait écarquillé les yeux. Comment son Bisounours pouvait faire ce genre de truc? C'était incroyable !

-Shônen ! Comment...

-Mana était saltimbanque, tu sais. Fallait bien qu'on se paye notre nourriture.

Il commença alors à faire des «pompes» sur sa seule main. Mais comment diable faisait-il pour rester en équilibre sur cette chaise branlante? Et pour tenir sur une seule main? Qui plus est, la brûlée... Allen descendit de la chaise, tout sourire.

-Alors?

-Impressionant.

-Chacun son truc...

La blandinet alla ranger la chaise dans la cuisine et revint.

-T'aurais pas un gros ballon? Un de ceux qui m'arrivent là, continua l'albinos en montrant sa taille.

-Non, désolé.

-Dommage, c'était mon numéro préféré.

Wisely soupira. Quel idiot il pouvait être des fois, ce Bisounours ! Allen s'assit à côté du blond et Gris-poil vint se loger sur son ventre, miaulant pour quémender des caresses.

-Là, je suis jaloux. Tu me voles mon chat, sale kidnappeur !

L'albinos lui fit un grand sourire avant... De lui tirer la langue. Wisely le regarda quelque temps, les yeux grands écarquillés, avant d'éclater de rire. Allen le suivit de peu. L'après-midi, comme à sa cruelle habitude, passa très vite. Le lendemain, quand il fut seul, Allen en profita pour apprendre ses horaires. Il se lèverais plus tôt que Wisely, et il rentrerais avant lui. Ça devrait couler...

Le samedi matin, ils attendirent l'arrivée de Tyki et de Nero avec le reste du groupe. Kurayami était revenue et on lui avait appris la mauvaise nouvelle. Elle ne cessait de grommeler tout bas depuis, attirant les réflexions de Jasdero, ce qui énervait Krory. Du coup, le blond et le brun et blanc se disputaient, cela soulait Lulubell qui soupirait toute les deux minutes, et ajoutez à cela le bruit d'un Reever pas réveillé qui sirote un coca.

Un très beau début de matinée, en somme. On entendit le bruit assourdissant du moteur de Nero, et les deux zamoureux descendirent du scooter.

-Vous en avez mis, du temps !, dit Wisely en guise de bonjour.

-Laisse-les, les pauvres... Ils doivent être crevés, rajouta Kurayami avec un sourire.

-Kura-chan, arrête d'insinuer ce genre de chose ouvertement..., couina Nero.

-J'fais c'que j'veux !

-C'est quoi cette manière de parler à la wesh-wesh?, demanda Tyki.

-Rien.

-Salut tout le monde, sinon, fit Nero comme si de rien n'était.

Tyki sortit les clés de la poche de sa veste et ouvrit le portail. Nine vint garer sa voiture à ce moment, en descendit, et salua tout le monde. Ils entrèrent dns l'enceinte de l'école pour se diriger vers la salle de concert. A peine installé, Jasdero commença à maltraiter sa batterie. Tyki, se prêtant au jeu, attrapa sa guitare et entamma une mélodie. Jasdero fut contraint de ralentir le rythme légèrement. Une horrible mauvaise note très aigüe les arrêta, provenant du violon de Nero.

-On est censé s'entraîner pour _Dust in the wind_, bande de nouilles pourries au soja !

-Oui, oui..., soupira le blond androgyne.

Lulubell avait ramené les partitions, apparemment. Nine leur donna le signal de départ. Tyki commença à gratter sa guitare, lisant attentivement les notes qu'il avait en face du visage. Lulubell rechanta de nouveau seule, pour que Wisely apprenne un peu la chanson. Elle s'arrêta, et Kura et Nero entammèrent un petit solo au violon. Elles s'arrêtèrent, la chanson reprit.

Allen aimait beaucoup cette chanson, aussi. Quoique c'était stupide vu qu'il aimait TOUTES les chansons interprétées par ses amis... Une fois que la chanson fut terminée, Nine monta sur scène et régla quelques petits détails pour améliorer la chanson. Après ça, Lulubell apprit la chanson à Wisely. Bientôt, ce fut la fin de la matinée, et les deux amis rentrèrent à l'appartement. Allen était un peu exité, il commençait à travailler après-demain !

Comme il avait peur d'être un peu rouillé niveau cuisine, il se rendit dans... Ben dans la cuisine. Il prépara le repas de midi, un truc tout simple mais bon quand même.

-Tu cuisines bien, Shônen !

-Merci.

Durant tout le repas, Wisely fredonnait l'air de _Dust in the wind_, histoire de bien l'avoir en tête. Allen sourit. Le blond avait l'air très concentré. Il fut interrompu par un long et fort miaulement qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une plainte. Gris-poil se tenait devant sa gamelle vide et miaulait à s'en rompre les cordes vocales. Wisely soupira, Allen se leva.

-Un vrai goinfre, ton chat.

-Ouais. J'ai jamais compris comment il faisait pour ne pas être un gros patapouf.

Allen ouvrit le frigo et chercha en vain une boîte de pâtée pour chat.

-Wisely, va falloir qu'on aille faire des courses.

-Gééééénial. On va devoir supporter ce félin enragé en manque de bouffe pendant deux heures.

Un autre long miaulement suivit ces paroles et Allen, compatissant, donna le reste de son steack haché à la boule de poil. Celui-ci, heureux, se frotta contre la jambe du blandinet avant d'attaquer la viande.

-J'te dit merci de sa part. Au fait, tu sais que les gens comme toi, leur plus grand qualité est aussi leur plus grand défaut?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?

-Être gentil avec tout le monde. C'est très bien, mais un jour ça va se retourner contre toi.

Le blandinet détourna le regard et sortit un pot de yaourt du frigo. Il se rassit.

-Je suis si gentil?

-Faut être stupide pour pas s'en aperçevoir.

Allen sourit de nouveau. Il ne savait faire que ça, ces temps-ci.

* * *

><p>Je sais pas si vous aviez remarqué (j'pense que oui, c'était aussi voyant qu'une bi*** au milieu de la face) mais je m'était mise au défi de mettre une chanson par chapitre. Maintenant que j'ai tout épuisé, il risque d'y en avoir un petit peu moins. Disons que j'ai gagné mon défi ^^<p>

Réponse aux reviews :

Ayahne : Eh bieneuh je suis contenteuh pour toieuh ! Meuh meuh !... Ah non c'est pas ça?

**"J'espere que tes chapitres seront plus long~, je les trouves trop courts non? bah..., enfaite tu poste réguliérement donc ca va ;). **

**JE VEUX LA SUITE (nan je suis pas une hystérique, juste une fan parmis tant d'autres x) )"** : Ils sont si court que ça? Eh ben tant pis, fait avec ! Je suis pas un robot ! Et puis aussi, je pense que le temps entre le postage des chapitres serat un peu plus long, j'en sais rien... En tout cas, je la continue cette fic ! Et puis tu sais, moi-même je suis une hystérique lorsque je le veux (tu peux demander à Hamano-chan , la grande déesse du yaoi [m'enfin c'est mon point de vue]) alors je sais ce que c'est... Et puis ça me fait bizarre de me dire que j'ai des fans ^^ pas l'habitude ^^"

Par exemple, y a même mon père et ma meilleure amie qui lisent... OMG quoi...

Mais bon comme je l'ai dit, elle est cool ma life !


	10. Chapitre 9

**Bonjour les gens ! Nous voici donc au premier jour de travail d'Allen, avec un joli cadeau de Noël, si je puis dire... Bref ! Aller les gens, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle ! Le 24 Décembre, c'est l'anniversaire de Madara Uchiha ! Mais à part ça, tout va bien. Pour nous, pas pour Allen. Bonne lecture de ce chapitre 9 !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9<strong>

Allen inspira un bon coup, comme pour se préparer à ouvrir la porte. Étrangement, ça lui rappelait ce jour où il avait poussé la porte du bureau miteux de Luberier. Mais bon, cette fois-ci avait plus des airs positifs que négatifs... Le blandinet ouvrit la porte suite à la demande de l'homme qui se trouvait derrière. Il fut accueillit par le patron, son nouveau boss.

-Allen !

-Bonjour...

-Je doit te poser quelques questions, déclara-t-il sans préambule.

-Allez-y.

-Que sais-tu cuisiner?

-Des mitarashis dangos, des onigiris, du steack haché, des sobas et des nouilles soumaines.

L'homme hocha la tête, l'air pensif.

-Ok. Jerry, le cuisinier en chef, te donneras les recettes à suivre.

Ce fut au tour d'Allen d'hocher la tête.

-Tu verras, Jerry est un mec sympa mais... Un peu bizarre.

-J'ai l'habitude.

Il avait dit ça en pensant surtout à Nero, David et Jasdero.

-Alors, tu vas commencer par aider en cuisine, et à partir de onze heures et demie, tu passes en service.

-D'accord.

-Tu manges ici.

-Ok.

-Et tu reprends en cuisine jusqu'à trois heures et demie, pour refaire le service. Tu termines à six heures.

-Compris.

-Ensuite... J'veux pas paraître impoli mais ce serait bien que tu portes des gants.

Allen regarda brièvement sa main brûlée. Il comprenait parfaitement la demande de son nouveau patron. Ce Froi Tiedoll semblait très sympathique. L'albinos reporta son regard argenté sur son patron, qui lui sourit.

-Bak va t'emmener aux cuisines, tu commences maintenant.

Allen se retourna et vit un homme qui devait toucher les 22 ans, blond, grand, qui l'attendait avec un sourire. Le blandinet suivit Bak Chan jusqu'en cuisine, ou une petite agitation régnait, supervisée par un homme à carure plutôt forte, avec des lunettes noires et deux longues tresses.

-Jerry, je te présente..., entamma Bak en regardant Allen.

-Allen.

-Qui est le nouveau.

-Bonjour Allen-kun !, s'exclama Jerry d'une voix enjouée. Bon bon bon, on à pas le temps de traîner ! On continue les p'tits plats !

Effectivement, cet homme semblait assez bizarre. Bak ammena Allen devant un fourneau, à côté d'une jeune femme aux longs, très longs cheveux blonds clairs.

-Lala, je te laisse Allen. Je vais préparer la salle.

Bak s'en alla, laissant Allen seul avec Lala. Celle-ci lui sourit et commença à lui apprendre à cuisiner les plats qu'on servait dans le restaurant. La jeune fille avait une voix étrangement mélodieuse, mais le blandinet ne s'en formalisait pas vraiment. Il était très concentré sur ce qu'il devait faire, les ingrédients, les ustensiles... Lala était vraiment très gentille et l'aidait, le reprenait lorsqu'il faisait quelque chose de travers. Onze heures et demie arrivèrent plutôt vite et Allen alla enfiler des habits qui ne sentaient pas la friture.

Les premiers clients commençaient à arriver et allaient s'asseoir à des tables. Bak indiqua à Allen la table à laquelle il devait aller, le munit d'un petit paquet de menus, et le poussa gentilment vers les clients. Le blandinet tenta presque parfaitement de cacher son rougissement. Il allait devoir s'entraîner un peu.

-Bonjour, fit-il.

-Bonjour, répondit le père de famille avec un sourire.

-Tenez, continua Allen le plus poliment possible. Il s'en sortait bien à ce niveau là.

Il tendit un menu à chaques personnes présentent à table, et s'en alla en gardant le sourire.

-Tu t'en sors plutôt bien, le félicita Bak. Bon, tu vois le couple là-bas?

Allen opina.

-Prends ça et ça, continua le blond en lui tendant un crayon et un bloc-note, et demande-leur s'ils ont choisi.

L'albinos inspira un bon coup et partit en direction du couple qui discutait.

-Bonjour, répéta-t-il comme précédemment.

-Bonjour, lui répondit la femme.

-Vous avez choisi?

-Je prendrais une assiette de frites avec un steack, lui répondit l'homme. Pas d'entrée, s'il vous plaît.

-Et pour moi, ce sera une salade composée en entrée. En plat, je pourrais avoir du poisson avec du riz?, continua la fille.

-D'accord, répondit le Bisounours en reprenant les menus.

Il tourna les talons et retourna vers Bak.

-Alors?, demanda celui-ci.

-Ben... Tient.

-Ah non, tu doit aller voir Marie en cuisine et lui dire la commande. J'y vais.

Il partit vers la table où Allen était allé en premier. Le Bisounours se redirigea donc en cuisine et chercha Marie. Ne la trouvant pas, il demanda à Jerry, qui lui indiqua un grand homme bien costaud, chauve. Allen demanda au chef cuisiner s'il était bien sur, et l'autre lui répondit un «Oui, sur» pressé. L'albinos se dirigea donc vers cet homme.

-M... Marie?

-Oui?, répondit le grand homme.

Ce mec avait un prénom de fille, à part ça tout allait bien.

-Euh... Bak-san m'a dit qu'il fallait que je vous voies pour la commande.

-Exact. Alors?

Allen lui dicta donc la commande du couple et Marie, en jetant un coup d'oeil aux pommes de terres en train de cuire, passa à Allen une assiette de salade composée. Allen retourna vers la table et tendis l'assiette à la jeune femme.

-Les frites et le steack arrivent bientôt, dit-il poliment avant de se diriger vers le comptoir où étaient entreposées les cartes de menus.

Il avait vu un petit groupe de quatres adolescentes entrer dans le restaurant. Il s'y dirigea donc une fois qu'ils furent assis, et leur tendit poliment les menus. Elles le remercièrent toutes puis il s'en alla en cuisine pour aller demander conseil à Bak. Ce dernier, occupé, lui dit d'aller voir Lala, ce qu'il fit.

-Surveille l'entrée, lui dit-elle, et si tu voies quelqu'un entrer, vas-y. Sinon va voir les clients à qui tu as donné les menus mais attend tout de même un peu, et si il n'y a vraiment rien, attend que Marie ait terminé le steack frite.

Allen hocha la tête, déterminé. Il se posta donc à l'entrée, et surveilla à la fois la porte vitrée et les quatre ados pour voir si elles avaient commendé. Marie l'appela, il retourna donc en cuisine. Le grand homme lui tendis l'assiette où trônait un steack appétissant, accompagné d'une horde de frites. Il l'attrapa et retourna voir le couple. L'albinos tendit l'assiette à l'homme qui le remercia, et voyant que la femme avait terminé son assiette, il la reprit. Allen retourna en cuisine, donna l'assiette à Fô qui faisait la vaisselle, et dit à Marie qu'il lui fallait un poisson avec du riz.

-Jerry doit être en train de faire chauffer celui que Lala à préparé.

L'albinos se dirigea donc vers Jerry, lui demanda l'assiette qu'il lui tendis et repartit. Il donna l'assiette à la jeune femme puis alla voir les quatre adolescentes qui lui donnèrent leurs commandes. Allen écrivit tout sur le bloc-note qu'il avait laissé dans sa poche et retourna en cuisine où il donna la commande, et ainsi de suite. Ce petit bazar dura quelques temps, jusqu'à...

-J'aurais jamais imaginé que tu travaillerais ici.

Allen, les yeux grands écarquillés, se retourna. Kanda lui faisait face, portant une coupe de glace. Un sourire effrayant courbait ses lèvres alors qu'il partait vers la table appropriée. L'albinos resta figé quelques temps. Kanda, embauché comme serveur? «J'ai embauché un mec il y pas longtemps, mais c'est pas assez», lui avait Tiedoll il y à quelques jours. Cet homme, c'était Yû ! Mais comment avait-il fait pour ne pas le voir avant?...

-Allen !, lui cria Marie. La charcuterie et la salade sont sorties !

Le Bisounours se secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées et se remit au travail. Il alla chercher le plat de charcuterie et la salade puis alla à la table qui avait demandé ça. Il leur donna les assiettes avant de récupérer les menus et d'aller les remettres à leur place. Comme il n'avait plus grand-chose à faire pour l'instant, il se posta dans un coin. A peine deux minutes passèrent.

-Alors comme ça, on est serveur? C'est trop mignon.

-Kanda...

-Où est-ce que tu t'es dégotté une aussi jolie montre?

Allen, par réflexe, attrapa la montre en question. Aucun muscle du visage de Kanda ne fit l'effort de bouger.

-Cadeau d'anniversaire.

-Je garde un souvenir pas très plaisant du bowling.

-...

C'est vrai qu'il y avait eu une bagarre dans les toilettes du bowling...

-Ta pote blonde à faillit éclater la tête de mon jouet sur le lavabo.

-Jasdero est un homme, répliqua le Bisounours d'une voix mal assurée.

-On dirait pas. Et l'autre brun efféminé m'a donné un coup de poing dans les côtes.

Allen serra les poings. Il n'aimait pas qu'on insulte ses amis.

-Par contre, l'autre brun aux cheveux longs est pluôt canon.

-Tu touches pas à Tyki, répondit-il du tac au tac.

Kanda lui lança un regard noir.

-Depuis quand tu me réponds comme ça?

L'albinos hésita quelques secondes avant de se reprendre.

-Depuis que Tyki m'a trouvé !

-On dirait que tu l'aimes bien, celui-là.

-C'est un excellent ami.

-On dirait qu'il est plus pour toi.

-C'est faux ! Et même si c'était le cas, il à déjà une petite amie très gentille.

-Tu t'es fait tout plein d'amis, à ce que je vois...

Kanda s'était dangereusement rapproché d'Allen, ils n'étaient séparés que par deux ou trois centimètres.

-Yû !, fit Bak. Arrêtes d'emmerder Allen et ramènes-toi en cuisine !

-Sauvé par le gong, on dirait. Fait gaffe à ta petite vie moelleuse, ça pourrait ne pas durer.

Le brun partit sur ces mots. Allen était figé par la peur et ses jambes, bien que devenues tremblantes, refusaient de bouger.

-Allen, ça va?, demanda le Chan, inquiet.

-Oui... Je vais bien.

-Mouais... Va voir Marie pour qu'il te donne la commande de la table 7.

L'albinos opina de la tête et se dirigea d'un pas de moins en moins chancelant vers les cuisines. S'il devait subir des assauts de Kanda tout les jours, le travail risquait d'être assez compliqué... Mais il n'en dirait rien à Wisely. Il n'était plus un gamin, et il fallait qu'il travaille pour aider le blond financièrement.

Wisely ne saura rien de la présence de Kanda sur son lieu de travail, c'était décidé.

* * *

><p>Alors alors alors? C'est ma chère Kura-chan qui m'avait donné l'idée de foutre Kanda dans le boulot d'Allen, donc voili voilou.<p>

Réponse aux reviews :

Ayahne : Fangirleuh? Ouais, moi aussi je doit me calmer ^^

reviewer anonyme : eh beh on va dire qu'il font la version de Kansas et pas de Scorpion, alors ^^ Merci de l'info, sinon ;)

laurilla : Ah, je me disait bien que tu voulait dire génialissime... Et je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire : t'exagères un peu, quand même ! Et sans doute que je me sous-estime, j'ai toujours eu la fâcheuse tendance de me rabaisser. Et ça changera sans doute pas ! Mais au moins, ça fait plaisir de savoir que t'aimes tout mes chapitres =D

Ensuite j'ai une question : j'ai reçu deux reviews à peu près pareil alors... Shizuka et shojo sont-elles les mêmes personnes? Et puis pour répondre à ces reviews : L'auteure de fanfiction que tu adores? OK, si tu veux... J'ai l'impression d'être dans la peau d'Hamano-chan-sama, une auteur de yaoi que j'adule ! Ça fait vraiment bizarre...

Alors sinon, souhaitons toutes et tous un mauvais anniversaire à Madara Uchiwa ! Comme cadeau d'anniversaire, une jolie bombe sur minuterie fabriquée par Deidara, enrubannée dans un paquet cadeau à l'effigie du clan Senju de la forêt ! Ça c'est bien, oui... Niarf...


	11. Chapitre 10

**Je m'excuse d'avance pour ce chapitre court, très beaucoup court, même. Mais bon, on passe un cap à la fin. Il commence assez humoristiquement, je dirais, vous verrez par vous-même.**

**Disclaimer : A part Nero, Kurayami, Anastasia et Gris-poil le chat tyran, personne est à moi (je commanderais Tyki comme cadeau de Noël l'an prochain, là j'ai réservé Kimimaro ^^)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10<strong>

Allen ouvrit la porte de l'appartement de Wisely. Le blond, fidèle à son habitude, était assis sur le canapé dans une pose assez étrange, un peu comme ce mec, là, L, dans Death Note, une banane dans la bouche, la télécommende dans la main gauche et la main droite affairée à caresser Gris-poil. Le blandinet sourit à cette vue plutôt pathétique et Wisely, délaissant télécommende et chat (qui miaula pour montrer son mécontentement), se dirigea vers son ami. Il avala un morceau de banane.

-Alors? Ta première journée?

-Tout s'est parfaitement bien passé.

Son cerveau lui avait presque fait oublier la présence de Kanda à son nouveau travail et il s'en rappela un centième de seconde après avoir placé le point de sa phrase. Il se tendit un peu, vraiment pas beaucoup, mais Wisely le remarqua tout de même. Mince !

-Quelque chose ne va pas? Tiedoll est méchant?

-Non, il est très gentil, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs.

-T'es sur? On dirait que quelque chose te tracasse.

-Ben... Disons que je suis un peu fatigué. Tourner, virer, aller et venir, ça fatigue...

Wisely, content de la réponse, englouti le reste de la banane et alla se rasseoir sur le canapé en invitant Allen à faire de même. Le blandinet s'assit et Gris-poil vint s'allonger sur lui, attendant presque patiemment des caresses. Le blandinet se dépécha d'éxaucer les voeux du Maître chat (ouais par ce que mine de rien, c'était Gris-poil le chef de la maisonnée). Un long miaulement de bonheur suivit les gratouilles sous le menton, faisant sourire Allen. Un grand sourire niais et gamin, tout mignon.

Le genre de sourire que t'es obligé de regarder pendant vingt ans, sans te rendre compte qu'il n'est plus sur les lèvres de son propriétaire. C'est à peu près ce qui se passait pour Wisely, il regardait son Bisounours sourire. L'albinos s'en aperçut et jeta un regard interrogateur vers Wisely, qui se reprit comme il put.

-Wisely? Ça va?

-Ouais.

-Pourquoi tu me regardais, alors?

-Ben... T'es mignon quand tu souris.

Allen rougit soudainement, ce qui ne passa absolument pas inaperçut aux yeux de Wisely. Même un aveugle aurait pu le voir. Le blandinet détourna le regard.

-Je... Euh..., béguaya-t-il.

-Quoi? J'ai dit un truc qu'il fallait pas?

-Ben c'est à dire... Tu...

-J'ai plus l'droit de dire c'que j'pense? Ben dis donc, maintenant c'est les jeunes qui font la loi !, lança le blond pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Gris-poil miaula un bon coup pour signaler son (mé)contentement. Après tout, il n'avait que quatre ans, mais convertit en âge humain, ça donnait quoi? Le chat, frustré qu'Allen ait arrêté de le flatter, se leva et alla manger, l'air supérieur. A quoi, aux moutons de poussière? Pas le moment de se poser la question.

-Tu le penses vraiment?, demanda subitement Allen.

-De quoi?

-Que...

-T'es mignon quand tu souris? Ben si je te le dit, c'est pas sans raison.

-Euh...

-Si ça peut te rassurer, t'es aussi mignon quand tu souris pas.

Ce qui eut pour effet de faire virer le Bisounours sur un rouge visant le fluo. Le blond se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu dire pour que son petit nounours des neiges se retrouve dans un tel état. Par ce qu'il lui avait dit le fond de sa pensée? Ben quoi, il avait le droit de penser qu'Allen était désirable, quoi !... Attends deux secondes...

Wisely se secoua la tête. Il venait de penser au mot _désirable_? Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait, nom de Zeus? Bon d'accord, pas besoin de se voiler la face, Allen était tout ce qu'il y a de plus attirant. Un physique quasiment androgyne (quasiment, j'ai dit), une bouille toute mignonne et un comportement d'ange tombé du ciel. Il avait le sourire facile, un beau sourire, de beaux yeux...

-Putain, je divague !

-Wisely?

Se rendant compte qu'il venait de parler fort, il rougit à son tour. Pas beaucoup.

-Rien, je pensais à un truc... Mais... C'est partit en live.

Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, en fait.

-Tu veux des médicaments?

Sa voix mélodieuse...

-Non, je vais bien.

Son attitude innocente...

-Tu es vraiment sur?

-Oui.

Assez mécontent de la réponse mais s'en contentant, Allen reporta son regard sur l'écran de télévison. Le Grand Journal passait, mais personne n'y prettait ni l'oreille, ni l'oeil. Wisely se questionnait sur les drôles de pensées qu'il avait. Beaux yeux? Voix mélodieuse? _Désirable_? Il était en train de devenir fou ! Dommage, si jeune. Bon au moins, il pouvait se flatter de devenir dingue sans être puceau. Ah ! Enfin des pensées normales, dignes du Wisely normal !

Il sentit sa poitrine se serrer, sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi. Il jeta un furtif coup d'oeil à Allen, qui semblait attentif aux reportages de la télévision. Et pourtant, il était à six kilomètres de la plaque. Le Bisounours avait à peu près les mêmes pensées, formulées plus... Moins perversement. Après tout, Allen reste Allen, c'est à dire un petit ange avec une auréole grande comme ça. Quoique, l'ange devenait un peu plus combattif mais on allait pas le lui reprocher, hein.

Le reste de la semaine se passa bien. N'allons pas dire très, puisque comme il l'avait deviné, Allen subissait des assauts de Yû tout les jours. Heureusement, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour rappeler le japonais à l'ordre. Tout le monde aimait bien le petit Allen qui travaillait bien et qui était gentil avec tout le monde. Kanda se contentait de faire ce qu'on lui demandait en scotchant un faux sourire plutôt ressemblant sur ses lèvres quand il allait voir des clients. Il n'avait pas ce petit-quelque-chose qu'Allen transportait avec lui.

Il n'y avait que Nero et Kurayami pour définir ce que c'était. De la joie de vivre, comme elles l'avaient fait remarquer le samedi matin dans la salle de concert. Par ce qu'en plus, les deux amies étaient venues manger au Bar du Musée. L'albinos avait du les supplier pour qu'elles ne parlent pas de la présence de Kanda au restaurant. Kurayami avait accepté assez vite, comprenant qu'Allen ne voulait pas inquiéter Wisely, mais Nero ne l'avait pas entendu de cette oreille.

Pourquoi elle devait se taire alors que la personne dont Allen faisait presque une phobie travaillait avec lui? Il avait fallu dix bonnes minutes à Kura pour raisonner son amie rousse et bornée mais au final, Nero promit qu'elle ne dirait rien et Allen lui en fut reconnaissant. Revenons donc à notre samedi matin dans la salle de concert. Toutes les musiques avaient été interprétées, et Allen n'avait pas eut cette envie de pleurer lorsqu'il entendit sa berceuse. Un petit progrès. A partir de maintenant, ils répétaient le spectacle en lui-même, interpétaient les chansons dans l'ordre choisi, et faisaient preuve de sérieux. Même Nero et Jasdero y arrivaient, miracle !

Les chansons se joueraient dans cet ordre, apparament : _New Born_, _Outside_, _This is Halloween_, _Dead Bodies everywehre_, _Forgotten_, _Dust in the wind_, puis la berceuse-sans-nom, comme ils se plaisaient à l'appeler. L'idée venait de Nero qui, fidèle à elle-même et aux Reflets d'Acide, modifiait un peu le titre de la première BD qui s'intitulait La Quête sans nom. La matinée passa, l'heure de manger aussi et Allen, le ventre plein, se laissa tomber sur son lit pour lire le chapitre 10 du premier tome du Seigneur des Anneaux. Après seulement deux chapitres lus, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit.

-Wisely?

-Je venais chercher mon Ipod, dit le blond au bandana en prenant le petit objet.

Bien qu'il ait l'air tout à fait normal, le Bisounours connaissait assez Wisely pour savoir que quelque chose le tracassait. Délaissant son livre, il se leva et rejoignit le chanteur dans la cuisine. Il prit une chaise et s'assit à côté de son ami.

-Quelque chose ne va pas?

-Non, je vais bien. Pourquoi?

-Tu sembles bizarre depuis hier.

-Ah bon.

Wisely ne dit plus rien et reporta sons regard sur le journal qu'il lisait sur son Ipod. Allen ne le lâcha pas des yeux, déterminé à savoir ce qui tracassait le blond. Mais apparament, si problème il y avait, Wisely ne semblait pas enclin à lui en parler. L'albinos soupira.

-Je suis sur que quelque chose ne va pas.

-Sans doute que je couve un rhume.

-Arrêtes de répondre aussi évasivement.

Le ton qu'avait employé Allen fit relever les yeux de Wisely. Il n'avais jamais entendu son petit protégé lui parler d'une manière aussi ferme. Le blandinet voulait absolument savoir ce qui le tracassait... Le blond soupira et se leva en laissant son Ipod sur la table. Allen était prêt à lui demander où il comptait se rendre, quand il s'aperçut qu'en réalité Wisely s'était stoppé derrière sa chaise. Il jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui.

-Wisely?

Pour toute réponse, le blond au bandana passa ses bras autour des épaules d'Allen et laissa sa tête reposer au creu de son cou.

* * *

><p>Voila, j'avais bien dit que c'était court et qu'on passe un cap !<p>

Réponse à la review de Shizuka : Ok, je t'appelles Shizuka alors ^^ C'est pas grave, ça arrive de s'embrouiller (moi par exemple, c'est ce qui m'arrive chaque nuit avec ma couette...) Et puis pour Kanda et Allen, beh pour l'instant Yû-yû fait pas grand-chose par ce que y a toujours un Bak Chan derrière pour arrêter tout ça ^^ Ça risque pas de durer, tu penses bien.

Merci à Shizuka qui est la seule à avoir reviewé le chapitre précédent, j'accuse personne n'allez rien croire =D

Vos impressions sur le chapitre?


	12. Chapitre 11

**_Et voila que sous votre sapin tout de fanfic vêtu, vous trouvez le chapitre 11 d'Outside. Vous déballez et, impatient, vous lisez le petit mot écrit par son auteure :_** **"Un joyeux petit cadeau de Noël, enfin je l'espère... En tout cas, aujourd'hui nous faitons l'anniversaire d'Uchiha Madara, alors gaffe à vos culs. Bonne lecture, mes chères lectrices !"**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11<strong>

Allen ne bougea pas, trop surpris par ce que Wisely venait de faire. Le blond avait resséré sa prise sur lui, comme s'il avait eut peur qu'il s'en aille. Le Bisounours sentait les lèvres de Wisely sur son cou, mais elles ne bougeaient pas, se contentaient de rester là.

-Allen..., murmura le chanteur.

-Oui... ?

-Je... Je crois que je t'aime.

Les yeux d'Allen s'écarquillèrent de plusieurs millimètres. Il avait bien entendu? Normalement oui, vu que la bouche de Wisely se trouvait à pas deux centimètres de son oreille. Ses lèvres formèrent un mot muet alors que Wisely inspirait un bon coup.

-Tu... Euh... Wisely...

Wisely répétait sans cesse la même chose, à savoir «Je t'aime».

-Wisely...

-Q-quoi?

-C'est vrai...?

Sa voix, bien que plutôt assurée, tremblait. Il avait sans doute peur de la vérité, cette vérité qui clamait que l'homme qui l'abritait et qui le considérait comme son petit protégé l'aimait. Allen avait un peu de mal à y croire, par ce que tout le monde lui certifiait que Wisely était hétéro. D'ailleurs, Nero n'avait-elle pas dit, avant qu'il emménage, que Wisely venait de plaquer sa petite-amie? Et là, il se prenait en plein visage qu'il était homosexuel? Non pas qu'il sois homophobe, il s'en fichait un peu en fait, mais... Il s'agissait de lui et de Wisely...

Il se secoua légèrement la tête pour évacuer toutes ces mauvaises pensées qui lui faisaient tourner la tête. C'est sans réfléchir qu'il se leva et qu'il serra Wisely dans ses bras, bien que le blond le dépasse d'une tête. Il sentait que son ami avait besoin de réconfort. C'était bizarre, d'habitude c'était le blond qui consolait les autres, et le voilà transformé en «petit oisillon fragile». Cette pensée stupide fit un peu sourire Allen. Même dans ces circonstances, imaginer Wisely en petit animal sans défense lui était quasiment impossible.

Il sentit des lèvres sur son front. D'abord, il se laissa faire. Mais quand Wisely voulut l'embrasser, il recula. Il n'était pas prêt, il n'était même pas sur d'être réellement amoureux de Wisely. C'était si soudain que... Il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir. Il se sépara du blond en murmurant un faible et pitoyable «Désolé...» avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Le blond ne bougea pas tout de suite, il avait encore sur ses lèvres le goût de la peau douce d'Allen.

Agréable sensation que celle-ci. Il se reprit au bout de quelques minutes, et c'est avec un poids sur le coeur qu'il se rendit dans sa chambre. C'était un refus qu'il venait de subir, non? Mais peut-être qu'il y était allé un peu vite et fort, alors Allen n'avait pas eu le temps de penser... Le blond était perdu, il ne savait pas comment il devait penser, ce qu'il devait penser non plus il ne le savait pas. Son lit l'accueillit avec un petit grinçement.

Dans une autre pièce, Allen réfléchissait à tout vitesse. Qu'éprouvait-il pour Wisely? Comment devrait-il réagir désormais? Devrait-il faire comme si de rien était? Trop de questions, trop de questions... Il tenta de se changer les idées en lisant, mais rien n'y fit. Alors, il regarda la télévision.

Le lendemain, le trajet jusqu'à l'école de musique se fit dans un silence gêné. Aucun des deux ne savaient comment réagir avec l'autre, mais en tout cas l'albinos prenait la déclaration de Wisely très au sérieux et celui-ci le voyait. Bon au moins, il ne le rejetait pas. C'était un bon début, non? Ils étaient arrivés les premiers devant les grilles, apparament, et cette semaine c'était au tour de Reever d'emmener les clés. Ils attendirent donc sans briser le long silence qu'ils avaient installé. Kurayami arriva peu de temps après.

-Ça va?, demanda-t-elle après les avoir salué.

-Oui, mal réveillé je suppose, répondit vaguement Allen.

-Heureusement que vous dites ça à moi et pas à Nero..., soupira la brune.

-Pourquoi?

-Shônen, tu connais pas cette folle. C'est une yaoiste qui voit des couples homosexuels partout.

-Ah bon...

-Et elle à cette manie de gueuler «YAOI POWAAA !» pendant un film dès qu'il se passe un truc qu'on pourrait qualifier de près ou de loin de yaoi.

L'albinos ne répondit pas à cette dernière réplique. Qu'y avait-il à répondre, d'ailleurs? Un bruit assourdissant de scooter ramena le blandinet sur la terre ferme. Wisely lui donna un petit coup de coude et murmura à son oreille :

-Dis lui qu'on est mal réveillé, ça devrait être marrant.

Allen obtempéra, surpris et heureux que Wisely daigne lui parler normalement. Un peu comme si ce qui s'était passé hier ne s'était jamais produit. La rousse aux yeux verts descendit de son scooter à présent garé et se dirigea vers ses amis, casque sous le bras.

-Tyki n'est pas avec toi?, demanda sournoisement la brune aux yeux violets.

-Neko-chan... Il dort pas tout le temps chez moi, tu sais... Wisely, Bisounours, vous avez pas l'air bien, ça va?

-Moui... Mal réveillé, répéta Allen comme tout à l'heure.

Les yeux vertes amandes de Nero s'illuminèrent.

-Mal réveillé, genre... _Mal réveillé_?

-En language néophite, ça donne?, demanda le blond.

-Yaoi ! Vous êtes ensembe, maintenant ?

-Non, idiote ! Tu vois Allen, je t'avais dit qu'elle réagirait comme ça, intervint Kurayami.

-C'était un test?, fit Nero comme un gamin qui se fait réprimender par ses parents.

-Oui.

La violoniste fit la moue. Cinq minutes minimum passèrent jusqu'à l'arrivée de Tyki, de David et de Jasdero, puis le reste du groupe ne tarda pas à venir. Reever ouvrit la grille et ils entrèrent dans l'enceinte du bâtiment pour se rendre dans la salle de concert, comme d'habitude. L'albinos s'assit sur _sa_ chaise, onzième en partant de la gauche et neuvième en partant de la droite.

Le blandinet commençait à connaître les chansons par coeur et ne se lassait toujours pas d'entendre les mêmes. Le dimanche passa vraiment trop vite, le groupe était partit en «expédition» durant l'après-midi. Ils étaient allés visiter la grotte de Dargilan.

Le lundi matin, Allen se réveilla avant Wisely, déjeuna, se prépara et sortit en prenant garde de fermer la porte derrière lui. Cela lui prit dix minutes pour se rendre au Bar du Musée à pieds, et une fois qu'il y fut, il se rendit directement en cuisine.

-Bonjour Allen, fit Lala avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Salut, Lala.

Après ces brèves salutations, l'albinos se mit rapidement au travail, sous l'oeil attentif de la blonde. Il prenait rapidement le coup de main, ce gosse. Marie arriva très peu de temps après Allen.

-Bak m'a appelé, fit-il. Il fait une crise d'urticaire et ne pourra pas venir aujourd'hui.

-Débarassé d'un idiot inutile, fit la voix grave et peu engageante de Kanda.

-Pour l'instant, c'est toi l'idiot inutile, rétorqua Marie. Va préparer les salles, vu que c'était le boulot de Bak.

Le brun insulta Bak puis Marie avant d'aller dans la salle et de descendre les chaises, pour installer les napes et tout le reste. Lala se tourna vers Allen.

-Tu sais, si Kanda t'inportune tu peux aller le dire à Tiedoll.

-Mais non, ça ira.

Le sourire de l'albinos était trop grand pour paraître crédible mais Lala ne rajouta rien. Ils se remirent tout deux au travail. Quand onze heures et demie furent là, Allen retira son tablier et activa le «mode serveur». Il alla accueillir les premiers clients, deux amies qui venaient grignoter un bout. Il leur distribua les menus, revint les chercher au bout de plusieurs minutes, prit les commandes et retourna en cuisine.

Il revint avec ls entrées commandées, et alla voir une autre table à laquelle Kanda avait donné les menus. Un petit manège qui dura trois quart d'heure, jusqu'à l'entrée d'un drôle de personnage. Il était brun, grand, aux manières de gentleman. Il rappelait vaguement quelqu'un à Allen mais il ne saurait dire qui. L'homme était accompagné d'une femme blonde d'une grande beauté. Une fois qu'ils furent assis, Allen alla les voirs.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour, répondit poliment la femme.

-Tient, mais ne serait-ce pas Allen Walker Cross que je voit?, fit le brun.

-Euh... On se connait?

Le brun lui fit un grand sourire.

* * *

><p>Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de mon cadeau de Noël en avance? A votre avis, qui est ce drôle de personnage qui semble connaître Allen? Je suis pas sure que vous puissiez deviner, j'ai pas donné assez de détails mais c'est pas grave, vous saurez au prochain chapitre.<p>

Réponse aux reviews :

Neko-chan (elle se reconnaîtra ;p) : Ne te rabaisses pas comme ça, tout le monde à sa manière d'écrire et puis tu sais, cet été j'écrivais encore comme la grosse merde que je suis. Il faut juste de l'entraînement ! Et oui j'integrerais Daïa, comme étant la sauveuse d'une personne dont je tairais le nom pour éviter le spoil, mais je suppose que tu sais de qui il s'agit.

Shizuka : Merci, bonnes fêtes à toi aussi ! Tu peux pas te passer de ma fan fiction? tant que ça? Beh tu sais, je fais exactement pareil avec Hamano-chan-sama ! Sincèrement, j'ai pas l'habitude que des gens autres que mes ami(e)s aiment ce que je fait... Et ben, il devrait y avoir sans doute un suçon de Yaoi, j'en sais trop rien encore... Et je ne peut rien te dire quant à la relation qu'auront Wisely et le Bisounours. Oui, je trouve aussi qu'ils sont mignons, c'est dommage qu'on trouve pas de fanarts d'eux... M'enfin !

Ayahne : T'as pas besoin de t'excuser, tu sais ! Les vacances, c'est fait pour être en famille MÊME SI ON A PAS DE CONNEXION INTERNET. J'ai le même problème chez ma propre grand-mère ^^. Et effectivement, j'ai pas de bêta...

laurilla : Ah ! Les coupures de courant, c'est l'horreur... Petit câlin, j'était aux anges, quand j'ai écrit ce passage ^^ Bah suspense, suspense... Tu trouves? J'ai déjà fait mieux mais c'pas grave ^^

Nalys : Merci beaucoup ! Voila ta suite !

Bonnes fêtes à tout le monde !

Joyeux Noël, merry christmas, frohe Weinachten, et dans toute les langues que vous voulez !


	13. Chapitre 12

**Yo ! Je sais, ça fait longtemps que j'avais pas posté mais vous savez ce que c'est, le manque d'inspi et tout ça... Et les fêtes... Mon dernier jour de 2011 à été génial, moi, ma cousine, mon pote et son frère avec leur cousin on à passé notre soirée sur l'ordinateur... M'enfin, c'était bien. Je sais, on s'en fout de ma vie mais qu'est ce que vous voulez, j'pourrais la raconter à Orochimaru que ça me ferais pas chier ! Et votre Réveillon a vous, l'était bien, l'était niouz?**

**Disclaimer : Vous aller rencontrer quelque perso qui existent pas dans l'manga, c'est normal ! A part le Timothy qui est présenté comme le fils de Nine, y a que du inventé. Ah non ! L'autre Thimothy vient d'un autre manga, mais j'avais trop envie de l'mettre. **

**Blabla inutile : J'ai même pas reçut mon Kimimaro à Noël, j'vais aller me plaindre à la Direction de Papa Noël industrie, ils vont comprendre leur douleur !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12<strong>

Allen regarda l'inconnu pendant quelque secondes. Il le connaissait? Mais lui, qui c'était? Le brun le regarda aussi avant de sourire de nouveau.

-Oh, mon petit frère ne t'as jamais parlé de moi et de ma femme?

-Eh bien...

-Chéri, intervint la femme, si tu ne lui dit pas que tu es le frère de Tyki, il ne comprendras pas.

-Ah ! Effectivement.

-Vous êtes le frère de Tyki?

-Oui !

L'homme lui sourit de nouveau. Non mais, il ne savait faire que ça?

-Je m'appelles Sheryl Camelot et ma femme se nomme Tricia.

-Enchanté...

Le nom de famille de Tyki n'était pas Mikk? Alors pourquoi ce Sheryl avait Camelot pour nom de famille? Trop poli pour demander, Allen se contenta de leur donner les menus avec un sourire et de repartir en cuisine.

-Allen-kun, il ne faut pas rester aussi longtemps avec des clients, fit Jerry.

-Désolé, Jerry-san... Mais c'est le frère d'un ami... Et je vient juste de le rencontrer...

-C'est pas grave, Allen-kun !

Le blandinet repartit donc continuer son travail sous l'oeil noir d'un japonais qui commençait franchement à en avoir marre.

* * *

><p>Assez loin du Bar du Musée, un jeune garçon roux se rendait à son travail d'un pas traînant. Il éprouvait un amour déraisonné pour Kanda, et c'est la seule chose qui lui donnait du courage pour se rendre à son «travail». Il voulait que Kanda arrêtes de le voir comme un jouet, comme un objet. Donc, il essayait de lui faire toujours plaisir. Et apparament, le fait qu'il aille se prostituer lui faisait très plaisir. Alors, il y allait. Certes, Lavi rapportait gros, mais... Il n'aimait pas ce genre de chose.<p>

Même si cela faisait à peine trois jours qu'il se déhenchait sur une scène presque entièrement nu devant des dizaines de vieux pervers qui payaient gros pour se le taper, le rouquin voulait que ça s'arrêtes. Mais il ne pouvait pas, par ce que Kanda serait furieux. Lavi le voyait déjà : le brun s'énerverait, le frapperais, l'insulterais, et le foutrait dehors en le prévenant que s'il le revoyait, il le tuerais. Lavi trembla, de peur et de froid.

Il entendit un bruit sur sa gauche. Des rires, des bruits de lutte et une voix féminine. Il décida d'aller voir, au risque d'être en retard. Il vit une jeune fille qui ne devait pas dépasser les quinze ans en train de tenter de se défendre contre cinq hommes certainement ivre. Ils devaient être six au départ, vu que l'un était adossé à une poubelle, complètement dans les vapes.

La jeune fille avait des cheveux bruns et lisses qui lui arrivaient aux reins, et des yeux argentés. Elle semblait déterminée à se battre, même s'il était évident qu'elle se ferait avoir très vite. Lavi prit donc la décision d'attraper la barre en fer qui traînait pas loin. Après plusieurs efforts pour la soulever correctement, il asséna un coup sur l'homme le plus proche qui tomba au sol, évanoui.

Les autres se retournèrent alors que la jeune fille le regardait avec stupeur. Passé ce moment d'étourderie, elle prit en main la jante de pneu qu'elle convoitait depuis quelque minutes et en assoma un autre. Plus que trois. Lavi avait beaucoup, beaucoup de mal à tenir la barre de fer, très lourde, et ne put éviter le coup de poing du plus baraqué. La jeune brune se faufila entre les hommes, récupéra la barre presque sans effort et donna un violent coup dans le ventre de celui qui avait frappé l'inconnu roux.

-Attrapes cette fichue jante et aide-moi, bordel !

Lavi obéit à la jeune fille et ils ne mirent pas très longtemps à se débarasser des deux derniers. Ensuite, ils allèrent plus loin. La brune l'emmena devant une maison en ruine.

-Bienvenue chez moi, dit-elle.

Lavi observa les lieux. La maison avait été détruite par un incendie, une partie du toit s'était effondré, plusieurs restes de poutre menaçaient de tomber à tout instant. Vers le fond de l'endroit, on avait construit une espèce de petite cabane avec les pierres calcinées, et des réserves de bois étaient entassées dans un endroit sec à l'abri de la pluie.

-Tu vis ici?

-C'est ce que je vient de te dire. Au fait, merci.

Le roux croisa le regard gris argent de l'inconnue. Une sensation de déjà vu s'empara de lui, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas.

-Comment tu t'appelles?

-La... Lavi.

-Quel drôle de nom ! Quoique, je dit ça mais le mien n'est pas très cool non plus. Même si, je le préfère au tient.

Lavi fronça les sourcils en signe d'agacement, mais l'autre ne sembla pas le remarquer. Ou alors elle n'en fit pas cas.

-Je m'appelles Daïa, dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Le jeune rouquin la serra, et l'autre lui sourit. Elle alla chercher quelque chose dans la cabane de pierre.

-Tu veux manger quelque chose? J'ai presque rien et c'est pas très bon, mais...

-Non merci, je... Je doit aller travailler.

-Ah ! Désolée de t'avoir retardé.

Daïa sembla hésiter à demander quelque chose. Finalement, elle regarda Lavi droit dans les yeux.

-Je pourrais aller chercher quelque chose à manger là où tu travailles?

Le jeune homme la regarda de bas en haut avec un air désolé.

-Non, et il ne vaut mieux pas que tu t'approches de l'endroit où je vais, en fait. Bon, je ferais mieux d'y aller.

-Merci encore pour tout à l'heure.

Lavi hocha la tête et partit en courant. C'était sur, la patronne allait le tuer, et quand Kanda l'apprendrais, il passerait un très, très mauvais quart d'heure.

* * *

><p>Quand Allen rentra le soir chez Wisely, il le vit dans son habituelle position débile. La soirée se passa habituellement. Ils mangèrent, parlèrent. Ils évitaient tout deux de parler de la petite déclaration du blond. Wisely avait honte, et Allen était troublé. Pourquoi en parler alors qu'ils avaient peur de gâcher leur amitié? Alors qu'ils étaient tous deux assis sur le canapé, Wisely brisa le silence qui s'était fait un peu trop présent depuis une ou deux minutes.<p>

-Allen... Je voudrais savoir ce que c'est cette petite boîte qu'il y à dans ta chambre.

-Pourquoi?

-Je sais pas, elle m'intrigue.

Le blandinet le regarda quelque temps avant de se lever et d'aller chercher sa petite boîte verte. Il se rassit sur le canapé.

-Il y a plusieurs souvenirs chers à mes yeux à l'intérieur, dit-il en l'ouvrant.

Il sortit les divers objets et les posa sur la table. Wisely prit tout son temps pour les éxaminer.

-La boîte elle-même servait de tirelire à Mana, avant, dit Allen.

Le blond jeta un rapide regard à son ami. Il semblait perdu dans ses souvenirs.

-Au départ, j'ai perdu mes parents dans un incendie. J'avais... Quatre ans, je crois. Le morceau calciné vient de la chemise de mon père. Enfin... J'ai des doutes. J'ai été recueilli par Mana très vite.

-Tu es resté avec lui combien de temps?

-Longtemps. J'avais dix ans lorsqu'il est mort. Il se servait de cette balle pour faire des spectacles avec son chien. Cette boîte à maquillage était utile tout les jours pour «se transformer en clown», et ces pièces étaient tout ce qu'il avait quand je l'ai trouvé raide dans la petite caravane en ruine qui nous servait de maison.

Wisely eut l'impression qu'Allen allait pleurer mais l'albinos n'en fit rien.

-J'ai passé une semaine seul à manger des restes dégoûtants que je trouvait dans les poubelles. Puis Cross Marian, un ami de Mana, est venu voir comment il se portait. Il n'a trouvé que moi et m'a prit sous son aile. C'est lui qui m'a appris à jouer au poker.

Cette fois, une larme coula vraiment sur la joue du blandinet. Wisely ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler. Sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi, il se mit à chanter la berceuse qu'il lui avait appris. Allen pleura vraiment, s'accrocha au t-shirt de Wisely comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le blond le serra plus fort contre lui et attendit que son ami ait terminé de pleurer. Allen se sépara prestement de Wisely en essuyant les dernières larmes d'un revers de manche.

-Désolé...

Le blond attrapa doucement l'épaule d'Allen et déposa en tendre baiser sur son front, le faisant rougir.

-Ce n'est pas grave, chuchota-t-il.

Allen se laissa aller dans les bras de son aîné.

Le mercredi après-midi, les deux amis sortirent, ils devaient aller chez Nero. Allen avait prit son après-midi, car leur amie les avaient tous invité. Ils se rendirent chez Tyki qui habitait à quelques pâtés de rues de l'appartement de Wisely. La maison du guitariste était immense, et l'albinos se rappela soudain que le père de son ami était Marquis.

-Au fait, j'ai rencontré le frère de Tyki, lundi matin.

-Tu as rencontré Sheryl? Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit avant?

-Ben... Tu sais...

-Ah, ouais. Il est sympa, Sheryl.

-Il avait l'air. Et... Il m'a donné l'impression d'être assez...

-Bizarre. Il est très protecteur avec sa fille Road. Bah, elle est trop mignonne. D'ailleurs, la petiote vient chez Nero.

-Pourquoi va-t-on chez elle?

Wisely soupira en pensant à sa stupide amie rousse.

-Il lui arrive très souvent de garder son cousin, et c'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui. Road est très amie avec lui.

-Son cousin?

-Oui, je ne l'ait rencontré qu'une seule fois et j'me rappelles plus vraiment son nom, mais il doit toucher les dix ans.

-Je vois.

Il s'arrêtèrent devant la porte d'entrée. Allen était impressioné. Wisely frappa à la porte et Tricia vint lui ouvrir quelque secondes après. Elle les salua tout les deux et les invita à entrer. La blonde les emmenas dans le salon, une piece immense très bien décorée. Tyki était assis sur le canapé, une jeune fille sur les genoux et Sheryl qui regardait sa fille comme si c'eu été le diamant le plus beau du monde. Quoique, c'est vrai que cette petite Road était toute mignonne.

Tyki tourna la tête vers eux, leur sourit et demanda à Road de s'écarter pour qu'il aille les saluer. Le brun se leva donc, Road sur les talons.

-Salut, vous deux.

-Yo.

-Bonjour.

-Tyki, c'est quoi ce pantalon qu't'as mis?

-...

Le Mikk fusilla son ami blond du regard.

-Quoi? Je le trouve super !

-Tu parles.

-Mais si ! Tu l'as acheté oùùù?

-C'est Nero qui me l'a offert.

-Allen, fait moi penser à demander à Nero où c'est qu'elle l'à acheté.

-Euh... OK...

-On y va?, proposa Tyki.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et après avoir dit au revoir aux autres, ils sortirent du salon, Road les suivant. Le brun les emmenas dans un grand garage où tronait une très belle voiture noire. Ils montèrent dedans et Tyki prit le volan. Après une dizaine de minutes de route, il stoppa le véhicule. Une petite maison au crépi jeune et au volets bleu indigo les accueillis.

-C'est la maison de Nero?, questionna le blandinet.

-Oui, lui répondit Tyki.

Road fit la moue, et Allen ne manqua pas de demander discrètement à Wisely pourquoi. Le blond lui répondit que bien qu'elle soit amie avec le cousin de Nero, elle n'aimait pas trop la rousse par ce que la petite voulait son oncle pour elle seule.

-Elle l'admire, conclut-il.

Allen ne put s'empêcher un petit sourire. Les enfants, c'est vraiment trop mignon ! Le brun frappa à la porte et Nero leur ouvrit. Elle accuellit son petit ami d'un baiser, et elle fit la bise aux trois autres. Ils entrèrent dans le salon. Les murs étaient blanc et le carrelage avait une couleur ocre. Un grand miroir était accroché au mur gauche, une étagère se trouvait en-dessous. Des chandeliers, des petites mosaïques ainsi que plusieurs statuettes de chat égyptien et une photo de chat dormant dans un évier trônaient sur cette étagère. Sur le mur droit, une grande armoire de bois prenait presque toute la place, abritant chaîne hi-fi et CD de musiques. Plus loin, un canapé avait peine à accueillir David et Jasdero qui se bataillaient gentilment avec Kurayami pour un paquet de chips au fromage et Krory qui discutait avec Lulubell.

Un jeune garçon sortit de la porte ouverte à côté de l'étagère. Sur le battant, une petite décoration en céramique indiquait la cuisine. Le petit devait sans doute être le cousin de Nero. Ses cheveux étaient bruns clairs, ses grands yeux bleus lagons pétillaient de joie et de malice et son visage affichait un sourire enfantin et heureux. Le petit s'accrocha au pantalon de Nero.

-Je vous présente mon cousin que j'aime qui s'appelle Mark.

-Bonjour !, fit le petit.

Vraiment trop mignon. Lui et Road partirent ensemble dans la chambre où on entendait plusieurs autres voix d'enfants. Nero leur dit que Kurayami avait emmené ses propres cousins qui allaient à l'école avec Mark, Askery et Ichiru. Il y avait aussi un ami de classe du petit brun, Thimothy, et le fils du professeur Nine qui se nommait lui aussi Timothy.

-Normalement, Reever doit venir avec Anastasia, fit Nero.

-Pourquoi inviter tes amis à toi?, demanda Allen.

-Mark les connait presque tous, et il les aiment beaucoup. Surtout Kurayami et Tyki.

On frappa de nouveau à la porte et Nero ouvrit sur une belle femme qui devait avoir la trentaine, accompagnée par un jeune garçon.

-Bonjour Maria !

-Bonjour, Nero.

La rousse se baissa pour faire face au petit. Il devait avoir neuf ans, ses cheveux étaient blonds cendrés, et il avait les yeux vairons. Son oeil droit était bleu alors que le gauche était marron.

-Salut mon petit Tòòrï !

-B... Bonjour...

Nero sourit.

-Mark et tout les autres sont dans la chambre, la dernière porte sur ta droite au fond du couloir.

Le petit s'y rendit d'un pas timide après que sa mère lui ait déposé un baiser sur le front.

-Je te le ramenne quand la fête est finie, dit Nero à la dénommée Maria.

La femme hocha la tête et repartit. La rousse se retourna vers ses amis.

-Qui c'est ce gosse?, demanda Jasdero.

-Le fils d'une amie, ça se voit pas?

-J'adore ses yeux, fit Lulubell.

-Moui. Il est très, très timide et se fait difficilement des amis, mais Mark à tenu à l'inviter. D'habitude, les gens l'évitent à cause de ses yeux, justement.

-Pauvre mioche, commenta Kurayami.

-Ouais. Bon, faut qu j'fasse le gâteau.

-Je vais t'aider, dit Allen.

Ils se rendirent tout deux dans la cuisine.

* * *

><p>Et voila ! J'avais promis à ma Neko-chan que j'allais introduire Daïa, c'est fait ! Elle va prendre une grande importance au fur et à Mark, j'avais tellement envie de l'mettre ! Mon chouchou qu'j'aime !<p>

Réponses aux reviews :

Nalys : J'espère bien que mon cadeau de Noël t'as plu, non mais oh ! Nan t'inquiètes chuis pas si méchante (enfin... Non ^^) Et puis c'est normal que tu n'ait pas trouvé, j'ai donné si peu d'indices... C'était le but... Et oui, vive le Yaoi !

TsukiyomiKyoko : Bravo, tu as tout juste ! Mais je penses que tu l'auras deviné avant que je te le dise... -.- J'ai appelé Allen "Bisounours" par ce que... En fait, c'est un gros délire. Au départ c'était Nounours des neiges mais comme c'était trop long, ben moi et mes potes on à dit "ALLEN EST UN BISOUNOURS TOUT BLANC TOUT CÂLIN TOUT MIGNON TOUT DOUX !" Et pi vala... ET ton "clown-chan" ne va pas re-chanter, gomen.

Kura Tsukiyomi : Eh non ma Neko-chan, t'as tout faux ! M'eeeenfin... Et puis... ALLÉLUIA ! JE SAUTE DE JOIE-EUH ! (même si je pense que c'est Carem qui devrait sauter de joie, là) ! Et non, j'me calme pas.

Shizuka : Tu verras, comment le Wisellen va évoluer... * rire entre le sadique et l'amusé * Bonnes fêtes en retard !

Donc voili voilou, moi vous demander des reviews !


	14. Chapitre 13

**Aha, yé souis de retour ! Avec beaucoup de retard certes, mais je suis bel et bien là ! Désolée pour cette ô combien longue attente, j'espère que ce chapitre compenseras (un peu) votre impatience (si vous l'étiez)...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13<strong>

L'après-midi passa bien trop vite aux yeux de toute le monde. Quand ce fut l'heure de rentrer, Allen et Wisely embarquèrent de nouveau dans la voiture de Tyki qui les rammenas directement chez eux. Le blond avait invité le brun à prendre un café, mais il avait refusé. Sheryl devait s'inquiéter pour sa petite Road chérie d'amour, sans doute. Les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent donc seuls dans le salon.

-J'vais me faire une tisane. Tu en veux?

-Non. Merci.

Allen semblait perdu dans ses pensées, et Wisely avait des doutes quant au fait qu'il ait vraiment compris sa question. Bah, tant pis. N'allons pas déranger le Bisounours. Le blandinet retourna dans sa chambre et enfouit sa tête dans son coussin. Trop de pensées, trop de pensées ! Il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de choses, tout ces sentiments... Que de choses nouvelles... Un peu trop, sans doute.

Il entendit frapper à sa porte et donna au blond l'autorisation d'entrer.

-Tu veux pas qu'on se mate un film? J'ai Intouchables en bonne qualité.

-Eh bien... Oui, pourquoi pas, répondit-il en se levant.

Les deux colocataires s'installèrent sur le canapé, étalant sur eux une couette. Ils furent dérangés en plein milieu du film par quelqu'un qui venait de frapper à la porte. Après avoir soupiré un bon coup et râlé contre la ou les personnes qui les dérangeaient, Wisely se leva. Allen ne réprima pas un sourire amusé devant l'attitude de son ami. Le blond ouvrit la porte sur Reever.

-Salut, Wisely.

-Bonsoir. Qu'est ce qui t'emmènes?

-J'ai besoin que tu me passes un truc.

-Ooookay. Viens dans ma chambre.

Le blond fit un salut de la main, sans doute à Anastasia qui devait attendre dans la voiture. Les deux amis se rendirent dans la chambre du chanteur, et Allen attendit donc. Au bout de plus ou moins cinq minutes, Reever et Wisely sortirent de la chambre, le premier avec deux cahiers sous le bras. Il les salua tout les deux et repartit en fermant la porte. Wisely se rassit donc, s'excusa auprès d'Allen pour l'attente et renvoya le film.

* * *

><p>Lavi ouvrit le plus silencieusement possible la fenêtre de sa «chambre» et sortit dans la rue. Il vérifia que Kanda n'était pas réveillé, et s'enfuit en courant. Il avait un peu l'habitude du chemin désormais, et le sac qu'il avait sur l'épaule ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça finalement. C'est au bout de plusieurs minutes de course qu'il arriva devant un embranchement. Il prit sans hésiter la rue non éclairée, et avança presque à tâton jusqu'à la ruine qui l'intéressait.<p>

-Daïa !, fit-il.

Il entendit remuer, et la silhouette de la jeune fille se découpa dans la faible lumière. Lavi la suivit jusque dans la petite cabane après avoir récupéré un morceau de bois, qu'il enflamma avec le briquet qu'il avait dans sa poche. Le doux visage de Daïa lui appraut dans la lumière orangée des flammes. Elle lui sourit.

-Bonsoir, Lavi.

-Je t'ai apporté un manteau, dit le rouquin en lui tendant le sac.

La brune l'attrapa presque avidement et l'ouvrit. Il y avait un manteau, une bouteille d'eau et quelques sandwiches. Elle s'emmitoufla dans le vêtement et saisi l'un des sandwiches.

-Tu en veux?

-Non merci. Manges-les tous.

Daïa lui obéit et entamma ce qu'elle considérait comme un copieux repas. Lavi lui rendait visite quasiment tout les soirs, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Elle avait quasiment toujours vécu seule, et Lavi lui était désormais très précieux.

Le roux de son côté, remerciait les cieux. Kanda ne s'était toujours pas aperçut de ses fugues nocturnes et c'était tant mieux. Quoique un jour, il risquait de s'aperçevoir de la disparition de quelques petites choses... Lavi frissona de peur à cette pensée, et décida de la refouler plus loin dans son esprit. La brune ayant fini de manger, le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit d'aller voir à ton travail?, demanda-elle d'un ton sérieux.

-... Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Daïa soupira de lassitude mais n'ajouta rien. Elle vint se caler contre son nouvel ami.

-Pourquoi tu vis seule ici?

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Le roux sourit. Il savait que Daïa ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Après tout, c'était donnant-donnant. Mais il hésitait quand même à lui parler. Aucun des deux ne pipa mot durant les dix minutes qui suivirent. En fait, jusqu'à ce que Lavi se rende compte que Daïa s'était endormie, bien au chaud dans la veste qu'il lui avait rapporté. La vision de la jeune fille endormie le fit sourire, et il la rallongea au sol. Par mesure de précaution, il éteignit le feu et repartit le plus silencieusement possible.

Le roux prit donc le chemin en sens inverse, courant à en perdre haleine pour éviter que Kanda ne remarque quelque chose. Il arriva vite devant l'immeuble qui abritait l'appartement qu'ils louaient. Au moins, ils habitaient au rez-de-chaussée. Un atout considérable pour ses escapades nocturnes. Il poussa les battants de sa fenêtre, les refermas correctement et s'allongea sur son lit. Une petite minute de silence passa avant qu'une voix teintée de colère ne retentisse dans la chambre.

-Tu étais où?

Lavi se figea.

* * *

><p>Allen sentit qu'on le secouait, il finit donc par rouvrir un oeil. Puis l'autre.<p>

-Tout de même ! J'ai préparé le petit-déjeuner, viens.

Wisely sortit de la pièce, laissant Allen se réveiller lentement. Le Bisounours se leva, difficilement certes, et se rendit dans la cuisine. Le blond avait déjà entammé son petit-déjeuner (donc des pancakes). L'albinos s'assit, empoigna une fourchette et commença à manger.

Une fois qu'ils eurent tout les deux finit, Allen prit le premier tour dans la salle de bains. Vingt minutes plus tard, les deux amis étaient prêts.

-Pourquoi tu t'es levé plus tôt?, demanda Allen.

-J'me suis réveillé plus tôt que d'habitude et je m'ennuyais.

Allen soupira en souriant.

-Au fait. Je penses que ce midi, je vais aller me taper l'incruste au Bar du Musée avec David et Jasdero. C'est OK pour toi?

Le blandinet se mit à paniquer. Non non non ! Il ne pouvait pas venir ! Il allait voir que Kanda était là ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait cette idée? C'est pas vrai !

-Bisounours?

Ledit Bisounours reprit contact avec la réalité. Devait-il lui dire pour Kanda? Mais Wisely ne risquait-il pas de demander à ce qu'il démissione ou un truc pareil? Sauf que s'il ne lui disait pas, il le verrais bien ! Comment l'empêcher de venir sans paraître étrange ou impoli?

-Eh oh ! Quelque chose ne va pas?

-Ben...

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Wisely l'y suivit.

-Euh... Il y a quelque chose... Que j-je ne t'ai pas dit...

-Quoi?

-C'est... Au Bar... Kanda aussi... Il y travaille...

-Quoi?, répéta le blond en haussant de quelque décibels.

Allen tenta de se faire tout petit, mais c'était peine perdue.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas dit que Kanda travailles avec toi?

-Ben... Justement... Je voulais pas que tu ais cette réaction...

-Peut-être, mais tu aurais pu me le dire avant ! Non ! Tu aurais DÛ me le dire avant !

-Je... Je suis désolé... Mais j'avais peur... Que tu me dises de... Quitter le travail...

Wisely ne répondit rien, attendant que son accès de colère retombe. Il inspira profondément.

-Franchement, j'ai très envie de le faire. Mais il y à un mais. Je viens ce midi, et si je vois qu'il y a un problème, que ce soit avec Kanda ou quelqu'un d'autre, tu cherches un autre travail.

Ce fut au tour d'Allen de ne rien répondre. Il était dans un sens heureux que Wisely lui propose ça. Habituellement, quand Kanda venait lui chercher des noises, on ne le voyait pas de la salle où les clients se trouvaient. Et puis Wisely n'allait pas entrer dans les cuisines comme ça, pouf ! Il n'en avait pas le droit, quand bien même ce serait pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Légèrement plus rassuré que tout à l'heure, Allen se leva et partit bien vite, histoire de ne pas être en retard. Il marcha plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée mais arriva un peu en retard. Jerry ne lui en tint pas rigueur, après tout c'était la première fois. Il se mit donc au travail bon pied bon oeil, et ne remarqua même pas l'absence d'une certaine personne aux longs cheveux noirs.

En fait, il ne s'en aperçut que quand Wisely le lui en fit la remarque, au soir.

* * *

><p>Et vouala ! Je n'ai pas envie de faire de spoil même si j'ai envie d'ajouter quelque chose, mais bah... Vous verrez au prochain chapitre ! J'espère que celui-ci aura récompensé votre ô combien longue attente (je m'adresse surtout à Kura qui était sur le point de me trucider au collège)...<p>

Réponses aux reviews :

Nalys : Bah au moins, il était dans ta liste des suspects. Et vi vi Wisely est "mimi tout plein" dans cette fic, pas comme dans le manga... Grmbl... Bref ! Lavi en soumission... Oui je sais que ça fait bizarre, mais ça va me servir pour la suite ! Nierf.

Shakespeare : Oui, e sais ce que c'est. Ça m'arrive trèèèèèès souvent même ^^. Moi aussi je dit "Ouah !" des fois... ... J'ai du mal à associer ma fic avec le mot "majestueuse" mais après j'peut pas être objective vu que j'ai tendance à me rabaisser sans cesse. M'eeeennnnfin. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et puis eh, t'inquiètes, t'es pas le/la seul/e à être PAS mentalement normal/e.

Shizuka : Ouais il se passe pas grand chose mais tu verras bientôt que tu regretteras ces moments-là ^^. Ton souhait envers Kanda sera réalisé, et pas dans la dentelle, te fait pas d'sushis. Et puiiis oui les blandinets sont toujours aussi mognon, et la situation va évoluer... Dans un sens... Bah, merci pour ta review ! (et accessoirement, merci d'être fan ;p)

juju8D : Eh bien merci pour ce compliment mais sans vouloir te vexer... Sans ces petites fautes d'ortho, c'est possible? Bah en fait c'qui compte, c'est le contenu de la review, et ce contenu m'a fait plaisir !

Kura Tsukiyomi : Naaan, t'as réussi à avoir l'HUMILITÉ d'avouer cette CHOSE?... Lol, je sais pas si t'a capté, mais c'est la phrase que Kura va prononcer à la fin dans ma prochaine fic... Enfin, c'était de l'humour. Et puis quoi, t'aimes pas mon Sherylounet? :'(

Ayahne : Ben ouais on va revoir Daïa, la preuve ^^ Même qu'elle va être importante cette petiote :D


	15. Chapitre 14

**Alors euh... ben voila le chapitre 14 où, comme le dirait si bien Nalys, la boucherie commence... Et Lavi en est la première victime... Je vous l'dit tout de suite, il y aura trois victimes de la boucherie. Voila, ça, c'est fait. ... ... Euh... ... La neige à fondu chez moi ! (non non je n'changes pas de sujet, mais que me racontez-vous la comme sottises?)... ^^' Héhé. Bonne lecture sinon...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14<strong>

_Revenons quelques heures avant..._

-Tu étais où?

Lavi se figea. Depuis quand Kanda l'attandait? Depuis quand il savait qu'il sortait? Le roux entendit Kanda s'approcher de son lit. Le brun l'attrapa par le col.

-Tu étais OÙ?

-J-je...

-Ça fait trois jours au moins que tu sors sans mon autorisation !, continua Yû sur un ton très énervé.

-Oui...

Pas la peine de nier, vu qu'il savait. Lavi avait trop peur pour bouger, trop peur pour dire une phrase cohérente. Il se décida donc à attendre sa punition. Kanda le jeta violement au sol. Il n'en avait pas l'air à première vue, mais c'était un costaud. Lavi se réceptionna sur son coude, l'écorchant. Il n'avait pas eu si mal que ça. Pour l'instant.

-Tu auras moins mal si tu me dit où tu vas depuis trois jours.

Il n'allait pas lui dire. Il devait protéger Daïa. Attendre que ça passe. Kanda lui asséna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre, mais il réprima un son de douleur. Il sentait un goût de métal dans sa bouche, il s'était mordu la langue. Le japonais se mit à sa hauteur.

-Tu me fais des infidélités, mon lapin?

Le roux lui jeta un regard larmoyant que l'autre ignora. Il lui donna un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. L'unique oeil émeraude de Lavi s'emplit de larmes. Kanda lui asséna un autre coup de poing, dans l'épaule cette fois. Puis, il attrapa sans douceur le menton de Lavi pour l'approcher de son visage. Un sourire sadique ornait ses lèvres alors qu'il murmura :

-Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas terminer aveugle, n'est-ce pas?

Le rouquin déglutit. Il se rappelait comment Kanda lui avait crevé l'oeil, quelques années avant. Il ne lui en avait pas vraiment tenu rigueur (NDLA : vive les Hatori Soma, hein). Il ne voulait pas que ça recommence. Il voulait continuer à voir le monde. Ne pas être plongé dans le noir. Kanda l'attrapa par le cou, serrant mais pas jusqu'à l'empêcher de respirer.

-Je serais capable de t'infliger ça et tu le sais. Dis moi où tu étais partit !

-Chez... Quelqu'un.

-Et qui c'était?

-Tu ne... La connaît pas.

Une lueur de folie passa dans le regard sombre du japonais avant qu'il ne hurle :

-Une FILLE?

-O...Oui.

-Tu m'abandonnes, moi, pour une fille?

Lavi hocha la tête, n'ayant plus la force et le courage de parler. Kanda le fit se lever, le tenant toujours par le cou. Il lui donna un coup de genoux dans l'entrejambe, un coup de poing dans les côtes. Lavi avait mal. Très mal. Il pleurait. De douleur. A chaque coup, il se rendait compte de quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'il avait toujours eu peur d'accepter, par ce qu'il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul.

A chaque coup que Kanda lui infligeait, il se rendait compte qu'il l'aimait un peu moins. Il lui avait fallut trois ans pour se rendre compte de ça, et seulement grâce à l'aide d'une fille qu'il connaissait à peine. Grâce à Daïa. Il se rendit compte, un peu tard, que Kanda venait de le lâcher. Il tomba lourdement au sol, se cognant la tête. Tout son corps lui faisait un mal de chien, mais il ne bronchait pas. Le brun lui asséna un autre coup de pied dans le dos. Lavi roula, se retrouva sur le ventre. Il entendit un bruit, mais il ne saurait dire ce que c'était. Il avait si mal... Ses oreille bourdonnaient, il n'entendait presque plus rien. Du sang coulait de la comissure de ses lèvres, et plusieurs echymoses ornaient son visage d'habitude si beau. Il eut soudain froid, au niveau de ses jambes.

Kanda le souleva, le fit s'asseoir sur lui. Le roux ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait, son cerveau était embrumé par la douleur, par la peur. Il se rendit compte de ce que Kanda lui faisait lorsque une vive douleur lui transperça le bas du dos. Cette fois, il hurla. Il pleura. Encore. Il hurla de nouveau. Il hurlait à chaque coups de reins de Kanda. Il le suppliait d'arrêter. Au bout de cinq minutes de cette horrible torture, Yû le relâcha, le laissa tomber au sol. Lavi y attérit dans un bruit sourd. Il priait tout les Dieux dont il connaissait le nom pour que Kanda cesse de lui faire mal.

Un coup de pied dans la tête, et il s'évanoui.

Quand il se réveilla, il était toujours à moitié nu, par terre, dans sa chambre. Son corps entier l'élançait, autant qu'avant son évanouissement. Il s'aperçut qu'il avait toujours son oeil. Il l'ouvrit donc, et tomba nez à nez avec Kanda qui lui souriait d'un air sadique.

-Ça fait six heures que t'es étalé là comme une merde de chien, je commençait à m'ennuyer.

Lavi serra la dents. Il savait que Kanda continuerais. Alors que le japonais se levait du lit pour s'approcher, il se dit qu'il devait penser à quelque chose d'autre. Son inconscient lui amena alors une seule image : Daïa.

* * *

><p><em>Dans le présent...<em>

Wisely ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et laissa Allen s'y engouffrer en premier. Il referma la porte derrière lui, attendit que Gris-poil ait terminé sont long miaulement, et entamma, tout sourire :

-Eh bien, il n'y avait pas trace de Kanda aujourd'hui.

-Oui... Il doit être malade?

-Ou alors Tiedoll l'a renvoyé.

Allen haussa les épaules. Il ne savait pas et n'avait pas envie de savoir. Une joyeuse idée lui traversa l'esprit.

-Le concert, c'est pour quand?

-Eh, mais c'est vrai ! He ben... Euh... Je pense qu'il est dans une semaine. Oui ! Le samedi de la semaine prochaine !

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du blond, un autre sur les lèvres du blanc. Le chat de Wisely les rappela à l'ordre, et Allen alla lui donner à manger. Quand il revint, Wisely était allongé sur le canapé, en train de lire une bande dessinée. L'albinos lut «Reflets d'Acides» sur la couverture. Le blond soupira en jetant un coup d'oeil à son ami (et plus si affinité).

-Ce chat se prend pour le maître du monde. Ou dans une moindre mesure, le maître de l'appart'.

-Oui, j'ai l'impression.

-M'en fout, j'l'aime quand même.

Une réaction bien puérile qui fit sourire Allen. Ce blond était vraiment... Blond, quoi. Le chanteur referma sa bande dessinée et la posa sur la table basse.

-Un film?

-Une fois que je serais sortit de la douche.

-OK. J'ai Métropolis version manga, si tu veux.

-Je ne sais pas ce que c'est... Mais d'accord.

Allen se rendit dans la salle de bain sur ces mots. Wisely, lui, se leva et alla chercher le DVD approprié dans sa pochette. Quand le blandinet fut sortit et bien habillé d'un pyjama, Wisely prit sa place dans la salle d'eau. Après quoi, il fit chauffer une pizza qu'ils mangèrent devant la télévision, Gris-Poil quémendant des bouts par-ci par-là.

Le lendemain, donc vendredi, Allen se leva tout guilleret, se prépara après avoir déjeuné, et sortit. Comme il était en avance, il décida flâner un peu en ville. Il conaissait le chemin du Bar maintenant. Il s'arrêta devant une petite boutique de bijoux en constatant qu'il y avait une montre semblable à celle que lui avait offert Wisely sur la devanture. Un sourire lui échappa, et il reprit sa route. Il arriva avec une ou deux minutes d'avance, et salua Fô qui était déjà là.

Il ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé, elle tout comme lui avaient du travail et donc n'avaient pas le temps de discutailler. Ils connaissaient simplement le prénom de l'autre, rien du plus.

-Bonjour, Fô.

-Salut, Allen. Bien dormi?

-Oui, oui. Et toi?

-Si on exclu le fait que Bak ronfle, oui.

-Bak?

Fô lui fit un petit sourire en coin.

-C'est mon mec, t'était pas au courant?

-Non, pas vraiment.

La voiture de Tiedoll s'arrêta non loin, et il en descendit suivi de Jerry. Ils saluèrent les deux premiers employés arrivés, et les firent entrer. Les deux se rendirent en cuisine.

-Pourquoi Jerry-san était dans la voiture de Tiedoll-san?

-Ils sortent ensemble.

-Ah... Ah bon?

-Quoi, t'aimes pas les homos?

-N-non, c'est juste que...

Allen pensa à Wisely, au jour où il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Peut-être qu'en agissant comme ils le faisaient tout les jours, c'est à dire en faisant comme si rien ne c'était passé, il faisait du mal à Wisely? Il se promit de lui en parler ce soir.

-C'est juste que je ne m'y attendait pas.

Fô sourit. Allen avait été silencieux durant quelques secondes, mais apparament ça n'avait pas l'air important. Allen revêtit son tablier.

-Déjà au travail?, les narguas une voix derrière eux.

Ni Fô ni Allen ne prirent la peine de se retourner. Ils l'ignorèrent simplement. Kanda, pas franchement heureux d'être ignoré de la sorte, sortit des cuisines au moment où Lala y entrait.

-Bonjour !

-Salut, répondirent en coeur la jeune femme et le jeune homme.

-Allen, laisse ça. Je m'en occupe. Va préparer la salle, Bak aura quelque chose de moins à faire, glissa la blonde.

Le Bisounours acquisca et se rendit dans la salle, heureux comme peut l'être un orphelin vers qui la chance se serait tourné du jour au lendemain.

* * *

><p>Eh bien voila, le chapitre où Lavi se fait martyriser, maltraiter, torturer, désossé, dépecé... Euh ! Non ! Les deux derniers mots ne sont pas de circonstances ! C'est juste que... J'me suis laissée emporter dans mon délire qui date de bientôt un an et... C'est tout.<p>

Réponses aux reviews :

Ayahne : T'inquiètes, Lavi va pas crever... Range ce couteau... Et puis... Lavi? Dealer? Coloc? C'est bon, j'ai décroché... Il à de la coke? Y a Le Libanais(-Romenzo criminale) qu'en veux... 3

Nalys : Donc ben oui, Lavi = 1ere victime de la boucherie, comme tu as pu le constater... Ben oui je sais que Wisely est différent dans le manga, mais si je lui avait donné son caractère originel, ça aurait moins bien collé... Eh puis si j'ai fait en sorte qu'il ne se comprend pas lui-même alors que dans l'manga il peut lire dans les esprits, c'est justement par ce qu'il lit dans les esprits ! J'aime pas ça ! C'est pas poli ! ^^'... Ahem. Merci pour ta review.

juju8D : Pourquoi je martyrise Lavi? La répons est bien simple : par ce que j'en ai envie ;D

Kura Tsukiyomi : Je sais que j'ai des tonnes de fans, merci...

Shizuka : Je vais pas répondre aux premières question, ça ferait du spoil... Et pi si j'te laisse sur ta faim, va manger des épinards (*µ*) OOUUAIS Wisely à l'air d'un prince charmant, c'est normal ! J'me fout d'sa gueule tout du long ! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! (rire à la JBX raté)

Shakespeare : Ah, par ce que Lavi avait baissé dans ton estime? Par ma faute? Ben tant pis. (moi, sadique !) Qu'est ce que tu me chiale pour Kanda toi? Hein? Bah, tant pis. Oh ne t'inquiètes pas, mon mental est... Euh... C-comment dire... Défaillant. Tu peux demander à Kura Tsukiyomi, c'est pas elle qui te diras le contraire... Hum. Ouais OK, c'est sur qu'il faut que je m'habitues au compliment mais que veux-tu, j'y arrive pas. En tout cas c'est gentil de ta part, merci infiniment ^^


	16. Chapitre 15

**Ban ben voila, j'avais dit je sais plus quand que le temps entre les chapitres serait plus long... Et remerciez Kura Tsukiyomi par ce que si elle m'avait pas donné une idée, le chapitre serait encore en train de barboter... j'était comme qui dirait en panne d'inspi -.-'. Bon on s'en fout (pas) et je vous dit bonne lecture ! AMUSEZ VOUS BIEN PAR CE QUE SANS DOUTE QUE LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE... EUH... SERA... DÉCISIF? PEUT-ÊTRE.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15<strong>

Lavi avançait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Ses jambes le faisaient souffrir horriblement, ses reins dansaient la macarena et il avait du mal à penser. Kanda avait fermé toutes les ouvertures en partant ce matin, mais il avait rassemblé le peu de force qui lui restait pour s'échapper. Il savait exactement où il allait. Voir Daïa. Il recommençait sa vie.

Le roux en avait marre d'être un jouet, marre d'être un défouloir, marre de se faire passer pour un «méchant» simplement pour plaire à ce brun qui n'en avait rien à foutre. Alors, il courait. Pour une personne qui passait par là, il marchait juste vite. Mais c'était tout ce qu'il était capable de donner en l'état actuel. Il lui fallut au moins vingt minutes pour arriver devant la maison incendiée, alors qu'il lui en fallait maximum dix en temps normal.

-D... Daïa..., murmura-t-il.

Il avait tellement hurlé qu'il n'avait presque plus de cordes vocales. Il s'écroula au sol, au moment où la brune sortait de sa petite cabane de pierre improvisée.

-Lavi?, s'exclama-t-elle en accourant vers le roux. Qu'est ce que tu as? Qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé?

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Son visage devait être couvert d'émathomes et il devait saigner un peu, aussi. Daïa passa un bras à sa taille et l'aida à se relever, pour le porter ainsi jusque dans la petite cabane. Elle allongea son ami sur la veste. Le visage de la brune affichait un mélange de peur et d'incompréhension.

-Je... J'me suis enfui, articula le roux.

-C'est pas par ce que j'te pose des questions que tu doit répondre. Garde tes forces.

Lavi sourit, amusé par le comportement de Daïa. La jeune brune lui apporta le fond de bouteille d'eau qu'il lui avait apporté et lui en fit boire un peu avant de nettoyer son visage avec ce qu'il restait. Plusieurs minutes passèrent dans un silence brisé par le son des respirations des deux jeunes. Daïa fixait Lavi d'un air grave, essayant de comprendre pourquoi son ami était dans cet état. Puis soudain, la brune prit la parole.

-Tu veux quelque chose?

Lavi hocha la tête, un sourire étrange courbant ses lèvres.

-Savoir ton histoire.

-Mais !... Bon, d'accord.

Daïa, après avoir poussé un soupir, se leva, fouilla dans un parpaing amménagé comme «boîte à souvenirs» sans doute, et revint avec plusieurs photos.

- Apparament, avant, j'avais un frère mais... Il est mort dans l'incendie qui à ravagé cette maison, avec mes parents.

Elle tendit les photos à Lavi. Le rouquin écarquilla l'oeil devant l'image, un air surpris collé au visage.

-Quoi?, demanda la brune, soudain inquiète.

-Mais...

* * *

><p>Allen sortit du Bar du Musée et prit le chemin de l'appartement, un sourire aux lèvres. La journée s'était bien passée, Kanda ne lui avait rien fait. Et puis, il s'était amusé à regarder Fô et Bak. La jeune fille martyrisait gentilment son petit-ami, et c'était plutôt amusant à regarder. L'albinos marcha encore quelques minutes avant d'entendre un son. Il tourna à gauche. Du violon et un chant féminin. Nero et Kurayami, c'était obligé. Des gens qui passaient jetaient des pièces dans un l'étui du violon de la rousse, ce qui étonna Allen. Il s'approcha de ses deux amies, qui arrêtèrent de jouer pour le saluer.<p>

-Pourquoi vous jouez dans la rue?, demanda le Bisounours, étonné.

-On voulait s'acheter une pizza, répondit Nero.

-Vous n'aviez pas l'argent sur vous?

-Nan, on l'a oublié, soupira la rousse.

Kurayami lui lança un regard aussi noir que ses cheveux. Nero se fit toute petite.

-_**TU**_ as oublié l'argent.

Le ton calme et effrayant qu'elle avait employé pour dire cette phrase fit couler des sueurs froides dans le dos d'Allen. Nero se tasse encore plus en marmonnant des «Oui, désolée, j'ai pas fait exprès, c'est pas ma faute, j'ai rien fait, c'est à cause de Tyki». Enfin quelque chose de ce genre. Le blandinet sourit. Les deux jeunes filles jouèrent encore durant plusieurs minutes pendant qu'Allen qui avait trouvé une espèce de caisse faisait des acrobaties. Une fois qu'elles eurent assez d'argent, elles rangèrent.

-Tu nous à volé la vedette, Allen-kuuun !, gémit la violoniste.

Allen sourit, gêné.

-Au moins, on peut s'acheter la pizza.

Kurayami jeta un regard en biais à Nero, qui alla se cacher derrière l'albinos. Allen les laissa là, pour ne pas inquiéter Wisely plus longtemps. Quand il arriva à l'appartement cinq minutes plus tard, il trouva un Wisely somnolant sur le canapé.

-Ah ben bravo, fit Allen pour lui-même. Il est couvert des poils de Gris-poil, maintenant.

Gris-poil était un chat persan, au fait. L'albinos réveilla le blond, qui grogna quelque secondes.

-A... Allen? Bordel de Dieu, t'étais où?, fut la première chose qui passa ses lèvres.

-J'aidais Kura-chan et Nero-chan à récolter de l'argent pour s'acheter une pizza.

-Depuis quand elles jouent pour du fric, celles-là?

-Ben Nero avait oublié de prendre l'argent, apparament.

Wisely soupira.

-Quelle nouille cette là. Tu sais qu'une fois, elle avait oublié de prendre le cadeau de David et Jasdero à leur anniversaire? Elle à dut refaire le trajert jusque chez elle pour le chercher.

Le blandinet pouffa. Oui, effectivement, cette rousse était conne.

-Bon, maintenant que t'es là, on mange?

-Je vais me doucher, et j'arrive.

-_Jaaaaaaaaa_, fit le blond qui se levait déjà.

Allen ouvrit le jet d'eau et se glissa dans la douche. L'eau chaaauuude, y a que ça de vrai, surtout quand on veut réfléchir tranquillement. Il allait parler à Wisely. Lui dire ce qu'il pensait. Oui. Après tout... Enfin... Non, il n'était plus très sur maintenant. Pourtant, il était sur de ne pas subir de rejet, non? Mais, c'était bien compliqué... Bon. Il lui dirait, ce soir. Le Bisounours hocha la tête avec force, comme pour se convaincre qu'il allait le faire.

Et il le ferait, à table. Bonne idée.

Il sortit de la salle de bain une fois qu'il fut bien lavé, séché et pyjamaié. Wisely prit sa place, et Allen dut attendre qu'il en sorte. Pendant tout ce temps, il s'était battu avec son AutreLui, histoire de se convaincre de ce qu'il allait faire. Et de comment il allait le dire. Envisager toutes les possibilités... Même s'il était logique qu'il n'y en ait que des positives... Mais quand même... Raa ! Cet AutreLui n'avait franchement pas l'impression d'être lourd ! Déjà que réussir à avouer à Wisely qu'il l'aimait...

Et voilà, au moins il avait réussi à le penser clairement.

-Allen? On mange, tu viens?

Ledit Allen se leva et suivit le blond dans la cuisine. Lui dire. Lui dire. Lui dire . Lui dire. Mais comment? Lui dire. En douceur, ou cash? Bon. Il devait en parler à quelqu'un avant. A Nero. Elle lisait bien des yaois, ça ne devrait pas trop... Enfin, elle ne devait pas être homophobe. Normalement...

-Bisounours, tu réfléchis ou t'es malade?

-Hum?... Ah, désolé. Je réfléchissait.

-Si t'es en train de me dire délicatement que mon aligot est dégueu, tu sors, fit le blond d'un air de gamin contrarié.

Allen sourit et lui assura qu'il ne pensait pas du tout à ça. Wisely, content, repris son repas. Il respéctait l'intimité de son nounours des neiges. Les deux amis terminèrent de manger en causant de tout et de rien, puis allèrent se coucher le sourire aux lèvres.

Plus que 8 jours avant le concert.

* * *

><p>Taduuuuuum ! Voili voilou, z'en avez pensé quoi de ce chapitre super court? Nierf...<p>

Réponses au reviews :

karazu-Dess : Nierf (j'adooooore ce mot, franchement) voila ta suite, faut pas s'énerver ! Kanda est méchant dans cette fic par ce que j'ai une petite dent contre lui, me demande pas pourquoi... Et merci bien, je vais avoir besoin de courage pour terminer cette fic dans les temps !

Kura : ... Je sais que tu veux la suite... Tu me la demandes tout les jours, tu te souviens?...

Shakespeare : toi, shyzo? T'inquiètes, j'ai vu des cas pire que toi... (suivez mon regard... |Zetsu : Qu'est ce que tu me veux?|-Mais rien, voyons...|Juugo : Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça? Tu veux que je te tues?|-Nan, c'est bon) En bref, tu vois ce que je veux dire... Et puis faudra que tu répètes que cette fic est MAJESTUEUSE pendant un bon bout de temps si tu souhaite que ça rentre dans mon crâne de piafeuh. Ensuite, beh ouais ça pourrait bien être Luberier, il y est dans la fic, au prologue... mais ce sera pas lui, DTC. POURQUOI CE SERAIT NERO D'ABORD? C'est moi qui ait créé ce perso l'année dernière j'te signale ! Non je ne te dirais pas que "Kandy" (arrg, j'ai mal à la langue) est bow quand il torture Lavi, c'est juste que... * kof kof * ! * est en train de péter le peu de câbles qu'elle à * Tu veux pas que Kanda crève...?

juju8D : faut jamais longtemps pour comprendre que je suis sadique xp

Ayahne : Non, j'était pas au courant que Lavi-kun était dealer... Ah, au fait, c'est pas "Daïda" comme tu l'écris tout le temps, mais bel et bien Daïa XD je pensais que t'avais juste fait une faute de frappe la première fois, mais comme tu l'as refaite, je préfère te prévenir ! Par ce que c'est ma pote Kura Tsukiyomi qui l'a créée et elle s'énerve sur moi quand elle voit que quelqu'un déforme le prénom de l'un de ses persos... Enfin voila quoi. Juste pour que t'échappe à la mort XD

Nalys : Beh ben sur que Lavi à des tendances maso, quand l'auteure en à aussi ! (un peu, vraiment un peeeuuu). je me suis inspirée d'Hatori pour cette histoire de "KANDA M'A CREVÉ UN OEIL MAIS C'EST PAS GRAVE JE PEUT RIEN LUI DIRE ET PI C'EST TOUT"... merci Akito d'avoir détruit le couple d'Hatori-san et de Kana-chan, hein... * kof kof * Les autres auront plus d'instinct de survie, enfin... Nierf. De toute façon, moi je suis sure à 369% que Wisely ne respecte pas l'intimité des gens ! Na !

laurilla : Beh ouais Lavi se fait battre par Kanda, et alors? .

Misaki Hoshi : Merci du compliment. Oui ça va avancer entre Wisely et Allen, t'inquiètes ^^

Shizuka : Daïa A sauvé Lavi Le concert approoooooocheeeeeuuuuuh ! VA Y A VOIR UN PROBLEEEEEEEMEEEEUUUUH ! (merde, j'aurais du me la fermer)

Si j'ai pas d'review, zavez pas de suite ! (oh le méchant chantageuh !)


	17. Chapitre 16

**__Voici venir le chapitre où je sens que vous allez me détester... Et vous devez déjà me détester par ce que ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas posté ! Mais je désolée, j'ai passé deux semaines en Allemagne, je pouvais rien faire ! ... Bref, veuillez me prendre en pitié et puis... je vous avait prévenu que ce chapitre serait décisif. Le prochain chapitre sera aussi l'épilogue, la fin d'Outside. Voila, je vais pleurer et me cacher histoire d'éviter vos lancers de couteaux (et c'est le cas de le dire).**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapitre 16<em>**

Ce fut 4 jours après qu'Allen eut enfin le loisir de pouvoir parler à Nero en tête à tête. Le Bisounours venait à peine de sortir du Bar quand il entendit l'air de Dust in the wind flotter dans la rue d'à côté. Il alla voir. Kurayami n'était pas là, seule la rousse jouait. Des passants jetaient des pièces dans l'étui de son violon, comme la dernière fois. L'albinos s'approcha de son amie. Il n'avais pas vraiment envie qu'elle le voit mais d'un autre côté, il le voulait. Oh ! Que c'est compliqué !

-Allen?

L'interessé leva ses yeux argent-gris-cendre vers ses homologues verts. Nero avait arrêté de jouer et le regardait avec un petit sourire.

-Yo !, fit-elle an agitant son archer.

-Salut. T'as pas assez de sous pour t'acheter à manger, encore?

-Non, non. C'est juste que j'aime bien jouer dans la rue, et puis ça m'fait gagner de l'argent de poche.

La dernière partie de la phrase soutira un rire d'Allen, bientôt suivit par Nero. Cette dernière rangea son violon après avoir récupéré les quelques cinq euros qui se trouvaient dans l'étui.

-Tu viens? On va boire un coup.

-Ok.

La violoniste ammena donc Allen dans le café le plus proche. Ils s'assirent à une table.

-T'as l'air bizarre, Shônen. Ça va pas?

-Ben...

Le serveur l'aida bien en arrivant à ce moment précis.

-Vous voulez quelque chose?

-Ahem... Du sirop de grenadine, siouplait.

-Pareil pour moi, fit le blandinet.

L'homme repartit. Le moment de paix avait vraiment été court.

-Donc, « Ben... » quoi?

-C'est assez compliqué...

-Et ça à un rapport avec Wisely.

Allen ouvrit grand les yeux.

-Oh, j'ai visé juste.

-Ouais...

Nero sourit quand elle s'aperçut que son ami rougissait. Elle le laissa continuer. Allen ne voulait pas la regarder dans les yeux, il inspectait chaque détail de la table comme si c'avait été de l'or. Nero le laissa faire. Elle avait bien remarqué que la relation de Wisely et d'Allen avait changé un peu depuis quelque temps. Elle s'était souvent vantée de voir quand les gens étaient amoureux. Elle avait donc vu que Wisely jetait souvent des petits regards à Allen. Des petits regards tout mignon, comme elle en jette des fois à Tyki. L'albinos s'agita un peu sur sa chaise.

-Je... J'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un...

-Pourquoi moi? Kura est tout aussi qualifiée, non?

-Ben... Tu lit... Des...

-Ah. Ouais, j'y avais pas pensé. J'en conclut que t'aime notre chanteur préféré?

Ah ! Nero et son tact inexistant. Allen rougit encore plus, jusqu'à ressembler à une tomate bien mûre croisée avec un extincteur et un champ de coquelicot rempli de sang.

-Tu as besoin de moi pour quoi?

-Je... Voudrais... Lui dire.

-Et tu ne sais pas comment.

Le blandinet hocha vivement la tête.

-Ben déjà je penses pas que tu te prendras un rateau. J'ai remarqué quelques chtits coups d'oeil.

-Je sais.

La rousse ouvrit grand les yeux.

-Tu sais?

-Oui.

-Ben alors? T'es sur de pas te prendre de rateau dans la face !

-Je... Je sais mais...

-Ouais, je comprends.

Le serveur déposa les grenadines sur la table. Allen se précipita dessus, heureux d'avoir un prétexte pour ne plus parler. Nero en prit aussi et continua d'attendre la suite. Comme Allen ne se décidait pas, elle prit les devants.

-Je peut bien te donner quelques trucs mais... Tu connaît mon esprit détraqué.

Le Bisounours ne répondit rien. La violoniste prit ça pour un encouragement à continuer.

-Ce que je trouverais vraiment mimi, ce serait que tu l'embrasses. Une amie à moi m'a dit un jour un truc qui ressemblait à «Souvent, la plus petite des actions vaut beaucoup mieux qu'un discours, court ou long».

-...

-Et en fait, c'est la seule solution que je te propose, rajouta-t-elle en aspirant le liquide par la paille.

Allen en fit de même tout en réfléchissant. L'embrasser sans rien dire d'autre... Mais il n'avait jamas embrassé qui que se soit... Quoique d'un autre côté, c'était peut-être pas une mauvaise idée.

-Je ferais ça, dit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait et espérait assurée.

-Si tu sens que tu n'y arrive pas, ne te forces pas, surtout.

L'albinos hocha la tête. Ils parlèrent ensuite du concert qui se déroulerait dans 4 jours. Ils étaient tous si impatients !

* * *

><p>-Hey ! Te lèves pas aussi vite, t'es pas encore rétablit imbécile !<p>

Lavi soupira mais ne put réprimer un sourire. Daïa pouvait vraiment être bizarre, mais elle veillait sur lui d'une manière bien à elle. Le roux entreprit donc de se lever plus lentement. Kanda l'avait vraiment amoché mais il allait beaucoup mieux depuis quelques jours. Quand il fut totalement debout, il commença à marcher. Daïa le regardait faire, d'un oeil légèrement inquiet.

-T'as mal?

-Un peu, mais franchement c'est comme si j'avais courut longtemps et rien d'autre.

La brune se leva et rejoignit Lavi.

-Tu veux te dégourdir les jambes?

-Pourquoi pas, dit-il en prenant la main de son amie.

Les deux adolescents sortirent de l'enceinte de la maison brûlée et errèrent dans les rues devenant de plus en plus sombres.

-Dis, fit Lavi au bout d'un moment. Tu as envie de rencontrer ton frère?

-Oh oui...

-Je le connaît bien. Enfin...

-Mais... Il ne doit même pas se souvenir de moi, et puis qu'est ce que je pourrais lui dire?

-Rien, peut-être.

Daïa leva ses yeux argentés vers Lavi. Ce dernier lui fit un grand sourire, et ils reprirent leur route.

* * *

><p>Nero s'étira.<p>

-Tu vas rester encore dehors?

-_Ja_.

-Tu es sûre?

-J'aime la nuit.

Allen soupira.

-Je vais rentrer.

-Okay. Passe le bonjour à Wise. ET NE TE FORCE PAS !, cria-t-elle alors que son ami aux cheveux blancs s'éloignait.

Le Bisounours hocha la tête. Nero marcha elle aussi durant quelques minutes, s'arrêta sous un lampadaire et se mit à jouer une musique douce. Peut-être aiderait-elle des gosses à s'endormir.

Personne n'avait remarqué cet homme. Il paraîssait normal. Personne n'avait remarqué qu'il suivait quelqu'un. Il semblait juste qu'il marchait. Peut-être rentrait-il chez lui. Personne n'avait remarqué le couteau qu'il avait volé dans les cuisines. Personne ne se rendait compte que la drôle d'expression qui flottait sur son visage n'était pas due à une dispute avec une possible petite amie.

Personne ne pouvait envisager ce que Yû Kanda s'apprêtait à faire. Et cet imbécile qui sifflotait gentilment une musique qu'il semblait connaître par coeur, insouciant, vivant tranquillement, entouré d'amis. D'une personne qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait. La main du brun se reserra sur le manche de bois.

Plus personne n'était présent dans la rue pour voir Kanda sortir le couteau et le mettre dans son dos.

-Allen !

Le blandinet se stoppa net. Cette voix lui faisait autant peur que dans ses souvenirs. Il se retourna lentement, tenta de paraître naturel. Il ne devait pas montrer qu'il avait peur.

-Quoi?

L'expression de colère sur le visage de Kanda s'agrandit encore. Il fit un pas, puis deux. Allen reculait en même temps qu'il avançait.

-Aurais-tu peur?

L'albinos ne répondit pas. Il se mit à courir. Courir, courir loin. Il n'allait pas dans la bonne direction, mais ne s'en soucia guère. Il prit à droite, à gauche, encore à gauche... Et trébucha contre un sac poubelle. Kanda s'arrêta à sa hauteur. Le reflet de la lune à demie-voilée sur la lame du couteau était effrayante. Seul un lampadaire éloigné donnait un peu de lumière. L'ambiance était effrayante, le coeur d'Allen battait si vite qu'il lui en faisait mal. Yû l'attrapa par le col.

-Dis adieu à ta petite vie bien tranquille.

Le blandinet commença à se débattre, mais il sentit la pointe du couteau contre son ventre. Il arrêta. Un horrible sourire ornait les lèvres du brun à présent. Une lueur de folie brillait dans son regard.

-Kanda...

-Quoi?, dit l'autre d'une voix glaciale, dure comme la pierre.

-Pourquoi...

-Tu me répugnes ! Toi et ta chance stupide, vous me répugnez ! Tu as tout eu quand tu t'es fait jeter ! Des amis, une maison chauffée, quelqu'un qui t'aime ! Tu riais, tu étais joyeux, et tout le monde t'aime à cause de sourires niais !

Alors qu'il criait, aucun des deux ne vit ni n'entendit deux personnes qui arrivaient. Kanda planta la lame dans l'estomac d'Allen. La douleur le prit, du sang emplit sa bouche alors qu'il sentait Kanda tourner la lame dans son corps.

-NON !, cria une voix féminine.

-DAÏA !

-NII-SAN !

* * *

><p><em>- Apparament, avant, j'avais un frère mais... Il est mort dans l'incendie qui à ravagé cette maison, avec mes parents. <em>

_Elle tendit les photos à Lavi. Le rouquin écarquilla l'oeil devant l'image, un air surpris collé au visage._

_-Quoi?, demanda la brune, soudain inquiète._

_-Mais... _

_-Mais quoi?_

_-C'est... Tu es la soeur d'Allen?_

_-Tu le connaît?_

* * *

><p>Daïa écarta violemment Kanda et se jeta sur son frère.<p>

-Allen ! Allen, meurt pas !

Lavi arriva en courant. Kanda se releva précipitemment. Daïa en fit de même. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, mais son regard était empreint d'une colère noire, un colère sourde. En un coup de pied, elle envoya valser le couteau que Yû tenait toujours, puis l'attrapa et l'enfonça dans le thorax du brun. Lavi attrapa Daïa par les épaules et l'écarta du japonais qui tomba à terre. La brune rampa de nouveau vers son frère.

Le roux s'approcha lentement de Kanda. Le brun leva difficilement un bras vers lui. L'autre ferma les yeux. A peine. Juste une seconde. Quand il les rouvrits, Yû kanda n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Et un long cri de désespoir passa la bouche de Daïa alors que ce frère qu'elle n'avait jamais connu quitta ce monde.

* * *

><p>Et voila... J'espère que vous me détestez pas trop et * évites un lancer de tomates * Eh oh ! Ça va pas non?<p>

Kanda : Tu l'as bien méritée celle-là.

Wisely : C'est quoi cette idée?

Nero : Te mettre avec Allen ou le faire crever sans qu'il ait pu t'avouer son amour?

Wisely : Les deux !

Nero : ... Ta gueule.

La schizophrène entre en action... Bon c'est pas l'tout... Réponses aux reviews :

misschoco : Eh ben... 'Va plus avoir beaucoup de chance maintenant... Peut-être dans l'Autre-Monde?

Nalys : Hey, je fais du chantage si je veux d'abord Pour le barbecue, tu veux une sauce quoi? J'ai du ketchup si tu veux, mais j'ai plus de sauce barbecue (Fiddler à tout bouffé, ce sale Noé de la Voracité -.-"). Il faut toujours cette petite voix par ce que... En ce qui me concerne, ça faisait durer et ça montrait mon côté bien sadique de faire crever le personnage principal sans qu'il ait pu avouer son amour èé Et puis tu sais Outside n'est pas ma seule fic, j'en ait une autre que j'vais poster après hein ! pas la peine de bouder ! Tient pour te réconforter deux peluches Wisely et Allen Cadeau de la maison =D

Shizuka : Eh ben non, Daïa n'est pas la petite soeur de l'autre travestit ^^" par ce qu'il faut pas oublier que dans le manga, au départ Allen est brun mais que suite au choc qu'il à reçut après avoir buté Mana et blablabla, ses cheveux sont devenus blancs. Oh vive moi? Merci que c'est gentil Sauf que tu dois moins le penser maintenant... -.-" Au fait, est-ce que désormais tu kiff autant l'aventure de moyashi?

Shakespeare : ... C'est bon, j'ai compris, ma fic est MAJESTUEUSE. Et MAGNIFIQUE, si tu veux. Tu sais que quand je dit "cette rousse est vraiment conne"..; ben en fait c'est la vérité Par ce qu'effectivement, Nero, c'est moi. Mais l'histoire du cadeau oublié et du trajet à refaire, ça m'est déjà arrivé en fait... Sauf que j'ai put aller chez moi en vélo pour aller chercher l'histoire -.-" Donc bon... Et puis tu sais comme Nalys organise un barbecue où on va griller le manque d'inspi, on pourrait rajouter Luberier aussi? Ça te ferais plaisir? Mais bien sur on le mange pas. J'veux pas finir ma vie avec des problèmes gastriques

laurilla : Ben non, Allen ne va pas se déclarer èé... éè

Ayahne : Je suppose que oui, sauf si cette ombre ben en fait c'est un détraqueur

Estelle Uzumaki : Ben voila, ton prochain chapitre. Tu l'aimes? 0

Misaki Hoshi : Non, Daïa est bel et bien la soeur de notre Bisounours national, et je suppose que ta tête est moins remplie de questions? Et je suppose aussi que tu regrettes d'avoir eu hâte de lire la suite "

Kura-chan : ... ... ... ... Chat-Noé-Psychopathe

JUJU8D : Je sais que c'est pô l'chantage mais bon, j'suis comme ça Et puis euh... Toi aussi t'fais du chantage d'abord... Oui oui je suis sadique à MORT et c'est le cas de le dire... * évites un autre lancer de tomate de la part de Kanda *

Tacitamura : Oui oui je sais, mais Yû est un salaud tout le temps Et puis pour Kanda serveur...Moi aussi ça me fait bizarre, mais j'en avais besoin donc bon... Et puis c'est sur que j'ai du mal à voir Allen dans un style wesh-wesh * part vomir * Merci pour le "good work"

hina : même chose que pour Tacitamura à propos de Kanda en serveur... Mais c'est vrai que c'est marrant d'imaginer ça. "Bon ben alors je prendrais des frites s'il vous plait.-En tranches fines?-Ben... Ok.-Ok." Et a la fin on esplique à kanda que c'est pas les clients qu'il faut transformer en frites bien fines. Et ton cerveau malade ne doit pas l'être plus que le mien ^^" Merci pour le compliment, ça fait chaud au coeur (même si on sais que Nero est une vampire psychopathe et que je suis Nero donc...)

Bon ben... Vous pouvez me laisser des review, en évitant les lancers de tomate


	18. Épilogue

_****_**Et donc, voici l'épilogue qui en fait sera pas exactement le dernier chapitre. Ensuite, va avoir une espèce de truc tout rikiki, mais vraiment tout petit. Donc bon ben euh... Je vous laisse lire, c'est enfin le concert, ce concert que j'avais imaginé alors que j'en était qu'au troisième chapitre... Au fait, merci Ayahne, c'est toi qui m'a donné l'idée de tuer Allen, me demande plus comment ! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Epilogue<strong>_

Les gens affluaient rapidement dans la salle de concert de l'école de musique. Dans les coulisses, les musiciens se préparaient, l'esprit ailleurs. Ils avaient le trac, mais un évenement trop important avait prit place dans leur esprit. Le seul qui ne possédait pas une once de stress en lui était le blond qui portait un bandana. Son regard était comme mort, son esprit était vide.

Allen l'avait quitté. Allen n'était plus. Allen était mort. C'était les trois seules phrases dont il arrivait à comprendre le sens. Nero l'avait mit au courant il y a quatre jours. Elle avait entendu crier, mais quand elle était arrivée, Allen n'était plus, tout comme Kanda. La police avait arrêté Daïa, elle était en ce moment même au poste de police. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Tyki lui lança un regard compatissant, mais c'était comme s'il ne ressentait plus rien.

La rousse lui avait dit que même pas une heure avant, Allen était venu lui parler. Il ne savait pas comment lui annoncer qu'il l'aimait. Ses amis lui avaient déconseillé de faire le concert, mais lui avait insisté. Allen aurait voulut le voir chanter, donc il chanterais. Une larme roula sur sa joue, traîtresse. Il l'essuya d'un revers de main, toussa un peu. Derrière les rideaux, on entendit des applaudissement. Cloud Nine, habillée d'une belle et longue robe rouge s'avança, fit un discours. D'autre applaudissements retentirent dans la salle, et la professeur retourna en coulisse. Les autres s'installèrent.

Toutes les places étaient pleines, il avait même fallut rajouter des chaises. Et beaucoup se demandait pourquoi une chaise au premier rang était vide. La 9eme en partant de la droite, et la 11eme en partant de la gauche. Wisely dut à nouveau contenir ses larmes alors qu'il regardait la chaise. Kurayami avait déposé un panneau sur ce strapontin, portant ce message : «Chaise réservée à un ange, merci de ne pas prendre place».

Le silence s'empara de la salle de concert. Les musiciens attendirent quelques secondes, et la musique de _New Born_ se fit entendre. Wisely et Lulubell se mirent à chanter. Le blond parvenait à masquer le trouble de sa voix, personne ne s'aperçevait de sa tristesse.

_link it to the world__  
><em>_link it to yourself__  
><em>_strech it like a birth squeeze__  
><em>_the love for what you hide__  
><em>_the bitterness inside__  
><em>_is growing like the newborn__  
><em>_when you've seen,seen__  
><em>_too much too young, young__  
><em>_soulless is everywhere_

_hopeless time to roam__  
><em>_the distance to your home__  
><em>_fades away to nowhere__  
><em>_how much are your worth__  
><em>_you can't come down to earth__  
><em>_you're swelling up-you're unstoppable__  
><em>_'cause you've seen,seen__  
><em>_too much too young, young__  
><em>_soulless is everywhere_

_destroy the spineless show me it's real  
>wasting our last chance<br>to come away  
>just break<br>the silence  
>'cause i'm drifting away<br>away from you_

_yeah link it to the world_  
><em>link it to yourself<em>  
><em>strech it like it's a birth<em>  
><em>squeeze<em>  
><em>and the love for what you hide<em>  
><em>and the bitterness inside<em>  
><em>is growing like the newborn<em>  
><em>when you've seen,seen<em>  
><em>too much young, young<em>  
><em>soulless is everywhere<em>

_link it to the world  
>link it to yourself<br>strech it like a birth squeeze  
>the love for what you hide<br>the bitterness inside  
>is growing like the newborn<br>when you've seen,seen  
>too much too young, young<br>soulless is everywhere_

_hopeless time to roam_  
><em>the distance to your home<em>  
><em>fades away to nowhere<em>  
><em>how much are your worth<em>  
><em>you can't come down to earth<em>  
><em>you're swelling up-you're unstoppable<em>  
><em>'cause you've seen,seen<em>  
><em>too much too young, young<em>  
><em>soulless is everywhere<em>

_destroy the spineless show me it's real_  
><em>wasting our last chance<em>  
><em>to come away<em>  
><em>just break<em>  
><em>the silence<em>  
><em>'cause i'm drifting away<em>  
><em>away from you<em>

_yeah link it to the world_  
><em>link it to yourself<em>  
><em>strech it like it's a birth<em>  
><em>squeeze<em>  
><em>and the love for what you hide<em>  
><em>and the bitterness inside<em>  
><em>is growing like the newborn<em>  
><em>when you've seen,seen<em>  
><em>too much young, young<em>  
><em>soulless is everywhere<em>

Des applaudissements à vous fendre les oreilles s'élevèrent. Lulubell jeta un furtif coup d'oeil à son ami. Son regard fixait un point sur le fond de la salle sans le voir vraiment. Il chantait comme un automate. Elle se reconcentra alors que ses amis entammaient _Outside_.

_Now. Not tomorrow__  
><em>_Yesterday__  
><em>_Not tomorrow_

_It happens today__  
><em>_The damage today__  
><em>_They fall on today__  
><em>_They beat on the outside__  
><em>_And I'll stand by you_

_Now. Not tomorrow  
>It's happening now<br>Not tomorrow_

_It's happening now_  
><em>The crazed in the hot-zone<em>  
><em>The mental and divas hands<em>  
><em>The fisting of life<em>  
><em>Till The music outside<em>  
><em>Till The music outside<em>

_It happens outside__  
><em>_The music is outside__  
><em>_It's happening outside__  
><em>_The music is outside_

_It's happening, now__  
><em>_Not tomorrow__  
><em>_Yesterday__  
><em>_Not tomorrow_

_It's happening now  
>I want you now<br>I want you today  
>I need you now<em>

_The music is outside_  
><em>It's happening outside<em>  
><em>The music is outside<em>

_The music is outside_  
><em>Outside<em>  
><em>Outside Outside<em>  
><em>Outside Outside<em>

Les personnes en face applaudirent de nouveau. Certain sifflèrent même. Nero savait que son père adorait cette chanson, d'ailleurs c'était elle qui l'avait proposée car David Bowie était son chanteur favori. Son regard vert s'accorcha à Wisely. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien. Quand elle était venue le voir, elle était en larme et le blond lui avait gentilment offert un thé, pensant qu'elle s'était disputée avec Tyki. La tasse du chanteur était allée s'écraser contre un mur quand il appris la véritable cause de la venue de la violoniste. Elle reporta son attention sur le concert alors que _This is Halloween_ commençait.

_Boys and girls of every age  
>Wouldn't you like to see something strange?<em>

_Come with us and you will see_  
><em>This, our town of Halloween<em>

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_  
><em>Pumpkins scream in the dead of night<em>

_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene_  
><em>Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright<em>  
><em>It's our town, everybody scream<em>  
><em>In this town of Halloween<em>

_I am the one hiding under your bed_  
><em>Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red<em>

_I am the one hiding under yours stairs_  
><em>Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair<em>

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
>In this town we call home<br>Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

_In this town, don't we love it now?_  
><em>Everybody's waiting for the next surprise<em>

_Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can_  
><em>Something's waiting no to pounce, and how you'll...<em>

_Scream! This is Halloween_  
><em>Red 'n' black, slimy green<em>

_Aren't you scared?_

_Well, that's just fine_  
><em>Say it once, say it twice<em>  
><em>Take a chance and roll the dice<em>  
><em>Ride with the moon in the dead of night<em>

_Everybody scream, everybody scream_

_In our town of Halloween!_

_I am the clown with the tear-away face_  
><em>Here in a flash and gone without a trace<em>

_I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"_  
><em>I am the wind blowing through your hair<em>

_I am the shadow on the moon at night_  
><em>Filling your dreams to the brim with fright<em>

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
>Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!<br>Halloween! Halloween!_

_Tender lumplings everywhere_  
><em>Life's no fun without a good scare<em>

_That's our job, but we're not mean_  
><em>In our town of Halloween<em>

_In this town_

_Don't we love it now?_

_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_  
><em>Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back<em>  
><em>And scream like a banshee<em>  
><em>Make you jump out of your skin<em>  
><em>This is Halloween, everybody scream<em>  
><em>Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy<em>

_Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch_  
><em>Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King, now!<em>

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_  
><em>Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!<em>

_In this town we call home_  
><em>Everyone hail to the pumpkin song<em>

_La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!_

Au comissariat de police, Daïa avait insité pour regarder le concert à la télévision. Elle comprenait pourquoi son frère avait tant aimé cet endroit. Les policiers regardaient aussi, Lavi devaient en faire de même à l'accueil. Et dans la salle, on se prépara à chanter _Dead bodies everywhere_. Lulubell eu soudain peur que Wisely flanche, mais le blond n'en fit rien.

_Come on, step inside, and you'll realize  
>Tell me what you need, tell me what to be<br>What's your vision ?  
>You'll see, what do you expect of me ?<br>I can't live that lie  
>Hey!<br>I'm seeing my worth  
>I'm fucked at dealing<br>with your life  
>dead bodies everywhere<br>You!  
>Really want me to be a good son. Why ?<br>You make me feel like no one  
>Let me strip the pain, let me not give in<br>Free me of your life, inside my heart dies  
>Your dreams never achieved, don't lay that shit on me<br>Let me live my... life  
>Hey!<br>I'm seeing my worth  
>I'm fucked at dealing<br>with your life  
>dead bodies everywhere<br>You!  
>Really want me to be a good son. Why ?<br>You make me feel like no one  
>You want me to be, something I can never ever be!<br>I'm seeing my worth  
>I'm fucked at dealing<br>with your life  
>dead bodies everywhere<br>You!  
>Really want me to be a good son. Why ?<br>You make me feel like no one  
>Dead bodies everywhere! <em>

Krory était très concentré. Très rare étaient les gens qui arrivaient à se concentrer sur deux choses à la fois, lui y parvenait. Il parvenait à se concentrer sur les chansons, et parvenait à ne pas pleurer. Il était très sensible, et s'était beaucoup attaché à Allen. La prochaine chanson étant _Forgotten_, il pouvait se reposer un peu et reformer sa carapace provisoire.

_From the top to the bottom  
>Bottom to top I stop<br>At the core I've forgotten  
>In the middle of my thoughts<br>Taken far from my safety  
>The picture is there<br>The memory won't escape me  
>But why should I care<em>

_From the top to the bottom_  
><em>Bottom to top I stop<em>  
><em>At the core I've forgotten<em>  
><em>In the middle of my thoughts<em>  
><em>Taken far from my safety<em>  
><em>The picture is there<em>  
><em>The memory won't escape me<em>  
><em>But why should I care<em>

_There's a place so dark you can't see the end  
>(Skies cock back) and shock that which can't defend<br>The rain then sends dripping / an acidic question  
>Forcefully, the power of suggestion<br>Then with the eyes shut / looking though the rust and rot  
>And dust  a spot of light floods the floor  
>And pours over the rusted world of pretend<br>The eyes ease open and its dark again_

_From the top to the bottom_  
><em>Bottom to top I stop<em>  
><em>At the core I've forgotten<em>  
><em>In the middle of my thoughts<em>  
><em>Taken far from my safety<em>  
><em>The picture is there<em>  
><em>The memory won't escape me<em>  
><em>But why should I care<em>

_In the memory you'll find me  
>Eyes burning up<br>The darkness holding me tightly  
>Until the sun rises up<em>

_Moving all around / screaming of the ups and downs_  
><em>Pollution manifested in perpetual sound<em>  
><em>The wheels go round and the sunset creeps behind<em>  
><em>Street lamps, chain-link and concrete<em>  
><em>A little piece of paper with a picture drawn floats<em>  
><em>On down the street till the wind is gone<em>  
><em>The memory now is like the picture was then<em>  
><em>When the paper's crumpled up it can't be perfect again<em>

_From the top to the bottom  
>Bottom to top I stop<br>At the core I've forgotten  
>In the middle of my thoughts<br>Taken far from my safety  
>The picture is there<br>The memory won't escape me  
>But why should I care<em>

_From the top to the bottom_  
><em>Bottom to top I stop<em>  
><em>At the core I've forgotten<em>  
><em>In the middle of my thoughts<em>  
><em>Taken far from my safety<em>  
><em>The picture is there<em>  
><em>The memory won't escape me<em>  
><em>But why should I care<em>

_In the memory you'll find me_  
><em>Eyes burning up<em>  
><em>The darkness holding me tightly<em>  
><em>Until the sun rises up<em>

_Now you got me caught in the act  
>You bring the thought back<br>I'm telling you that  
>I see it right through you<em>

_Now you got me caught in the act_  
><em>You bring the thought back<em>  
><em>I'm telling you that<em>  
><em>I see it right through you<em>

_Now you got me caught in the act_  
><em>You bring the thought back<em>  
><em>I'm telling you that<em>  
><em>I see it right through you<em>

_Now you got me caught in the act  
>You bring the thought back<br>I'm telling you that  
>I see it right through you<em>

_Now you got me caught in the act_  
><em>You bring the thought back<em>  
><em>I'm telling you that<em>  
><em>I see it right through you<em>

_Now you got me caught in the act_  
><em>You bring the thought back<em>  
><em>I'm telling you that<em>  
><em>I see it right through you<em>

_Now you got me caught in the act  
>You bring the thought back<br>I'm telling you that  
>I see it right through you<em>

_In the memory you'll find me_  
><em>Eyes burning up<em>  
><em>The darkness holding me tightly<em>  
><em>Until the sun rises up<em>

_In the memory, you will find me_  
><em>Eyes burning up<em>  
><em>The darkness holding me tightly<em>  
><em>Until the sun rises up<em>

Nero et Kurayami empoignèrent les violons qu'elles avaient laissé pour Forgotten. Kurayami devait être celle qui, aux eux des autres, avait le mieux tenu. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est qu'elle avait énormément pleuré elle aussi, mais pas devant eux. Pour elle, Allen avait été une sorte de petit frère. C'est sur cette pensée que _Dust in the wind_ commença.

_I close my eyes  
>Only for a moment, then the moment's gone<br>All my dreams  
>Pass before my eyes, a curiosity<em>

_Dust in the wind_  
><em>All they are is dust in the wind<em>

_Same old song_  
><em>Just a drop of water in a endless sea<em>  
><em>All we do<em>  
><em>Crumbles to the ground, though we refuse to see<em>

_Dust in the wind_  
><em>All we are is dust in the wind<em>

_Now, don't hang on  
>Nothings last forever but the earth and sky<br>It's sleeps away  
>And all your money won't another minute buy<em>

_Dust in the wind_  
><em>All we are is dust in the wind<em>  
><em>All we are is dust in the wind<em>

_Dust in the wind_  
><em>Everythings is dust in the wind<em>  
><em>Everythings is dust in the wind<em>

Les applaudissements commençaient à leur faire mal à la tête. Ils étaient si déprimés par la mort de leur Allen, qu'ils ne pensaient plus à être heureux que les autres aiment leur musique. Et alors que seuls Wisely et David restaient sur scène, le pianiste prit peur. Cette dernière chanson, la berceuse d'Allen. Wisely risquait de ne pas tenir le coup. Ses mains commencèrent à courir sur le piano, le blond commença à chanter.

Daïa connaissait l'air de cette chanson. Sans doute ses parents la lui chantaient-il? C'était Allen qui leur avait apprise, c'était obligé. Les larmes défèrlèrent sur son visage. Si elle avait été un garçon, elle aurait été le jumeau d'Allen.

Wisely avait mal. Mal au coeur. Cette chanson était en train de le tuer. Les dernières notes s'approchaient, mais sa voix tremblait de plus en plus. Il réussit à la finir, les larmes coulaient en abondance. Il s'écroula sur ses genoux et David se précipita sur lui. Le blond pleurait, pleurait toutes les larmes qu'il pouvait encore fournir. Le public ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait. Les musiciens étaient accourus sur la scène et avaient formé un cercle autour de Wisely qui pleurait toujours. Ils l'emmenèrent dans les coulisses, seule Kurayami resta, son violon en main.

C'est juste pour ne rien gacher du concert qu'elle joua l'air de Meikyuu Butterfly.

La soeur d'Allen aussi s'était mise à pleurer à grands flots. Les policiers ne savaient pas comment réagir. Ils ne connaissaient pas l'histoire, ne savait pas pourquoi le chanteur et cette gamine s'étaient mis à chialer presque en même temps. Ils savaient juste que cette mioche avait tué quelqu'un.

Plus tard, alors que Daïa était incapable de leur raconter les faits, Lavi leur dit tout dans le détail. Nero aussi, même si elle n'avait rien vu. Elle savait que c'était Kanda qui avait tué Allen et Daïa avait fait ça presque inconsciemment. Daïa eut un sursis, pour circonstances atténuantes.

Wisely ne se remit jamais totalement et arrêta de chanter. Tyki l'avait aidé à trouver un appartement loin de Saphaël. Là-bas, il avait rencontré Howard Link. Ils étaient devenus amis et vivaient en colocation. Link connaissait toute l'histoire, Wisely la lui avait raconté. En pleurant.

* * *

><p>Et pour ceux qui pensaient qu'Allen n'était as mort, ben... Adieu espoirs et fausses joies !<p>

Réponses aux review :

Kura-chan : Je sais, tu me le dit au moins quatre fois par semaines...

kyosenki : ... C'est bon? T'as compris maintenant? Allen est mort, apu Allen, c'est fini, game over, caput ! Et moi je pense que tu devrais pleurer, sauf bien sur si t'aime pas Allen mais voila.

Misaki Hoshi : Ah mais j'n'était point za Munich ma chère ! Kura et moi, on était à Donaueshingen, en fait. Enfin, de toute façon, on était en Allemagne quoi. Sinon ben oui, c'était très beau, froid, et j'ai eu mon quota de neige pour les deux ans à venir Ah bah bon? Bon après c'est vrai que j'avais mis cette info dans l'espoir que les gens capte, t'es bien la seule... Enfin non, Kura savait depuis le début, mais ça compte pas. ... Kanda est ton perso préféré? Ahem... Bah, chacun ses goût... Moi j'dit que Tyki c'est l'mieux d'abord (on s'demande pas pourquoi il sort avec Nero c'baka psychopathe). Et maintenant, tu sais pertinemment qu'Allen... Est mort. T'as un instant défaillant, ma chère. Et je viens de te donner la preuve que si, Allen peut mourir, sans avoir pu avouer à Wisely qu'il l'aimait et sans assister au concert.

Shizuka : Merci du compliment mais... Blasée, t'es sure? Quoique non, oublies. Je crois que tout le monde est content que Daïa ne soit pas la frangine de Yû-chan, tu sais... Nierf...

Shakespeare : Il te restes Wisely... Qui est en dépression Review d'enfer, me tarde... Euh, tu sais, sans être vexante, la kétamine ben ça existe tu vois -.- Zen ta joie... Et puis mon esprit diabolique, faut être la nièce d'Hadès et s'être fait buter par dieu des Enfers stupide puis ressusciter par un certain Dracula pour l'avoir. Enfin, je n'vais pas entrer plus dans les détails. Mais oui mais oui, on me tutoies les gens ! J'suis p't'être une vampire demi-elfe demi-dieu qui a 186 ans mais j'pas envie qu'on m'vouvoies, j'ai l'impression d'être vieille (Oulaaaah, moi aussi je vais devoir prendre de la kétamine...) Bah, tu souilles pas grand chose, j'adore tes review 3 J'suis pliée en deux à chaque fois -0- Bah en fait si il avait eu plus de chance (hein Kurayami) ben il aura pas travaillé dans l'même resto que l'autre affolé d'Mugen donc... Ouais en fait, il était foutu. Yerk, Kanda en zombie, perso j'lui défonce la gueule avec mon mini-couteau Laguiole qui doit même pas faire 25 cm ... Et pourquoi Wisely devrait aller avec Nero? Hum? Elle est très bien avec l'aut' Marquis Mikk ! Wisely va rester célib' toute sa vie, un point c'est tout C'EST MOI QUI DÉCIDES !... Ahhhhh... ... Ah pi j'ai jamais dit que Kanda allait faire trois victime, j'ai juste dit qu'il y allait avoir trois victimes de la boucherie Donc Lavi, Allen et Kanda, et j'ai pas fait exprès de mettre le trio en plus 3

The pen of Sloth : Hum, j'avais même pas pensé que j'avais fait la Congré' en orphelinat, comme quoi Merci du compliment, en tout cas ! Et OUI, je suis une énorme sadique.

laurilla : Ah ben non, désolée, j'ai rien pour faire revivre le Bisounours. Va falloir faire avec sa mort, navrée. * dixit la fille pas du tout triste en train de se marrer en repensant à Wisely qui s'met à chialer devant tout le monde *

Ayahne : ... Mais tu bouffes ça toi? C'est dégueu ! * re-dixit la fille qui boit du sang de troll * Et ton clavier même pas en rêve, d'abord c'est à cause d'une de tes proposition que mon cerveau est arrivé à la conclusion qu'Allen devait crever ! Et puis en plus, j'ai pas l'argent.


	19. 5 ans plus tard

**__Salut, cette fois c'est vraiment la fin, j'avais juste envie de faire ça même si c'est rikiki mais vraiment.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>5 ans plus tard<em>**

-Wise, t'es sur que c'est par là?... Wise? Wisely !

L'interressé releva la tête. Il s'était assoupi durant le trajet, apparament.

-Alors, c'est par là?

Le blond regarda autour de lui.

-Prend à gauche.

Link s'exécuta et fit virer la voiture. L'ex-chanteur lui donna encore quelques directions, et bientôt ils arrivèrent devant un cimetière. L'allemand se gara et ils descendirent de la voiture. Nero, Tyki et Kurayami étaient déjà arrivés. Ils étaient tous habillés de blanc.

-Du blanc à un enterement?, fit Link, surpris.

-Allen n'aurait pas souhaité que tout sois morne, répondit Nero. Il aurait plus souhaité des rires, que tout sois joyeux. On à prévu de pique-niquer devant sa tombe.

Wisely tiqua, Nero regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Même après cinq ans, Wisely n'avait pas tourné la page. Sans doute n'y arriverait-il jamais. Heureusement qu'Howard Link était là. Quelques minutes après, David et Jasdero arrivèrent. En dix minutes, le groupe était réuni. Même Lavi et Daïa étaient là. Ils entrèrent dans le cimetière. Chaque années, ils venaient ici. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une tombe, portant le nom d'Allen.

Le chanteur ne pleurait plus devant la tombe, maintenant. Il avait arrêté, et puis Allen n'aurait pas aimé le voir pleurer à tout bout de champ. Ils déposèrent chacun des fleurs. Les quatres filles s'accroupirent, creusèrent un peu, et plantèrent une plante synthétique. Elles se relevèrent.

-Au moins, celle-ci ne flétrira jamais, fit Daïa.

Une belle rose rouge s'élevait à côté de la pierre, fière, portant avec elle l'amour que portaient les musiciens à leur Bisounours. Wisely s'accroupit devant la pierre, la fixa longuement, passa sa main dessus.

-Tu me manques, Shônen, finit-il par lâcher.

Il se releva. Link posa sa main sur son épaule.

Au loin, un rai de lumière perça les nuages gris.

Fin

* * *

><p>J'arrive pas à croire que Outside est finie et que je ne l'écrirais plus... Mais ce n'est pas trop grave... Enfin... OUIN !<br>A part ça, je vous dit à bientôt peut-être pour ma fic suivante, un truc de Naruto...

Résumé : 10 condamnés à mort s'échappent de la prison Konoha et essaient de sortir de la forêt. J'ai bien dit "essaient", car c'est sans compter sur l'agent Yon...

Bref, je posterais bientôt le prologue.

Réponses aux review :

Kura-chan : Bah, on s'en fout en fait. Merci

Misaki Hoshi : On garde toujours espoir, je crois... Merci pour avoir suivi...

kyosenki : Bah, je pense pas que c'était assez dramatique pour se mettre à pleurer, mais de mon côté j'peut pas être objective vu que je suis une grosse, grosse, grosse sadique.

Nalys : Ah bah oui, je jubilais à l'idée de faire mourir Allen sans qu'il ait rien pu faire ^^ Si un jour je fais une autre fic de ... J'improviserais le moment venu.

Shakespeare : Tes review sont pas des review de merde, je sais que c'est pas bien de faire du favoritisme mais j'aime tes commentaires... Wisely ne chante plus (sauf certains cas peut-être), Kandy j'en ai rien à cirer, Daïa ne va pas en taule, Lavi à évité à Daïa d'aller en taule, est-ce que les frigos sont des frigos américains? Ben moi aussi j'espère que ma prochaine fic sera "aussi bien"... Meuh non, Allen n'a pas fait foirer l'concert, au contraire il l'a rendu... Vais-je dire ce mot?... AMUSANT ! Dezole pour lé fote dortografe... Ah merde par ce qu'il y avait un jury? * va se cacher dans les toilettes, mortifiée par la nouvelle * Ps : Et pour conclure : tes review sont GÉNIALES ! (Nierf )


End file.
